


Satan's Sons[KyloRenxReaderxMichael Langdon]

by Katkuzzz123



Category: American Horror Story, Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 86,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: This story takes place with the timeline of the Apocalypse, and Michael as the antichrist. However, there's some twists.Kylo Ren is his associate at the cooperative, and they're both sons of satan, except only Michael knows it.Y/N is a witch, who is supposed to be coming the next Supreme, and sent back in time to stop the apocalypse. Little does Y/N know that the two men, the devil's sons, she knows both of them. Her true identity has been hidden away for her safety, as are her powers.Much chaos, Much spice. <3 Please read warnings at the beginning of the chapters.
Relationships: kylorenxreader - Relationship, michaellangdonxreader





	1. Chapter 1

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language,

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

Micheal Landgon, a beautiful blonde haired, paled/porcelain skinned boy with bright baby blue eyes that sucked your very soul into them if you stared into them, he had a rough upbringing. HIs grandmother, Constance had tried to love him, she tried to raise him right, but Michael had a darkness in him that was untameable. He'd been shunned by his father, and eventually his own grandmother when she got fed up with his mindless killings. It'd started small, bugs, and rodents, claiming he'd given them to her because he loved her.

Constance had reached her limit with the boy when she'd realized he'd grown over a decade overnight. He wasn't her sweet little angel anymore, he was a full grown man now, and the darkness just emitted from him. She'd gotten him out of killing the baby sitter, but the death of the priest, she couldn't take it anymore. She'd had enough. She'd taken her own life, leaving Michael alone in the world. A scared boy with a power that no one was able to contain. Michael was alone, and broken.

He'd found his grandmother in the Murder house, where he'd fel the other darkness in the house. There were other spirits, an older man named Ben who'd taken it upon himself to try to raise him, and it was going good until there was Lesbain couple that bought the house and moved in. His actual father, or supposed father, Tate had avoided him at all costs, claiming that not even he could create such a monster. Ben felt bad for Michael, his own need for raising a son he'd never gotten to taking over. However, he'd quickly decided that Michael wasn't able to be loved, he was too far gone into the darkness. He'd killed the couple, and destroyed their souls in a fiery flame. He'd sent Michael away, and Michael found himself all alone again.

The tears upon his heart were growing bigger and bigger, Michael's loneliness taking over. He needed a place of belonging, he needed validation that he wasn't this monster everyone thought he was. He needed to know that he wasn't this awful being. He had it in his mind that he was doing the right things when he'd done them, not once thinking that this untamed power in him was from his real father, the devil himself. The thought didn't cross his mind.

Michael had been asleep in his bed, the night that changed his life forever, he felt a strange pull, forcing him from his bed, and through the house, standing at the top of the stairs peering down at an older man covered in a robe over his head, and two women beside him.

The man removed his hooded robe, explaining to Michael that he was the anti-christ, and that they were here to change his life, to show him that they'd been waiting for him this whole time. It was that day, he'd befriended Ms.Mead and their bond was solidified. Their sacrifice of the poor girl Ms.Mead had picked up, handing him her heart, and his eating it. It was then when the three knew Langond was who they thought he was. As he sank his teeth into the heart, blood seeping from between his fingers down his hands, the Devil himself appeared in a shadowy form along the wall behind them.

Everything changed that day. Ms.Mead had taken Michael in, and she took care of him. Like he was her own son. He loved her, as she loved him. She'd been the only person in his life to remain at his side, to love him despite him being this monster, despite him being the anti-christ. There was an unspoken connection between them, and it brought Michael a sense of joy. Until one day, she'd gone to the market to get a goats head, and Michael protected her, using his darkness to attack the man that had been rude to her, sending multiple knives into the mans body. He'd been arrested, and thrown into a cell. The very next day, he'd been approached by a man claiming he was a warlock, saying that he thought Michael was one to, and he wanted to help him.

The Hawthorne Academy for boys was a glorious place. He'd been welcomed into the community with open arms, and he'd proven to the chancellors/warlocks that he belonged here. He'd done everything they'd expected of him, and more. He'd risen above their expectations, blowing their minds out of the water with his powers. He was to be the next Supreme.

However, Cordellia, the female Supreme had other plans. She, Zoe, Merdle, and you, a witch in training had arrived at the boys school for warlocks, skeptical about the whole matter. Not one of you understanding why the council had been called so urgently. Coredellia muttering the entire time, trying to wrap her mind around why this was happening. When you arrived, the four of you sat on the other side of the table, looking the four men council members over, and listened attentively to their words. "Absolutely not. I won't condemn this boy to his death. There has never been a male Supreme, they're just not as powerful as women. I'm sorry but no." It was on your way out, as soon as you'd stepped outside, the four of you saw Micheal, his robe billowing behind him, walking with a poise that unfaltered, his head tilted upwards, with Maddison on one side and Queenie on the other. Cordelia had fallen to the ground in shock. She'd been weakening from the new Supreme rising already, but this took her for a whirl wind. She hadn't been expecting to see the boy wonder do the very things she hadn't been able to. This confirmed he was just as powerful as she thought he was. During her rest, she'd been presented with a vision, the world in shambles, her girls all dead, her academy fallen to the ground, and a man with a white face, laughing. It was pure tragedy. She'd woken up shaking, concern across his face, explaining what she'd seen. She'd decided right then, Michael would take the test of the Seven Wonders in a weeks time, and she'd see how powerful he actually was.

Kylo Ren, a lost soul, doomed to be alone forever because of his hateful disposition, and dislike for the world, and everyone in it, had been experiencing his own surges of power that he couldn't explain. He'd been raised in a house hold of abusive parents, who constantly bickered at one another, his father beating on his mother, and her just taking it day after day, and then finally snapping, taking it out on him. She'd beaten him to damn near bloody pulp, and he hadn't meant to do what he did, he just wanted her to stop. He cried out, clenching his hand, and her head literally combusted. That was the first time Kylo had realized he was able to do magic, that he had powers. He had something inside of him that he could use to protect himself. He'd taken that power, and made his fathers body lit up in fiery flames, watching with amusement as he withered away into ashes in the middle of his house. He'd taken his leave, not wanting to deal with the consequences of his actions, and he'd gone to the streets. Life on the streets weren't so bad. He'd found himself in an abandoned warehouse, and he'd made friends with some girl who claimed she was a witch. He believed her, and he showed her his powers. They bonded, he'd fallen for her...in a weird way, bringing her gifts every day. They started off innocent, first flowers, then he'd taken some chocolates, but as they grew up, his gifts got stranger. He'd killed his third person, ripping her heart from their chest, and bringing it to said girl. It was then she knew she had to get away from him, she had to protect herself. She'd left him, and Kylo hurt. This girl, you, had broken him, ripped out his heart and stepped all over it. He'd only wanted to show you how much he cared, and your lack of appreciation drove him made. He promised that very day, he'd find you again some day, and he'd kill you. He'd make you feel like you'd made him felt. Abandoned, pathetic, weak. You stripped him of his feelings, pushing them deeper into him, and he locked them inside, vowing to never feel for anyone ever again. This started a rampage that Kylo was unable to contain. He raped, her murdered, he tortured. He'd lit whole houses and families on fire, and not a tinge of remorse washing over him.

You, at a young age had experienced your first true powers when you found your cat had been hitten by a car, and died. You sobbed, putting your hands down, and begging the maker to bring him back. A surge of energy rushed through your body, and suddenly the cat rose up, its wounds healed, and he looked right to you, now a kitten again. Your loving family had been terrified of your powers, and they kicked you out, telling you that they couldn't have a witch in their family. They wouldn't be held responsible for your actions. Their lack of love blatantly obvious. You took to the streets, scared, alone and heart broken. This was when you'd met Kylo. You'd spent a long time together, bonding over the fact that he'd been just like you. However, your love faded quickly as his darkness took over him with every passing year. When he'd brought you the heart of the woman he'd killed, you'd had it. How long was it before he killed you to? You had to get away. You'd ran, you ran so far and for so long you thought you'd never get far enough away. Until you found yourself at the gates of Miss Robichaux's academy. You'd felt a pull to it, and you dared to to inside. You were welcomed by pleasant faces, Cordelia's being one of them. She'd taken you in, and took care of you like she did the rest of the girls. Your powers grew, and there was talk about you possibly becoming the next Supreme. Things were well in the world, until that dreaded day you all went to the boys academy, and you'd met Michael.

[POVS a few years later]

Kylo's raven black locks whipped around his freckled kissed face, his body swaying violently, his hands swinging at his sides, clenching into fists as he walked down the sidewalk in his ripped black jeans, and his dirt covered shirt. He was on a mission. He'd heard about a girl who'd been claiming to be a witch through the grapevine, and his first thought was that it was you. He walked for a long while, avoiding brushing into the passer bys who were rushing in both directions of the sidewalk. He truly hated people. He hated them so much, and there was no actual reason. He just felt better than. He knew he was more powerful than all of them, and he just looked at them as they were inferior. He stopped abruptly, his attention being drawn down an alleyway where he heard faint whispers from the sidewalk. He heard the word 'witch' and he smirked darkly. He twisted on the soles of his converse, and he started down the poorly lit alleyway. "Did you say witch?" His golden-emerald eyes shimmering with a darkness.

The two men looked Kylo up and down curiously. They took note of the condition of his clothes, instantly judging him. They were well dressed, their fancy corduroys pants hugging their forms, their shiny shoes glistening in the light, and their cashmere sweaters sitting upon their bodies just so. "Uh, as if. We don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmm. Could have sworn I heard you say the word witch. I was going to say, if you knew where one was if you could point me in her direction." Kylo could only assume these men were extremely into one another based on their matching clothes, and their close proximity. They were really close. "Too bad."

"Oh? Why is it too bad? Who are you anyways, mangy looking thing." The second male had a much higher voice than the first one, his green eyes narrowing into Kylo's and he apparently was a lot braver than he was the first male. He stepped to him, putting his finger pointed into Kylo's chest, and poking him. "How about you run off to the ditch you crawled out of?"

Kylo's lips twitched, his head lifting up, and his hands coming up around his sides. His fingers opened up, and he quickly clamped them shut, the darkness consuming him from the inside. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his eye lids fluttering open and shut and he made the man who'd kept assaulting his finger into his chest spontaneously combust, bits and pieces of his body shooting out in all directions. Blood splattered over Kylo's body, and the other male's body.

The mans cowardice took over his body, falling to the ground, blood and body parts covering his expensive clothing. He tugged his legs to his chest, sobbing hysterically, closing his eyes, and praying to 'god' for help, and to look after him.

Kylo's head shot down, his eyes looking down to the man, them completely blackened. "There's no god here." He stepped to the man, and he pulled his right hand up into the air, lifting the male up off of the ground, and up the side of the wall. "Only me..." He smirked, licking the blood off his lips, and he shoved his left hand right into the male's chest cavity, latching his fingers around his heart, and ripping it from his chest. He let the man's body fall to the ground, enjoying the last fading sounds of his screams as he took his least breath. Kylo's head cranked, rolling from one side to the other, bringing the still beating heart to his lips, and taking a chunk right out of it, chewing it slowly, savoring the bursts of flavors on his taste buds. "Mmm." He coiled his fingers tighter around the heart, and he exploded in his hand, more blood coating over his freckled face. He slowly lowered his hand to his side, letting the heart fall to the ground and stepping over both dead bodies, walking towards where he'd felt a pull to go to. He looked the metal door up and down, waving his hand in front of it, and the door flew open. Unfathered, Kylo traipised into the small room where chairs were displayed through out, full of people, who all turned their heads in his direction. He trailed his darkened eyes through the room, landing on the woman claiming to be a witch at the front of the room. He didn't feel nothing coming from her. She didn't have any powers, she was a fucking fraud. For some reason, this angered Kylo.

The girl looked right to Kylo, raising her hands up from the 'magic' she was pretending to display for the people, and she scoffed. "Who are you?" The bloody mess all over him didn't go unnoticed by her. "You can't be in here. Please leave." She was silenced immediately, Kylo slowly walking down the aisle in the middle of the room, stepping up the two steps to the platform she was on, and she gasped as he coiled a force around her throat. Her body tensed the closer he got to her, and she knew she was in trouble. When he stepped behind her, she could feel the darkness slowly clouding around her body, seeping from his body. "Sir..Please."

"You all know this woman is a fraud right?" Kylo's head came down, his fingers rising up, brushing her brunette locks over her shoulder, and freeing her neck up. He gently trailed his bloody finger tips over the skin, making her shudder, and he chuckled. He could taste her fear, he could feel it and it was intoxicating. "You've all been fooled. Save yourselves the trouble of looking to a false god, and give into your darkest desires. Express yourselves freely, let the darkness take hold, and be free!" He shot his hands up to his sides, hovering them above the womans head, forcing her body onto the table, bent over it. "Let your most animal instincts, your more pirmal natures take over, and give into those dark thoughts. Don't be fooled by the idea of 'god' coming to your rescue. There is no god. No one is going to save you. Your souls aren't going to be redeemed. We're all going to hell, one way or another. Might as well have fun while we're at it." He smirked, grazing his teeth over his bottom lip. "Right?" He put one hand down onto the back of the woman's head, and he grabbed her pants with the other, he ripped them down, and he pushed his hand up to her sex. He forced the pleasurable sensations from his body to hers, making her like his minstations. She couldn't resist it, he was too strong. He was forcing her to give into him, and it was bringing him amusement. He'd plunged his bloody fingers into her core, fucking her hard into the table, bringing her to orgasm over and over again in front of the room full of people who'd been too scared to flee. "See? Look at yourselves, enjoying what this, you all know you want a piece of this." He pulled his fingers from the woman, making the air in the room even more sexually fueled, and he walked her around the table, dropping her down to her knees, and looking out to the crowd. "Give in. Might as well have fun while you're young." He smirked as the people flew to their feets, and rushed at one another, tearing their clothes off, and going buck wild. Kylo watched as the madness ensued, and people started literally tearing one another apart, blood going everywhere, and screams of pleasured pains filling the air. He slowly walked back down the aisle, weaving his way around the sex and violence, strutting to the door. "Hmm." He cooed to himself, and made his way back down the side walk.

Micheal had completed the Seven Wonders, proving that he'd deserved to be the next Supreme, and Cordelia had even said it. However, she'd had her doubts. When you all had gone back to the academy, you and Michael had shared the briefest moments of connection, your eyes locking into his, and his blue eyes turning black. A devious smirk spreading across his lips. The entire ride back you and Merdel tried to tell Cordellia that this had been a mistake, and much to both of your surprise, she'd agreed. The turn of events thar had taken place that led you to where you were now, were strange, mind blowing and confusing, but Codellia promised to come and get you, that you were going to save the coven by doing this, and thus it ensued. She'd hidden your powers deep inside of you, hiding you in the past, and promising she'd come for you, and you'd remember it all eventually. You'd been reluctant, but you gave him.

[So This is Y/NS POV after her identity got hidden away and sent back in time to save the coven. So to make this clearer, it's the same thing that happened to Mallory, and Coco, but with Y/N as the insert character instead of Mallory]

When you woke up next, you were awake in a strange place, a strange bed, wearing strange clothes. Clothes that weren't yours. You could barely remember a thing, all your mind was experiencing was a headache. You rubbed your head, groaning, and inching yourself off of the bed, rising to your black sock covered feet. You glimpsed down seeing the black silky night gown you had over your form, and you rose your brows into the air. Groggily, you made your way across the room, to the bathroom, and you blinked staring into the mirror as you flipped the switch on. You barely recognized yourself. You brushed it off, deciding you were just tired, and you grabbed the glass of water, filling it up in the sink, and you chugged it down.

The next morning felt even weirder. More confusion growing inside of you as you sat upon the couch, stating at the beautifully longed golden haired male, known as Michael, claiming he was from the cooperative, and he was here to determine who was worth of surviving the apocalypse. Nothing was making sense, but you brushed that off to. You must have hit your head or something. You couldn't pry your eyes from Michael's porcelain fair, or his wavy hair. When he turned his head, his red shadows covered blue eyes making his eyes stand out even more, locked into yours, and he smirked faintly. You swallowed hard, a bead of sweat dripping down the nape of your neck over your dark purple tank top.

"So, I'll be conducting the interviews." Michael's voice was soft, but there was a stern-ness to it. "As will my associate." He held his ring clad hand up, gesturing to the doorway as a raven haired male, with similarly darked clothing, almost an identical robe around his large shoulders. "This is Kylo Ren."

Kylo's golden-emerald eyes glistened brightly, a devious smile breaking over his freckled kissed angular features. His eyes trailed over everyone in the room, reading them one by one. He didn't like a single person already, except you. His head tipped the side, trailing down your face looking to his and slowly down your body. Purple, The color of royalty in the outpost. The upper hand. He felt a strangeness, a sensation of knowing you, but he couldn't pin point from where. He slowly moved through the room, to Langdon's side. "We're here to determine who gets to survive, and who gets to die, painfully slow." Langon had come to Kylo one rainy day, and he'd taken him under his wing, teaching him to hone his powers to his advantage. Getting a sense of control over them, though Kylo played it off as he'd learned how to keep himself from losing control, he often found himself in situations where he wanted to let loose, and did. Landgon explained to him who he was, and that he wanted to bring on the apocalypse, and what he'd been through to get to where he was, and Kylo had to admit he'd been intrigued since. Landgon impressed him. He was powerful, he was well trained. He was the literal definition of the anti-christ, and Kylo idolized him. As their plan ensued, the world falling into utter chaos, Kylo was bothered that he hadn't finished everyone off. He'd sent people to these outposts, and curiosity got the best of Kylo, his questions un-ending as to why he even bothered convincing people they were safe here. Landgon explained to him that it was much better to watch people be lured into a false sense of security, and safety, and that he had a plan. He didn't ask questions after that. He'd just let it play out.

[POVS during interviews]

Ms.Venable, the woman who ran outpost 3 was nervous. She's walked with a limp, using her cane to prop herself upright as she did, Ms.Mead, her loyal subject at her side walking through the underground sanctuary that had once been used as the Hawthorne boys school. She sighed, entering her office after Ms.Mead pulled the doors open for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ms.Mead pulled the doors closed, slowly walking to the fireplace where the leather chairs were placed in front of it, and she helped the woman down into it, smiling. "So what do you think about Micheal being here? Do you think he's really going to save us and take us to this hidden away safe place?"

Venable's expression hardened, her face lowering. "I've got a bad feeling about this Ms.Mead. Something isn't right with that man." She couldn't prove that Landgon wasn't who he claimed her was, being a part of the cooperative, he'd showed his credentials when he got here, but something was just off with him.

It was your turn to be interviewed. You'd been pacing the hallways, twiddling your thumbs the entire time, trying to breath your way through the anxiety, failing of course. When the doors slid open, you jumped, your head turning towards the doorway where Landgon was standing, his hands up on both sides of the door, tipping his head to the side. His eyes looking you up and down.

"Please come in." He stepped to the side, motioning with his hand for you to come into the room. His eyes followed you as you cautiously entered the room. Your nervousness brought him amusement, a mild amusement, but an amusement. He could see the slight tremblings of your hands, hence your nervous movements trying to distract anyone from seeing how shaky you were. Your footsteps were dragged out, calculated. He kept his gaze on you as you approached the leather chair in front of the desk. "Sit." His tone was stern, but hinted with a strange gentleness. He sauntered over to his own chair, lowering himself down into it, and leaning his body back, looking to you across the desk. "I want you to be one hundred percent honest with me. What you think I want to hear, might be the very thing I didn't. I will know if you lie. You try to hedge, I will know. Do you understand?"

"I understand sir." You were quick to reply, almost too eagerly. Michael's posture was cocky, smug, he was leaned back just so, his eyes glistening with a sick joy, the corners of his lips twirled up into the faintest of smirks. His face lit up from the crackling flames that lit up the entire room.

"Good. Now, tell me about yourself." Michael's hands slid over the top of the desk, his rings clattering over the hard surface, his body leaning forwards, a sudden intrigue being sparked in him as you spoke. He listened carefully, taking in your own body language. You were a nervous wreck, and it was so clear. It was pathetically cute how you were trying to show that you weren't. Every so often you'd slid your feet over in front of the other, crossing at the ankles, and you'd suck your lip into your mouth, nibbling at it. He read you carefully, studied you. He finally rose, dragging his fingertips over the top of the desk as he walked around it. He moved with purposeful steps, his body towering over yours as he stopped at your side. "Interesting. So you're a nobody?"

"Excuse me?" You were immediately offended at his words, your anxiety flaring even more. "What makes you say that?"

Michael placed himself down onto the desk, bringing his leg up, placing it onto the side of your chair, and leaning back a bit. He turned his head, his long flowing locks brushing over his shoulder, and he leaned down towards you. "It's pretty obvious. You've got nothing. No family, no loved ones. I'm not even sure how you got here. Please, inform me. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're nothing." He smirked seeing your facial expression change once again. You were mad now, just as he wanted you to be. He slid his foot down, and he pushed his body upwards, and walked around the back of your chair. He watched your body tense up as he leaned down, using his fingers to gently pull your hand behind your ear, and he lowered his head down, putting his mouth to the back of your ear. "I love how much of a nervous mess you are." He breathed a breathy exhale out, getting a whimper from your lips in response. He brought his hand up, sliding it over the top of the chair, his fingers curling around the front of your throat. "I can see the darkness in you...It's begging, pleading," He exaggerated the word on his tongue, rolling it for added effect. He gripped your throat tighter. "To be released...Begging to come out..." He smirked when your body stiffened even more, seeing your legs push your body back, pressing harder into the back of the chair. "Hmm." He cooed, trailing his tongue over your ear, and pulling from you quickly, walking for the doors, and pushing them open. He turned on his heels, and he looked right to you, blank expression. "That'll be all." He locked his fingers behind his back, and he cocked his head to the side.

You were absolutely shook from Micheal's statement. He'd insulted you, and you could feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand at attention. Your head turned, ever so slightly, your eyes narrowing in his direction. "I'm not leaving. This is utter bullshit. Tell me if I passed or not. You can't just not tell me." You didn't know where this bravery had come from, but as soon as the sternness slipped from your lips, you saw the immediate intrigue across Michael's face.

"Hmm." Micheal's head tilted ever so slightly. He pulled his arms from behind his back, brushing them over his soft black robe as he did, and he walked with purposeful strides across the room. The flames in the fireplace bursted up, crackling harder, and intensifying as he got closer to you. "Interesting."

"What's interesting?" You nibbled at your bottom lip, your eyes looking right into his, taking in the red shadow in the corners, and the darkening of his blue eyes. When he crouched down in front of you, his face went blank. He was reading you, calculating your next move.

"I've got a special ability. I can sense the darkness inside of people. I can bring it out of them, you." He reached his ring covered hand out, bringing them just barely to your cheek, seeing you pull your head back. "You're scared." His tone was soft, even. Calm.

"...." Your lips parted but nothing came out. When his fingertips made contact with the side of your cheek, you felt a warmth and then a coolness shot down your entire body. How could his touch be hot and cold? You felt the chill run down your spine, and you whimpered. "I want to leave."

"Come on, tell me what you're hiding away. Let me see it."

"I'm not." You slid your body upwards, and sped for the door. You gasped as Micheal strode across the floor, wrapping his hand around your wrist, and stopping your movement.

"I'm giving you a chance to live." His tone was now harsher, his face leaning closer to yours. He gasped when you shouted "Let go," and an energy burst out of you, the fire rising up in the firepit and sending him flying across the room, and onto his ass. He looked up to you, his long golden locks covering the sides of his face, and he narrowed his eyes. "Interesting." He pulled his body upright, and he lunged at you, his face twisting into a wrinkled, demonic like. As soon as he got close to you, your face streamed with tears, and terror. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" You sent him flying backwards again,and you rushed him out of the room. You couldn't explain where that energy or strength had come from, and you knew you always had something inside of your, scratching inside of you begging to come out, just as Micheal had said, but you didn't know that was in you. You were scared of yourself. The image of Micheals warped face flashed in your mind as you sped down the hallway, towards your room. You'd rounded the corner, unaware of Kylo's presence, and you ran right into him, his hands snatching your wrists up before you fell backwards to the ground. You inhaled a sharp breath, looking up to his freckled face, and gulping.

Kylo looked down to you, raising a brow into the air, tightening his hands around your wrists harder. He pulled you to him. "I feel like you and I've met before. Have you?"

He was so close to you, and you could the warmth of his words coming from his lips as he spoke. It sent a chill down your entire body. Your eyes frantically darted over his face, and you shook your head. "No.."

"Hm, perhaps you're right. I feel like I'd remember if we did." He glanced up to Micheal's office, and back to you. "Why in such a hurry?" He'd noticed the tears, the fear, the look of pure terror and fear in your eyes. He could taste it and man was it delicious.

"I just want to go to my room, please."

"Hmmm." Kylo pretended to think about it, and he pulled your body around his, releasing your wrists. "Go then." His tone wasn't kind, it was cruel, filled of boredom. He watched you speed away, and he snickered ever so slightly under his breath. He turned on his heels, and he walked slowly towards the doors, pulling them apart, and looking to Micheal who was standing in front of the fire, hands behind his back, lost in thought. "How'd it go?" He stepped into the room, wiggling his fingers and closing the door shut.

Micheal's face hardened, his head turning towards Kylo. "I think it went well enough."

"Oh?" Kylo had to admit, Micheal's vagueness intrigued him, caught his attention fully.

You pushed your door open, scattering inside as quickly as you could, resting your back upon the door, and taking deep breaths inwards. You closed your eyes, not being able to shake what you'd seen in that room. Micheal, there was something totally dark in him, and you knew it. You'd known it when you first saw him, but this, this solidified it. He was evil incarnate. You gulped, wiping your tears from your face, and walking over to your bed. You lowered your back down, trying to relax. Your mind was racing, your body trembling, and as you laid there, you found you hand traveling down your body, and past your pants to your sex. Your other hand came up, curling around your throat, and you slowly started teasing yourself, pushing your folds back and forth, and working your fingers into your core gently, softly. You let out a small moan, biting your bottom lip, and arching your back upwards. Your eyes fluttered closed, and your mind was intruded with thoughts and images of Micheal's hands running all over your body. You were picturing his ringed fingers sliding into your core, not your own, and pumping them into you hard. Kylo was in your mind too, stepping to you, and grabbing onto your throat, tugging your head to the side, and shoving his cock into your mouth. A loud moan escaped from you, and you pushed your fingers into your core at the rate you were imagining Micheal doing it. Your body writhed, and bucked into yourself as you fucked yourself. More intrusive thoughts came, both men sliding into your holes, and fucking you into utter oblivion. When you got close, you moaned out their names, and exploded on yourself. In the aftermath of your bliss, you were light headed, and your wetness was dripping from your fingers when you pulled them out. You wiped it over your blankets turning on your side, and sighing deeply. You weren't able to control those thoughts, and you were utterly embarrassed, and scared they'd invaded your mind like that, but goddamn if you hadn't just cam as hard as you'd ever had.

[Next morning]

You woke up with a pep in your step, feeling glorious. Last night was unforgettable and you couldn't stop thinking about it. There was bickering ensuing in the living room between Mr.Gallant, and Venable, something had happened, and honestly, you didn't care about it. Whatever happened, it didn't involve you. You strutted into the living room, and your attention was drawn to loud, purposeful footsteps approaching the room. Kylo.

Kylo's eyes narrowed, and everyone in the room, the bickering silenced. "What is going on?" He rose a brow into the air, and he scowled. "Well?" The room fell silent, no one wanting to speak. The fear in the room was uncanny, he could feel it seeping from everyone, but you. He looked to you, and he smirked. "Did you get some good sleep?"

"I did," You sneered, far more bitterly than you meant to. Something about Kylo drew you in. You didn't like it. His presence felt like you had met before, but you couldn't remember if you had. You thought you'd remember if you had. You were sure you would have.

"I asked, what's going on here?" Kylo's voice darkened, stepping further into the room. He was drawn from the sound of familiar footsteps, turning his head over his shoulder, and looking right to Langdon, who stepped to his side.

"Now, Now, let's all calm down. There's no need for anymore hostility. The world is in enough chaos as it is." Micheal's voice was soft. "Hello Y/N, did you have a pleasurable night."

The word came from his mouth like venom, stinging you. Your feet shifted, your body stiffening. An almost embarrassed, disgust washed over your face, and you gulped. "I had a good night, yes." You tried to brush it off, there was no fucking way he knew what you'd done. None. You were being paranoid.

"Ms.Venable, I'd like to see you in my office next. Kylo will be taking Coco," Micheal looked to Tate, his eyes flashing with amusement. "You'll be after Ms.Venable." He smirked a bit, and turned on his heels.

Tate smiled, clapping his hands together excitedly, and he leaned back onto the couch. "So did you get in?"

"He didn't tell me." You spat, shaking your head watching as the men, and Ms.Venable, and Coco took their leave from the room. You slowly made your way through the room, sitting on the opposite side of the room. "Do you get weird vibes from Micheal and Kylo?"

"Weird vibes like?" Mr.Gallant wasn't catching onto your drift. "You mean like do I want both of those men to absolutely wreck me? Yes, yes I do. I'm getting a big hit off of Micheal especially." He sounded far too amused with this conversation. His little heart fluttering at the thought of having a chance with Micheal.

You scoffed. "That's not what I mean, something happened last night."

Ms.Venables cane thudded against the floor as she stepped into the office, walking for the fireplace. She puffed her chest outwards, staring into the flames of the fire.

Micheal closed the door, turning on his heels. "I'm onto you Ms.Venable." He slowly walked across the floor, walking towards her as she turned to face him. "Making your own rules in this place. I bet it was hard not to make this place in your own image. You didn't think anyone would notice. You didn't think anyone was around to be here to tell you otherwise...."

Ms.Venable felt a lump in her throat, a nervousness building inside of her. She straightened her body a bit, and leaning her weight down onto her cane. She shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about. I got my orders when i arrived."

"Interesting, do you still have them?" Micheal found amusement in how brave she was trying to be. "Complete celibacy? Punishable by exection? You made that rule up yourself." He stopped right in front of her, tipping his head to the side, his blue eyes trailing over her face.

"No, I was told to destroy it as soon as I read it. How embarrassing would it be for a man like yourself for a woman to have gotten more information than you did?" A jab. She watched as Micheal's face changed washing over with an expression she'd seen when he first arrived. A smugness. She watched as his hand slid down to his groin, holding his hand there.

"A man like myself?" Micheal's tone was sultry, but calm.

Micheal continued to torment her throughout the rest of the interview, stepping behind her, grabbing her shoulder, and whispering into her ear. "I want to see the part of you that hurts you the most. Let me see. Take off your dress." He smirked when her hand shot up, reaching for his. "I won't ask you again. You'll only have one chance." He smirked when she pulled her hand from his, lowering it to her side. He dragged his fingers across her back, latching onto her zipper, and tugging it down, exposing the damaged scarred skin to him. He slowly moved his fingertips over it, and he whispered at her. "Does it hurt?"

"No."

"No, of course not. Not physically. But mentally, it's your biggest pain." He stepped to her side, and looked to her face seeing how red it was.

Ms. Venabled swallowed hard when Landgon leaned into her, his hot breath ghosting around her face. She turned her head, their lips nearly touching when she did. She stared into his beautiful blue eyes, and she spoke timidly. "Does this mean I pass?"

Micheal leaned even closer in, his head tilting from the side, and his lips ghosting over hers. "No." He dragged the word out, and pulled away from her, turning away from her. When he did, the doors pulled open and he scoffed, looking to see Ms.Mead standing there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Ms.Mead looked at the scene before her, and she immediately averted her gaze down. "We need you Ms.Venable."

Ms.Venabled thanked the maker that Ms.Mead had come to her rescue. She looked to Micheal, and licked her lips. "Sir," She walked across the floor, her cane filling the silence that had filled the room.

"Sir." Ms.Mead glared at Micheal, pulling them closed.


	2. Chaos Ensues

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language, non-consensual that turns consensual, choking, degradation, this chapter...ugh...

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

"May you rise from the void, Father." Micheal's voice cracked through the small room lit only up by candles upon a small shelf behind him, and all around the pentagram he'd traced in his own blood. He sat on his knees, his long golden locks flowing around his bare muscular shoulders. "May your darkness guide me...." He swayed his head from side to side, his bloody hands trailing down his body slowly. He slid one bloody hand out, grabbing the knife off of the bloody made pentagram, and dragged it from his wrist all the way up his arm, cutting into the skin. He winced as the blade cut into his porcelain skin, blood dripping onto the floor and all over his naked body. "Power in satan to overcome my weaknesses." When the blade got to his upper arm, a small groan came from his soft pink lips, and his body jerked slightly. "Power in your name," Another grunt came out. "To be strong within." He drew the blade from him, a pleasured underline with pained groan filling the air. He repeated the same actions on the other arm, making blood seep over the entirety of his naked muscular body. He lowered the blade down, letting it fall from his grasp with a thud. He tipped his head back, feeling the blood drip down his body, his cock hardening between his thighs, springing up and pulsing as the blood dripped down him. His hands came up to his chest, smearing the blood all over his body. He swayed a bit, leaning his head back, bringing his fingers up under his chin, blood covering his flawless face. He let out another groan, and he put his hands down onto the floor, smearing the blood all over. "I thought I'd destroyed them all, but one survives." His expression hardened, his lips twitching slightly. He stared down upon the bloody mess all over the floor. "I found her. She's here." He slid one hand out to the end of one of the bloody made sides of the pentagram, and he leaned his head back calling out to his father, satan himself. "Please, Father," There was a mild desperation underlying in his words as he reached out. "Open my eyes." He lowered his head down, the flames from the candles starting to flicker. A darkness taking over the room as the pentagram started bubbling all around him. His eyes darted around, and he let out a heavy sigh, as snakes slithered out of the pentagram, slowly moving across the floor. Micheal felt the power of his father flood into him, his body rising up a bit, and his hands moving all over his form. He closed his eyes, sliding his hand back up his torso, and to his chin. When he opened his eyes again, they were completely black, the darkness having consumed him. "Ave Satanas." He spoke, the room bursting with the echo from his vile dripping words. He rose from his feet, his body still dripping blood, his cock still throbbing and risen in the air. He rolled his head from one side to the other, his neck cracking, and his body emitting nothing but pure dark energy as he moved through the lower part of the outpost, to where his clothes were. He brought his fingers to his lips, his tongue curling out around the tips, and working them into his mouth. He lapped the blood off greedily, and moved his tongue down in between them, groaning. He could feel his primal, carnal desire growing more. Blood was a major turn on for him, but he was good about keeping his desires kept under control. He was the literal definition of sex appeal, and desire, and hed mastered the art of self-control when it came to it. He flicked his tongue over the rings on his fingers, their metallic taste making his taste buds flare. He pulled his hand down, reaching for his clothes, and he dressed himself.

Kylo cocked his head to the side, listening to Coco babble on about how she deserved to go to the sanctuary, and she was better than everyone else. He pretended to listen, pretended to take her words into account, but he wasn't paying attention to her at all. Within the first couple seconds of being alone with her, he could see she didn't have what he nor Micheal were looking for. He wouldn't tell her that though. He'd let herself dig herself further into her own grave, and leave her there. "It's funny," His hand came up, resting his chin on the top of it, holding himself up by his elbow on the top of the desk.

"What's funny?" Coco sounded offended. She didn't find anything she'd said to be funny, least she wasn't trying to be. "I don't think anything is funny. I deserve to be saved far more than anyone else does. I paid good money to be here, I will not be left behind." She watched with curious eyes as Kylo slid the chair backwards, and he rose to his feet, slowly making his way to in front of her. She looked up to him, realizing how large he actually was. He was much taller than her, especially from her seated position. She bit her red stained lips, and she smiled a bit. "There's got to be something I can do to convince you...." Her hands came up, latching onto the bottom of Kylo's shirt, and tugging herself up. She slid her hands up his shirt, up to his neck, and brushed her fingers over them. "Hmm?"

Kylo's face fell blank, expressionless. He let her run her hands all over his torso, and his chest rose up, his hands shooting up, and wrapping around her wrists. He spun both their bodies around, and pushed her backwards against the desk, glaring down into her eyes. He pushed her wrists into one of his large hands, and he ran his fingers down the side of her cheek. "You'd do anything, wouldn't you? Even if it meant getting on your knees and sucking my thick cock?" He wasn't asking, he was telling her. He could feel the primal desire inside of her, her carnal desire for him. His fingers lowered from her face, down to her neck, and he wrapped them around her neck, pushing her backwards so she was laying on her back.

"I would. I'd let you do whatever you wanted to me. I'd do whatever..." Coco didn't feel the slightest bit of shame in her words, and her truth. She wasn't exactly innocent, or pure of heart. However, she wasn't evil either. There was nothing evil inside of her, and Kylo could feel it. He could feel her pores seeping out her need. She moaned when he stepped closer to, pinning her hands above her head onto the desk hard, and pushing his body down into hers. She kept a keen eye on him as he lowered his head down, hovering it above hers. "Take me."

Kylo's mouth curled into a smirk, and he brought his mouth down to just above hers, breathing outwards hard onto her. "No." He brought his hand up to her side, sliding it down over her stomach, teasingly. He lowered his hand between her legs, and quickly brought it up to her clothed sex, and started rubbing it.

Coco's eyes fluttered open and shut, her back arching up off of the desk as Kylo started rubbing against her. The seam of her pants brushed against her clit, adding to the pleasure he was giving her, and she bucked her hips up into him. "Please, take me."

Kylo kept his mouth above hers, slipping his tongue out of his mouth and across her reddened lips slowly. He left a trail of saliva behind, and he watched her with a sort of curiousness in them. She was a mess under him, her body writhing around, her back arched, her thighs clenching, and small moans coming from her lips. He brought her close to her sweet relief and he pulled his hand away, and stepped backwards. He turned from her, looking to the flames, and he smirked hearing her body rise up, and her feet plant on the floor.

"Hey, you can't do that! You can't be a tease! That's not fair! Tell me if I got in or not." Coco had no qualms about approaching Kylo, asserting what she thought was dominance. Little did she know, she wouldn't make it a single step further than what he wanted her to. She got about three steps to him before her body froze. She clenched her throat in a gulp, her core dripping down onto her panties as Kylo turned back around, the cape around him whipping at his sides. "It's not fair." She was whining now.

Kylo winced at the sound of her raised voice, it filling his mind and bringing an anger in him. He took a couple steps to her, eyeing her up and down. "Look at you, you claim to be worthy of joining the others in the sanctuary, but here you are, a needy," He stepped around her, and put his mouth to her ear. "Little." He grunted into her ear. "Mess. You were so willing to give yourself over to me....a complete stranger..." He smirked seeing her face turn bright red in the glistening of the flames that illuminated the room. "The sanctuary doesn't need people like that...You're not coming. Now get out." He stepped backwards, his eyes narrowing onto her.

Coco's body stiffened, and she let out a disapproving growl, storming through the room, and ripping the doors apart, stomping out through the outpost and down the stairs. She looked to the girls who were 'the help' and she scoffed. "What are you looking at?!" The girls scattered, and Coco stormed into the living room, and plopping down onto the end of the couch, pouting. She crossed her arms over her chest, and looked to Tate. "That asshole ..."

"What happened?" You looked to Coco, concern over your face. Maybe she'd experienced the same thing you had. You couldn't be the only one, right? You listened attentively at first as she whined about how Kylo had been a total tease to her, and then denied her entrance into the sanctuary. You'd stopped listening after the mention of Kylo practically finger banging her. You rolled your eyes. You thought she was exaggerating. Coco was the type of person that thought every single guy wanted her, and it'd been annoying from the beginning. Your eyes met his as he rose to his feet, and he smirked.

"Guess it's my turn." Mr.Gallant licked his lips in anticipation, and he moved quickly through the outpost, approaching the closed doors to Micheal's office. He was just about to raise his hand up and knock, but the doors open, and Micheal was on the other side. He had on a black shirt, underneath his leather jacket, and a red scarf like tie around his neck, and black pants, cotton. His boots were pointed at the tips, and he rose a brow into the air as Mr.Gallant eye fucked him.

"Come in." Micheal stepped off to the side, his hands lowering down to his sides, and he waited for Tate to approach the chair, and sit down. "So, Mr.Gallant,..." He walked across the floor, and sat down in the leather chair, sliding his hands across the table, and looking right to Mr.Gallant's face. "Tell me about your anger. Tell me about your grandmother." Micheal's face lit up a bit seeing the uncomfortable and confused expression that came over him.

"Why would you put those two things together?" Mr.Gallant's brows furrowed together, his body shifting in the leather chair. He rolled his eyes a bit.

Micheal leaned his head to the side, looking him up and down slowly. "Go on." He motioned with two fingers, waiting for him to cave into the need he had inside, eating away at him. The need to spill out all the shit he'd been holding back about his grandmother. He smirked when he started going on and on about his grandmothers awful treatment of him, how she'd throw gay bachelor parities with men who only wanted one thing, her money. Malcom wasn't like other gays. He was different. Eccentric. He was a rebel. He'd shown his grandmother there was no way she was going to tame him, and make him fall for these men she'd kept picking out for him. She'd given up after that, opting that it was better for the both of them to stop trying to get him to bend to the norms of what she believed to be the norms that surrounded having a gay family member. She was old school. Malcolm's lips pursed together, and he leaned back in the chair.

"So she's shamed you.. In the past." Micheal picked his words carefully figuring out which words would sink deeper into Malcolm's head.

"Yes...." Malcolm's face formed a frown, not wanting to dwell on this topic of choice anymore. He got a bit excited when Michael rose to his feet, and walked around the desk, slowly, almost as if he was walking with an intent to draw his attention. If that was his goal, it worked. Malcolm's eyes didn't pry from Micheal as he lowered himself down onto the desk in front of him. He slid closer to the edge of the seat, looking right at him.

"So you like leather?" Micheal cocked his head to the side.

"I like a lot of things." Malcolm licked his lips, turning his body just enough to get a better view of Micheal. "Can I ask you something?" There was skepticism in his voice.

Micheal's head tipped up, using just his eyes to answer the question.

"Are you gay? Because I'm getting a really big hit off you." As the words came out Malcolm waited to see if Micheal shifted, or reacted. He didn't. All he did was rise to his feet, and lean forwards.

"Does the idea of that excite you?" Micheal's eyes trailed up and down Malcolm's body, seeing a new confidence inside of him.

"Yes..." Malcolm spat out quickly, a smirk appearing of his face. He was confident he'd hit the money on that, and that Micheal was like him. He tipped his head up, and he rose his brows suggestively. "What are you going to do about it?" His tone was daring, pleading almost.

Micheal's chest rose, his hands going to his sides, and he walked across the floor, bringing his hands up and pulling the doors apart, and turned back to face Malcolm. He was blank, bored looking almost. "We'll continue this conversation another time."

"What? That's it?" Malcolm shot to his feet, hurring across the floor, and stopping right in front of Micheal. He tensed when Micheal turned his head just enough to side glance at him. He sighed, and he took his leave. He made his way down the hallway, to his room, and he let out another sigh. He'd been so sure that Micheal was into him, and he was disappointed completely. Now he was horny...He stepped to his bed plopping down onto it, and he stretched out, sliding his hand down his body, past his pants. He coiled his fingers around his hardening length and started to stroke himself. Images of Micheal flashed in his mind, his voice filling his head, and he grunted softly. He started bucking his hips upwards, his head rolling from side to side as his hips bucked wildly.

The door creaked open, and Malcolm's hand stilled inside of his pants. His eyes went to the doorway, seeing the gimp suit clad figure there. He blinked a couple times, pulling his hand from his pants, and he slowly slid his legs off of the bed, rising to his feet. He walked with a sway and he smirked, looking the completely clad man who he was sure was Micheal over. "Did you pack that thing in your bag?" He reached his hand up, trailing his fingers over the slick fabric, and he pushed his body into his, putting his mouth to the covered face. He let out a moan when the suited figured grabbed his hip, and his other hand wrapped around his throat. "I am yours. Body and soul....Take me." He rubbed his body against the figures, and he gasped when he was stepped back into the room, and thrown down onto the bed.

The oldest woman in the outpost, Malcolm's grandmother was walking down the hallway, and she stopped mid-step, hearing grunting and moans coming from his room. She scowled, and her nosy nature took over. She walked to the door, and reached down for the door handle. When she peered into the room, she gasped when she saw the sight before her. Her grandson getting absolutely pounded from behind by this gimp clad figure. She shut the door, and she inhaled sharply. She found herself in front of Ms.Meads door, and she knocked. When she heard 'Come in,' She opened the door and stepped in. "I have something to say."

Ms.Meads head turned, and she rose a brow into the air. "Which is?"

Evie, the oldest woman, stepped further into the room. "Well, I would hate for this information to make it impossible for this person to get to the sanctuary, but rules are rules, and they were broken."

Intrigued, Ms.Mead smiled. "What did your grandson do now?"

[Povs later on]

Malcolm cried out as Ms.Mead whipped with the riding crop. He inhaled with every lash, and he looked right into Ms.Venables eyes, smirking.

"Tell me who did it." Ms.Venable slammed her cane down onto the floor, and she glanced to Ms.Mead who whipped the male again. He writhed in his chains that spread him out arms out above his head, metal cuffs around his wrist. "Enough. He's enjoying this." She glanced down seeing his hardened length through his pants. She motioned to Ms.Venable, and they took their leave, leaving Malcolm to himself, blood dripping down his back. He glanced around, and he heard Micheal's voice from behind him. He turned his head, looking back to him.

"How quick humans are to hurt one anothers." Micheal stepped closer to Malcolm's strung up body, and he brought his ring covered fingers up running them down his over the lash marks. He stepped around Malcolm's body, stopping in front of him.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell them anything." Malcolm smiled, looking for approval and validation from Micheal. He looked to him with half-lidded eyes, full of lust.

"What would you have said?" Micheal's face scrunched a bit, his head tipping to the side, his golden hair brushing off over his shoulders.

"How you came into my room like that. I didn't tell them." Malcolm frowned, seeing the disgust wash over Micheal's face. His own confusion taking over his. "You know, how you came in my room and fucked me in that suit?"

Micheal smirked, lifting his head back up, and stepping to Malcolm. "Let me make myself as clear as I know how to be." He leaned inwards, his lips going right above Malcolm's. "I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man on Earth, and you almost are." He had a venomous undertone in the last part of his sentence. He pulled his head back, and he spun on his heels. "You can ask your grandmother why she ratted you out. Confront her." He disappeared into the darkness.

The chains came undone from Malcolm's wrists, and he lowered them down to his side. He growled, and he stormed out of the room, making his way to his room, and dressing himself. He went back through the outpost, and into the living room seeing his grandmother sitting so carelessly on the couch. He noticed the confusion on her face upon seeing him, and he bent down, grabbing the glass from the table, and pouring himself one. He brought it to his lips, taking a sip. "Surprise to see me grandmother??"

"Oh, no hard feelings darling. I just want to live." Evie brushed it off, taking her loss. She shrugged. "I deserve to live."

"YOU'VE LIVED!" Malcolm whipped the glass across the room, it shattering into bits as it collided into the wall. He stepped to his grandmother, and he had spit coming through his gritted teeth when he spoke. "You've lived. I haven't!"

"Oh darling, you've lived 30 years of a worthless life. Your live isn't worth 50 of mine." Evie rose from her feet, and rolled her eyes, taking her leave.

"What the hell was that about?" You frowned, looking to a distressed Malcolm. He slumped down into the couch beside you, and you reached up for his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry. Your grandmother isn't very nice is she?"

Malcolm scoffed. "She's a fucking evil bitch. I should kill her." He didn't mean for the words to come out, but they had. He sighed, and tipped his head back, closing his eyes. When he woke back up, he looked around, the same song playing from the recorder, finally switching. He pursed his lips, and he felt a pull towards the doorway. He tipped his head to the side, seeing the gimp suit again, and watched as the figure walked away. Malcolm rose to his feet, following after him. He followed him up the stairs, and down the hallway, he narrowed his eyes, losing the figure again, and then saw the figure got into the room at the end of the hallway. He walked to the door, and he opened it. He closed the door behind him, stepping to the gimp suited figure, and he grabbed 'his' throat tightly. He pushed him down onto the bed, and he put his face to the covered one. "Wouldn't fuck me if I was the last man on earth huh?" He reached his hand up for the scissors on the nightstand, and he pulled them back, stabbing the figure over and over again in the chest. Blood splattered all over his face and when he stopped, he was breathing through panted breaths. He heard the door open, and his head turned, his mouth falling open seeing Micheal standing on the other side of it. He blinked, shock washing over him, and he slowly turned his head back, seeing his grandmother underneath him.

[POVS later on]

You were the last to eat dinner, pushing your cube around, not able to shake the unsettling feeling in the pit of your stomach. Today felt like utter chaos had erupted throughout the entire outpost. Since Kylo and Landgon's arrival, everyone was on edge, and being more selfish and cruel than usual. It was concerning. You sighed, taking the cube into your mouth, and chewing slowly. It was wet, slimy almost, there was no taste. It was bland, and honestly, gross. Your attention was drawn by footsteps, and your head turned.

"Well hello there. You're a little late for finishing your dinner huh?" Kylo stepped into the room, and he smirked, looking you over. "I could swear," He grabbed the chair on the other side of the table, and he pulled it back, lowering himself down into it. "I know you..." He leaned forwards, his eyes locking into yours.

"I doubt it." You wanted to get away from this conversation as quickly as possible. You grabbed your hands around the plate, and rose to your feet. As soon as you did, Kylo was to his feet, and he hurried around the table, catching your wrist before you were able to move.

"How about I get to then?" Kylo's tone was mildly suggestive, his face lighting up with a darkness. "Hmm?" He growled when you wiggled your wrist around, the plate falling from your grasp and smashing onto the floor. "Come on." He pulled you closer to him, and he smirked when you sneered. "Don't be like that. I can smell your desire..." He licked his lips, his nostrils flaring. "I know you're wet."

"LET GO!" You screamed, your arm snapping back, and Kylo getting flown across the room, landing down onto the floor hard. You didn't waste another second, and you fled out of the room, and up the stairs. You pushed your door open, and shut it, putting your hand over your mouth. You hadn't been able to stop what had just happened. You didn't mean it, you'd just wanted him to let go of you.

Kylo's face hardened, quickly rising to his feet, and brushing himself off. He growled, and stormed through the outpost, ripping the doors open with a flick of his wrist. "Did you know about her?"

Micheal's head turned, his head tilting to the side. "About Y/N?"

"Yeah, she's a fucking witch." Kylo stepped slowly to the desk, the corner of his eye twitching. "Did you know?!"

"I did. Only recently though. Sit down, relax." Micheal motioned to the chair on the other side of his desk, and he blinked as Kylo muttered under his breath. "SIT. Down."

Kylo rolled his eyes, and lowered himself down into the chair, pouting. "What the hell is going on? I thought you said you killed all of the witches."

"Evidently I missed one." Micheal's head tilted, to emphasize his annoyance with Kylo. He didn't like the way he was behaving. It was child-like, messy, too dramatic. He sighed, and he tipped his head up a bit, as if showing Kylo he was the dominant male. "You need to stop acting on your emotions. You need to take a deep breath before you do or say anything. I've told you the plan, now just let me unfold it. People, when given the right stimulus, or situations, are evil mother fuckers. How do you think the worlds become such a mess? I can only take so much credit. It's people..." He leaned forwards, smirking slightly. "Humans are tearing one another apart...I'm not one to get my hands dirty, and manipulating these pathetic creatures into doing my dirty work, it's going to be far too easy. As for Y/N, we'll keep an eye on her. She's unaware of the power that's inside of her...We can get her to join us..."

"Let me do it." Kylo was itching to get his hands dirty. Unlike Micheal, he liked it. He had a yearning for it. A desire.

"No." Micheal stated harshly. "You won't touch her until I tell you. Understand?"

Kylo scoffed. "Fine." He crossed his arms over his chest, rising to his feet. "If I can't touch her, I know someone I can break."

"Have fun." Micheal watched as Kylo took his leave, sighing when the doors closed behind him. He tipped back in the leather chair and he rolled his head from one side to the other, and he glanced to the glistening flames. He was sucked into them. His eyes turned white, his body shaking a bit and he saw you through his eyes. You were in your room, in the bathroom, stripping yourself down, and climbing into the shower.

You'd felt like eyes were on you, the very second Micheal had done his trick to watch you. You glanced around the bathroom, gulping, and decided you were just being paranoid. You turned the shower on, and you stepped under the cascading warmth, moaning as it dripped down over the top of your head down your body. You were soothed by the feeling, and you caught water in your mouth, spitting it back out. You shook your head, rubbing your eyes and you slipped one hand down your body, the other one going onto the wall to hold you up as you put your fingers over your clit, and rubbed it. You tipped your head back, rolling your eyes into the back of your head as you pleasured yourself.

Micheal kept watching you through his powers, a smirk appearing on his face as you writhed, moaned, and whimpered as you brought yourself to sweet bliss. His eyes returned to normal when he heard you moan out his name, and he looked across the room in the office, and he leaned his body back, lifting his head upwards. "I've got her right where I want her. She'll be easy to break." He felt a sense of accomplishment cloud over him, bringing his fingers up to his cheek, and brushing them down them.

Kylo's boots thudded against the floor, swaying as he walked down the hallway. He had one person in mind, the person who walked around the outpost thinking her shit didn't stink. Ms.Venable. He waved his hand in front of her door, and it flew open. He looked right to her upon her bed, reading and he grinned. He used his powers to lift her upwards from the bed, the book falling onto the mattress, and he stepped into the room closing the door behind him. "Ms.Venable, I think it's time someone put a woman like you into her place." He pulled her body down, her body bouncing as it hit the bed. "Making up rules, killing people, you're no better than the monsters out there." He motioned with his hand to the walls to prove his point. He brought that same hand up to his robe, unclipping it, and letting it fall to the ground gracefully. He motioned with his hand, making the candles all around the room go out,and he stepped to the bed with a couple large strides. He reached down, and grabbed her by the back of the throat, pulling her body up, and throwing her back down onto her back. He climbed up onto the bed, between her legs, hovering above her.

Venable's eyes stared up into Kylo's eyes, she couldn't make them out, nor any of his features because they hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet. She could feel Kylo above her, the warmth from his large body over hers, and it made her body stiffen. She cleared her throat, and she spoke with shaky words. "What are you going to do huh? Rape me? Torture me? All men are the same, consumed by their carnal lusts. Pathetic." She gathered spit in her mouth, and spat it at where she thought Kylo's face was.

The wad of spit slid down Kylo's face, and he growled. "I'm not going to rape you," He leaned his head down, and trailed the tip of his tongue up the side of her cheek. "I'm going to fuck you and you're going to LOVE it." He chuckled when she scoffed, and turned her head from him.

"You're disgusting, I would never...EVER, like it." Venable's body arched up, trying to get away from Kylo. She gasped when his hand came up, covering her mouth up, and she bit down onto his palm, but he didn't pull from it.

"I knew you were kinky." Kylo's words burned Venable's ears, making her close her eyes, and look away from him even more. He trailed his other hand down her body, grabbing onto her clothes breasts, and decided he didn't want her clothes on anymore. He waved his hand, her clothes tearing from her, and she muttered against his hand. He sighed, pushing out the sexual desire from his body, clouding her with it. "You will give into it. I'm going to ease that tenseness in you. You're going to be my little bitch." He took her fleshy mound into his palm, and he pushed his groin to hers. He gyrated his hips around, and he grunted loudly. "I bet you're already wet." He brought his hand down to the band of her pants, and he pushed it past it, dragging his fingers over her folds. She was just barely starting to get wet. "Oop, not quite." He pushed his fingers up into her, getting a whimper against his hand in response. He started pumping them into her, putting his groin to her thigh, and pressing his arousal into her body. He pulled his hand from her mouth, tracing his thumb over her lips, and cocking his head to the side when she sneered. "Ah, Ah, Ah, be good now, Ms.Venable. Be good and I'll reward you." He put his mouth down, grazing his teeth over her neck. He could feel the hatred inside of her, not only for herself for being out of control, but for him. It only enticed Kylo more. He picked his pace up into her core, and sank his teeth into her neck.

Venable's hands gripped into the matress, and she shut her eyes trying to shut the pleasure that was slowly building back down into her. She hated that Kylo was doing this. She had no interest in fucking him, but as his fingers wiggled around inside of her, dragging down her walls, and brushing up against the roof, against her sweet spot, she was finding it harder and harder to ignore. She bit down on her lip, disgust flooding over her. She felt disgusting enjoying this from this pathetic excuse for a man. She fought back the moan in her throat, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing her pleasure. She wanted him to think he was losing this battle.

Kylo left hickeys on her neck, all over, and teeth marks as he fingered her, feeling her body start to shake under him. "You're nothing but a whore. Look at you, dripping as I'm fingering you. Not so high and mighty now are you Ms.Venable? Not so against sex now....such a hypocrite. Such a disgusting little whore. My whore." He brushed his thumb over her clit, adding to her pleasure. At this point, the sexual desire was seeping from the both of them, and as hard as she was trying to not let it effect her, Kylo knew she was losing the battle. He looked to her lips, seeing them part, and the smallest moan came from them. "Tell me how much of a little needy whore you are."

Ms.Venable whimpered at Kylo's words, but she spoke softly. "I'm such a needy whore. I'm a disgusting needy little slut." She bucked her hips upwards, tears streaming from her eyes from the pleasure as it burst into her body, sending her over the edge.

Kylo continuted fucking into her with his fingers, groaning as she admitted how pathetic she was. He couldn't help but feel a sense of power from this. The almighty Ms.Venable, up on her pedestal, thinking she was better than everyone, admitting defeat. It was turning Kylo on. He slid his hand down to his groin, and he free his aching length. He slid his body up, putting both hands around her throat, and he pushed his cock to her mouth. "Now suck my cock like it's the last cock you're ever going to get." He grunted when she opened her lips and twirled her tongue around him. He leaned his head back, and he started fucking into her mouth aggressively.

Tears increased down her cheeks, and she gagged and choked as Kylo's large length slid into the back of her throat, unforgivingly. Her hands pulled at the blankets, her body writhing under his.

"I'm going to tell everyone just how much you loved my fingers in you, and my cock in your throat. I'm going to tell them you sucked it like the greedy desperate cock whore you are. All the respect you've instilled here will be gone. Imagine what your people are going to think of you knowing that you're a hypocrite,...I wonder if they'll sentence you to be executed like you've done to the others." Kylo pondered, his pace increasing as he chased his bliss, shooting his seed deep into the back of her throat, and pulling it out to shot the sticky ropes all over her cheeks. He leaned down. "You're no longer in charge Ms.Venable, Michael and I are. So don't worry about what people are going to think." He slapped her cheek, and he slid off of her, waving his hands and lighting the candles back up in her room. He sauntered over to where his robe was, and he pulled it to him, slinging it over his shoulder as he walked for the door. He stopped taking one last look at the sobbing mess Ms.Venable was, and he smirked. "Have a goodnight Ms.Venable." He opened the door, and he sauntered down the hallway, stoically. Cocky. Empowered. 

Ms.Venable curled her body into the fetal position, sobbing into her pillow, feeling absolutely disgusting. She'd been defeated, she'd been broken down, and now her mind wouldn't stop wandering thinking about how much she'd fucked up by not fighting back against Kylo. She knew deep down she wouldn't have been able to, but she should have tried harder. She should have done something. Now he had blackmail over her, and she wasn't the type of woman that appreciated shit like that. She swallowed, sniffling, and shaking her head. She buried her face into the pillow further, racking her mind trying to think of payback. She'd have to kill Michael and Kylo. It was the only way she was going to get out of this alive. She wasn't getting into the sanctuary so what difference did it make?


	3. Memories

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language, errrhhhhpppp...Micheal's just a fricken tease...and Kylo's pure chaos..

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll.

[Flash back Y/N'S Pov]

The rain pitter pattered against the roof of your little two story home. Your eyes fluttered open slowly, the gloominess of the day pouring in through the slightly parted curtains over your window. You sucked in a breath of air, realizing that your lips were dry, and your mouth was sticky. Your fingers rose slowly, pulling from under your comforter, and pulling it down over your nightgown clad body. You pulled your legs upwards, pivoting your body as you sat up. Your fingers curled into your fists, rising to your eyes, rubbing the sleepy seeds away. You briefly glanced to the alarm clock on your nightstand, realizing how early it was. 6:30am. You let out a small groan of disapproval.

Your dreams were what kept waking you up. Last nights dream was more of a nightmare than anything. You'd woken up in the middle of a field, ashes falling from the sky, and a cloud of darkness all around you. You could barely see your hand right in front of your face. Confused, you pulled yourself upright, taking a look around you. You'd jumped to your feet hearing a bone chilling laugh, and you narrowed your eyes peering through the cloud to see where the noise was coming from. You gasped when you saw a cloaked figure, tall, well built, a black hood pulled over his pale-ish features. He looked like a ghost. As he got closer, you had a knot forming in your stomach. "Who are you?" As the words came out, they were cracked, broken, and suddenly people came out of the darkness, and rushed at you. You were unable to move, frozen with fear. You were dragged to the ground, claws raking at the flesh exposed. Cries and pleas came from your lips, blood seeping down from the wounds. Teeth grazed against your neck, clamping down ripping the skin from your body. You were literally being torn apart by these creatures, and you couldn't do anything about it.

That's what had woken you up. As you lowered your bare feet to the cool wooden floor of your bedroom, you could feel the slickness of the sweat that had seeped from your pores on your body. "I need a shower." You softly mused to yourself, forcing yourself to your feet.

There were various parts throughout the day that made you question everything. Your mother and father had been acting stranger than normal. They were already distant, and cold. Once you turned 18, their loving demeanors changed. They walked around the house nearly on egg shells, treating you like at any given second you'd snap, and murder them. You didn't understand why. Not until, it happened. You were around the dinner table, your father carelessly babbling on about something that had happened at work, and then he started in on you. Asking you random questions about what you were going to do with your life, and if you were ever going to move out. He was harsh, stern. He went on and on, telling you that you had to grow up eventually, and something inside of you started growing with every word from his lips. An uncontrollable pain, hurt, anger that you couldn't push back down. You snapped. Your hand shot up, only to silence him but he got sent backwards, flying out of the chair, and smashing into the wall hard. Your mouth fell open, pushing yourself up to your feet, and you immediately began apologizing. You'd always felt a power in you, but it was unbeknownst to you that it was power. You just thought it was normal for people to feel this way. You had no idea.

Your mother started screaming at you, telling you that you had to leave, that it was too dangerous for you to stay here. She didn't want you anymore. And that was that. You packed what you thought you were going to need, and took to the streets. You'd been walking around aimlessly, unknowing where you were headed, or where you'd end up. Your mind racing with thoughts, and confusion. You didn't understand what had happened, and it scared you. You hadn't even thought about it, it had just happened. You hadn't meant to hurt him.

You'd found yourself with all the other homeless people, at the abandoned warehouse. You thought you'd be scared, being on your own. You weren't used to a life such as this, but you were welcomed with open arms, and settled right in. Day after day, you were trying to get that power back up inside of you, failing. You tried getting angry, you tried being happy, nothing was seeming to work. It felt hopeless. Until he showed up. A beautiful raven haired, freckle skin kissed, golden-emerald eyed boy, no, man. He was beautiful, breathtaking. He was tall, much taller than you. He was enormous, and boy did he catch your attention. Everyone in the warehouse wanted his attention but he found himself wanting yours. You didn't mind.

You clicked right away. He was pained like you, abandoned, and hurting. He was a kindred spirit. "Hello, My name is Y/N." You stretched your hand out to him, and blushed when he took your hand into his large one, smirking at you.

"Kylo Ren." Even his voice was sultry, and seductive. It made your thighs clench, and a wetness grow between your legs. You were infatuated. The days that followed, you conversed about why you both ended up here. Hearing Kylo's story broke your heart. You'd felt spoiled, privileged to have been raised by a family that their biggest downfall was being afraid of something you had no control over. You couldn't blame them for that, you were scared of yourself too. But Kylo, he brought a comfort to you, saying he had powers to. He showed you. He was able to do a lot more than you were, and you begged him to teach you. The longer you two spent together, the more he taught you, and the stronger your bond grew. You were falling for him, and you thought he'd been falling for you to.

You two did everything together. You'd get food, bags of it, and bring it back to the warehouse, taking care of the others. You couldn't deny the connection between you both. Neither could he. Neither one of you wanted to. But you could see something slowly changing in him. As the days turned to months, the darkness in Kylo grew immensely. You chose to ignore it, to be ignorant about it. You didn't want to think about it. To lose Kylo would be losing a piece of yourself. It'd be tearing a piece of your heart out, and crushing it. You couldn't handle it. He'd taught you so much not only about your powers, but about who you were. He gave you hope for the future, your future with him, but there was just something you couldn't shake about him. Something off.

Your first time, in life, not just with Kylo, he'd been gentle. Caring. Overly giving. You'd never felt as much pleasure in your life as you had that night. He'd taken his time, moving his hands over your body, relishing the softness of your skin. His mouth had explored every inch of your skin, leaving nothing untouched. You'd given yourself over to him, completely, and he ate it up as if it was his last meal. That's when everything changed. His kindness turned into an obsessive need. You'd wanted to take time to yourself, to try and figure your powers out on your own, and he'd taken offense to it, saying you were being ungrateful, and you insisted you werent. That night, he'd come to you, and he'd given you what he thought was a gift of his love. It was someone's heart. He'd looked to you with pleading eyes, a smirk over his face. You were terrified, scared, and wanted to flee. Every instinct in your body called to you to get away from him, but you couldn't. You weren't strong enough to push past the fear that was inside of you. The man, the sweet man, the loving, caring man you'd fallen for, he wasn't here anymore. This creature, this demon that stood before you, he was evil incarnate, and he didn't even know. Or maybe he did and didn't even care, and that would make it worse. You begged him to never do anything like that again, and he'd grabbed you throwing you up against the wall, and brought his mouth to yours, glaring into your eyes. His eyes blackened, and then rolled into the back of his head.

You pushed him back, screaming "Let go!" His body flew backwards, and that was the last time you'd seen Kylo. You'd ran, you ran so far and for so long that by the time you stopped, you collapsed. You'd ended up at Miss Robichaux's academy. You'd felt a pull to it, and you couldn't help but follow it. You were taken in, Ms.Cordellia promising to take care of you. She'd been able to feel the power in you, and you confirmed it. You told her everything that had happened, the darkness in your ex lover, and how you had all those dreams in your younger years.

Cordelia assured you that you were safe, and that nothing was going to happen to you. Your powers grew more, learning more and more abilities. You were blossoming, unaware of how badly you'd hurt Kylo, and how dead set he'd been on hunting you down, and killing you. You had thoughts of him, praying to the maker that he was okay, but you couldn't bring yourself to find him, and make sure he was okay. You were sucked into the feeling of your new powers. It was intoxicating, and you wanted more. You impressed Cordelia and the other girls, being told that you had potential to become the next supreme, and this got to your head. You pushed yourself daily, exploring new powers and tricks.

There was a day when the academy, Cordellia, Merdle, Zoe and you went to the Hawthorne academy. Ariel demanding their presence. Cordelia and Myrtle had bickered the entire time, trying to figure out why they were being called to the mole hole, but they went. Obligations and such. When you got there, you'd had a bad feeling the second you got off the elevator and made your way through the underground school. Something didn't feel right. You tried to warn Cordelia, but she dismissed it, assuring you it was fine. You'd all listened to the men go on and on about this boy wonder, and you couldn't help but be curious about who he was, and what his powers were. Ariel sounded so sure about it, and that he'd be the next supreme, but Cordelia put him right into place, telling him there has never been a male supreme, and there never would be.

You were getting ready to leave, walking through the school, everyone's eyes on you, drilling into you. If looks could kill, these men would have killed the four of you. It was when you got outside, the four of you looking right out in front fo you, and Cordelia's face paling that made you stop in your tracks. Your mouth fell open seeing a beautiful blonde haired boy, dressed in black, a cape around his back, billowing in the wind as he strutted across the lawn, Queenie, a witch who'd died in the Hotel Cortez, unable to escape no matter how hard Cordelia had tried, and Madison, a with who'd been sent to hell. They were at his sides. You turned to Cordelia and she fell to the ground. Her powers had been weakening, the next supreme, who you thought was you, was rising and that's what happened. The old supreme would withering away to nothing, their power being given to the next supreme, and they'd die.

When Cordelia woke, she insisted on seeing Michael, and she stood in front of the council, explaining she'd seen the same images, and visions, you once had, and that it was important for Michael to take the test of the seven wonders. There was a stillness that washed over you and the other witches, pure shock bubbling up, and you pulled Cordelia to the side, trying to tell her that there was an evil in that boy. When he'd looked you dead in the face, your bones chilled, shivers running up and down it. There wasn't just a smugness over his face, there was a darkness in his eyes, an evil. Cordelia told you that you were being paranoid, but you just knew what you felt. You'd always been able to sense evil, since Kylo, and you knew what you felt.

When Michael completed the seven wonders, and brought Misty back from her own personal Hell, it was Misty that confirmed that Michael had done something in hell that made her think he was bad news too. Sure, now Cordelia wanted to listen. This was when Cordelia had decided that you were the only one who could save the coven. As the upcoming supreme you had a part to do. She promised you'd be safe, your identity would be hidden away from Michael, and Kylo, assuring your safety, and she'd come for you when the time was right.

[POVS NOW]

Your eyes shot open, sweat pouring down your forehead. You sighed, rolling your head from one side to the other, trying to snap out of your haze. Your eyes widened, hearing a shriek from the other side of the door. You jolted upwards, planting your feet firmly on the ground, and rushing for the door. You tugged it open, peering down the hallway, and you rolled your eyes seeing Coco frantically waving her hands around as a spider crawled across the floor. She stomped on it, scoffing. You frowned, stepping out into the hallway, and you pushed her aside. "You didn't have to do that."

Coco's brows furrowed together, her expression washing over with disgust. "Are you serious? That's a spider. Like as if!" She turned, walking away, muttering under her breath.

You crouched down, putting your hands over the body of the spider, closing your eyes. You didn't know why you were doing this, something inside of you was screaming at you to. Your eyes shot open when you felt a power surge through your hands, pushing into the spider, and the spiders body healed, and came back to life. You smiled, looking down at it. You didn't know you could do that. It was instinct. You cupped your hand in front of it, and it crawled up into your hand. "Come on little buddy." As soon as you turned on your heels, you were met with a large torso right in front of you. You gulped, your eyes trailing up the black clothing and landing on Kylo's freckled face.

Kylo's head cocked to the side, and he glanced to the spider, than to your face. "Little witch." He shot his hand up, grabbing onto your wrist, and tugging you down the hallway towards Langdon's office. He waved his hand the doors pulling open, and he pulled you inside. "She just did magic." He released your wrist. "I knew I fucking knew who she was. This is the bitch that fucking left me alone."

Michael's head turned away from his computer. He pulled the screen down, his rings clanking against the side of it as he did. He rose his brows into the air, looking right to you and then to Kylo. "Hmm?"

"This, bitch," Kylo motioned to you." Remember when you found me, and I told you what I wanted to do?"

"I do." Michael's tone was almost bored, calm. He didn't turn from your gaze, but his eyes trailed down to your cupped palm. "What about it?"

"This is the bitch." Kylo knew he'd known you from somewhere. Your magic use confirmed it. He'd only known one person capable of doing what you did, and that had been you. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides, his rage being fueled with every second.

"I see." Michael slid his body backwards, pushing the chair back against the floor, and he rose to his feet. He walked with calculated, slow, drawn out steps. His hands slowly moving around his back, over one another. His chest puffed out, his head tipping up. The red eye shadow around his blue eyes seemed to make them stand out more in the glint of the fire behind him as he approached your side. "What's in your hand?"

"Uh..." You weren't sure you wanted to talk. Kylo clearly knew who you were, but you still didn't know him. You were desperately trying to rack your mind for the memories, but nothing came. You swallowed hard, and slowly opened your hand, showing Michael the spider that was nestled into your palm.

"Interesting." Michael studied the spider over, an amused look spreading over his perfectly formed face. "Leave us." He shot his head up, staring into Kylo's eyes.

"What? No." Kylo growled.

"I said," Michael stepped in front of you, his face hardening. "Leave."

Kylo scoffed, storming off through the doors, and down the hallway.

Michael walked over to the doors, sliding his hands around his sides, and he pulled the doors closed. He turned on his heels, and he motioned with his hand, waving it through the air, and making your body move backwards down into the chair. "Tell me, do you know who Kylo is?"

"No."

"Let me help you with that." Michael had to assume that there'd been a spell on you to block your memories, and he was able to help you remember. He slowly approached your seated body, raising his hand out, and taking the spider from you. He turned enough to put the spider onto the table, and back to you. He stepped around the chair, and he lowered his head down, putting his chin on your shoulders. His fingers trailed over the back of the chair, and down your shoulders. "You're going to have to give yourself to me. Let me in your mind." His voice was a husky whisper.

Your body shuddered as his warm, sticky breath ghosted around your skin. You could feel the hairs on your neck stand at attention, and your hands went up, grabbing onto the leather covered arm rests. "I don't think I can." His fingers moved down your shoulders, to just above your clothed breasts. You sucked in a breath when he moved them down past them, taking a second to squeeze them.

"I think you can, and you want to." Michael's mouth rose to the bottom of your ear, trailing his hands down to your stomach. "Do you want to remember what's been hidden away from you for so long?" He stopped moving his hands, a whimper coming from your lips at his lack of touch. He chuckled softly. "I know you do. Close your eyes."

You obliged, clamping your eyes shut tightly and leaning your head back against the headrest. You could feel his long golden locks brushing against the side of your face, adding to the sensations. Your body jerked up as his right hand slid down to the band of your pants.

"Let me in..." Michael took the bottom part of your ear between his teeth, nibbling at it gently. He worked his hand past your pants, down to your panties. He wasn't surprised to feel that your arousal was seeping through the thin fabric. He'd seen you touching yourself, moaning out his name, wishing he'd take you. He'd watched it, and he'd found a slight amusement in it. "Hmm, as wet as I'd knew you'd be. Actually, you're wetter." He had to get his mockery in, for his own pleasure. He bit the bottom part of your ear slightly harder when you moaned out. "Now, let me in your mind..." He pressed his ring clad middle finger up against your sex, rubbing your clothed clit with it. "That's right, let me take over."

Your nails dug into the leather, leaving marks as Michael's fingers toyed with you. Your body just seemed to melt at his touch, and you didn't know why. You felt a pressure in your skull, it was almost painful but it was quickly replaced by the pleasure rising more and more as Michael's fingers increased against you. You bit the inside of your cheek, desperate to not let out anymore moans. You felt shameful as it was enjoying what this man was doing to you, and you didn't want to shame yourself more by letting out your needy little moans.

Michael dug around in your mind, struggling to get inside. Whoever had put this spell on you, they were powerful, but not as powerful as he was. He finally broke through the barrier, digging into your hidden away parts, and he found the memories of you and Kylo. They played for him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, his eyes turning completely white, and his eye lids shuddering. He didn't stop playing with your clit, and your clothed core. He kept up his pace, his head rolling from side to side as Kylo and your younger years flashed through his mind. He snapped back, his face forming a sneer. He didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. However, he'd be able to use that to his advantage. Kylo and you had history? What a better way to bring out the feelings in you than to toy with you, manipulate you, manipulate him? He chuckled softly, putting his mouth back to your ear. He'd also seen in your mind all the dirty, naughty images you wanted him, and Kylo to do to you, and he just couldn't help himself. "You want me don't you?"

You couldn't hold back the moan that'd built in your throat. It was too powerful. As it broke past your lips, your cheeks reddened, sweat dripping down the back of your neck. Your nails raked at the fabric, your hips bucking wildly up into his hand. You didn't dare open your eyes, you couldn't look to him. Not yet anyways. As your orgasm rose faster, and closer, you'd been unable to tame the sounds from your lips. They were unlike anything you'd let out before. When you bliss hit you, you were completely drowned in it. It felt like your soul had rose out from your body, and lifted up onto cloud 9. Your hips didn't stop bucking up into Michael's hand until moments after the aftermath. You were panting, gasping, sweating. You were speechless, when you finally opened your eyes, you gasped seeing Micheal across the desk from you, sitting in his chair, leaned off to the side. He looked like he'd been there the whole time, just watching you. Your eyes widened, and you couldn't help but instantly feel like you'd just imagined that entire thing. Now you were even more embarrassed. You ungripped the arm rests, pushing yourself to your feet, and shaking your head. "I've got to go." 

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Michael's gaze followed you as you hurried to the doors, and he smirked, seeing how absolutely flustered and distraught you were. He'd not only gotten into your head, he'd gotten into your soul. He'd pulled out your darkest desires, and he'd used them to mess with you. You were a mess, and he knew it. 

"I just got ..." You stammered, nibbling at your bottom lip. "I just ..I got to think." Your mind was flooded with all the memories that had been stripped from you. Kylo and yours relationship, all the time spent at the Academy, all your magic, and powers you'd been kept hidden inside. It made sense now. It was all coming together, and you were overwhelmed. You pushed the doors open, and sped out into the hallway. You shook your head, trying to process everything. You'd rounded the corner, stopping mid-step when you saw Ms.Venable step out of her room. She looked ghostly, she looked sad as hell. Broken, if you dared make that assumption. "Are you okay Ms.Venable?"

The woman turned, her cane hitting the floor, holding herself up. She was shaking, trembling. She was trying to keep her shit together, trying to be strong, and brave, but after what Kylo had done to her, she was having a hard time keeping it together. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She wasn't going to admit that she'd been practically raped, and forced into cumming. She wasn't going to admit that Kylo had done what he had done to her. It would only add to her defeat, and her respect, which she was afraid had already been destroyed, would plummet even more. Her footsteps were slow, drawn out as she walked towards the stairs, and put the cane in her other hand, using the railing to bring herself down the stairs. She made her way to the bottom, and walked through the outpost to Ms.Mead's room. She didn't bother knocking, she opened the doors, and she stepped into the room. "Ms.Mead, we need to get rid of Michael, and Kylo." 

"I'm listening," Ms.Mead's attention went to Ms.Venable, and she smirked. "Sit. What happened?" She listened as Ms.Venable explained what had happened, and she could feel her robotic mind almost overloading with the information. "He will pay." She rose to her feet, clenching her hands together. "I'll kill him right now." 

"No, I've got an idea." As soon as the words came out, the doors opened, the large woman of a guard, stepping in. "The gates have been breached." Ms.Venable rose to her feet, using her cane to prop herself up again, and she followed after the large woman, Ms.Mead at her side. "Well, go see what it is." When the two came back in, they were carrying a large chest. Ms.Mead scanned it for radiation, but it cleared. "Open it." 

Ms.Mead opened it, apples being inside. "Oh ...." Ms.Venable reached down, grabbing one apple, and bringing it to her lips. She examined it, and took a small bite, moaning at the taste. "It's fresh. It must be from the sanctuary. Langdon's attempt to convince everyone that there's hope. I've got an idea." She looked to Ms.Mead briefly, and then to the other woman. "Take care of the horses." The woman took her leave, and Ms.Venable stepped to Ms.Mead. "How about we have a party?" 

"A celebration. That's a wonderful idea." Ms.Mead smiled darkly.

Kylo's steps stopped as he stepped into the dining room, peering around the room. "What's everyone going on today?" He glimpsed everyone over, seeing the glare coming from Coco. "Oh, don't tell me you're still upset about the other day." 

Coco rolled her eyes, turning her head away from him. She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. "I'm not." 

"Sure you're not." Kylo chuckled, lowering himself down at the end of the couch, and looking to the fire. He tuned his hearing to the music that played on repeat, the same song filling the silence of the air, over and over again. He shuddered to think how long they had to hear the same song, every day. He couldn't handle that. He shot his hand up, the player mushing together, and bursting into a million pieces, scattering all over the floor. 

"What the fuck?" Coco's head snapped around, her hand coming up and smacking Kylo across the face as hard as she could. "That was the only music we had! Asshole." 

"So bold." Kylo reached for her wrist, pulling her across the couch to him. He put his mouth right to her exposed neck, and he grazed his teeth over it. "So brave, little girl." He smirked against her lips when she moaned out.

The sound of footsteps drew Kylo's head back, and he glanced to Malcolm, who was standing in the doorway, smirking. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Malcolm's tone was coy, his whole demeanor washing over with interest. He looked to Kylos hand around Coco's wrist, seeing the redness on her cheeks. "I'll leave." He went to turn but Kylo spoke up.

"Stay. Watch how much of a mess she is." Kylo turned back to Coco, putting his lips back to her neck, and nibbling at it. She melted into him, and Kylo's hand came up around the front, and squeezing it tightly. 

Coco moaned out, her body pushing into Kylo's. "God you're such a tease...Just take me." 

"I want in on this." Malcolm sat down next to Kylo, his hand coming up, and running through his soft raven locks. He tangled his fingers in his hair, and gripped the back of his skull pulling Kylo's head back. He grinned when Kylo's head turned to him, and he leaned in, putting his lips to Kylo's. 

Kylo kissed Malcolm back, roughly. His tongue dominating his in seconds, and he let out a grunt against his mouth. He pulled from the kiss, a trail of saliva hanging from his bottom lip. "Hmm, you're both needy little messes." He pulled his body up, and he pushed Malcolm towards Coco. "How about you take care of one another's needs? " He had made the air in the room electric with sexual desire, undeniable sexual need. He watched in amusement as Coco and Malcolm's bodys collided, their hands running all over one another. He knew Malcolm was gay, but he was unable to fight against Kylo's powers. He was unable to control himself. More chaos. He smirked, turning on his heels, and making his way for the doorway as the two ripped each others clothes off, getting to the dirty deed. He made it out into the main part of the academy, and he stopped, looking upwards to the top of the stairs where Ms.Venable was glaring down at him. He smirked again, waving at her, and went about his mission to see what other chaos he could cause.

Ms.Venable scowled. She looked to one of the servant girls, demanding she get everyone gathered so she could tell them about the party that was to take place later. The girl nodded, scampering off, and Ms.Venable sighed. She'd get her revenge. She'd been made a fool of, pushed down into a shell, and she was going to get payback. Her power that Kylo had stripped from her, she was going to take back. She'd take care of Kylo and Michael once and for all. She was getting to that sanctuary one way or another.


	4. Kylo's Payback

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language, smut, finally..like smut smut...three way smut, blood play, knife play, choking, slapping, anal, fingering....

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

"That's right, cry..." Kylo's hand shot through the air, the riding crop cascading down upon your body with a burning sensation jolting down your back, making your skin tense. Kylo had come to your room in the middle of the night, and moved like a stalker in the night. He'd crept up to your bedside, slowly putting his hand over your mouth to prevent you from screaming out, and he'd knocked you out with his powers. He lifted you from the comforts of your bed, carrying you with an uncaring demeanor through the academy. He'd brought you down to the basement where Mr.Gallant had been strung up and tortured by Ms.Venable and Ms.Mead for his indiscretions. He'd strung your limp body up, one wrist clasped into the metal bind, and then the other. He pulled his blade from his back pocket, cutting away your clothes in just a few quick motions. They fell gracefully to the floor, and he looked your body over, slight admiration glinting in his eyes. "I remember you. I don't know why I didn't before, but I remember everything, clearly. I know who you are,"

Kylo's hand rose, the tip of the blade pressing into your clavicle, and digging into the skin cutting into your air way. He smirked when you finally came to, whimpering as your eyes locked into his own. "Y/N, you left me..."

The pained tone in his voice didn't go unnoticed. The sharpness of the blade cutting into the lower part of your esophagus made you whimper again as he twisted the tip in a circle. You felt the warmth of the red liquid dripping down between your fleshy mounds. "Kylo, please don't do this."

"Kylo, please don't do this.'" Kylo mocked, snapping the blade from your throat, and stepping around your body. He brought the edge of the blade to the back of your neck, pressing into it. "And why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason."

He wasn't very far from you. He was close enough to feel his body heat emitting off of his large form. Your lips curled together when the blade sliced into your fragile fles. It cut your skin so effortlessly. You tipped your head back, stepping outwards with your right foot, and tugging at the metal binds above your head. You couldn't out. You gasped when Kylo ran the blade down your spine, the warm liquid seeping from gash. "Kylo, because, i..."

"'Because i...Kylo, please, stop,...Please..'" Kylo continued to find amusement in his own mockery of your pathetic pleas. He wasn't buying it, nor was it effecting him the way you wanted it to. He didn't care for your agony, he was living for it right now. He wanted you to hurt. He wanted you to bleed. He wanted to hurt you like you'd hurt him when you left him. He brought his hand with the blade it down to right above your ass, and he tipped his hand upwards, pressing the tip of the blade into one of your dimples. "Bitch, you're going to be sorry for pretending to love me and abandoning me. You left like I was nothing. Now, I'm going to show you that you're nothing. Witch or not, I don't give a shit. You're worthless. The only reason you're here is because we let you be here." He stepped closer, pushing the tip of the blade further into the dimple, and groaning when you cried out. "That's right, cry, whine, scream, no one is going to come save you. You're making me," He pushed his hardened length against your other ass cheek, and gyrated his hips around making sure you felt it. "Hard..." He snapped his hand upwards, cutting into your back as he did. He brought his hand around your body, teasing your left nipple with the tip. He slid his other hand up, trailing his long fingers up the trail of blood that trickled down your stomach. He coated his fingertips, and pushed them to your lips.

You turned your head, fighting back the sobs that were building in the middle of your throat. You wouldn't give Kylo the satisfaction of knowing how much pain he was bringing you. If that's what he wanted, you'd deny him that. As his fingers pushed against your lips, you bit down on the inside of your lips, clamping them shut. You breathed in through your nose.

Kylo's head was besides yours, seeing what you were doing with your lips, and he growled. "Open." He pinched your nose, cutting off your ability to breath through it, and he waited for you to part your lips. The very second he heard you gasp for air, his fingers followed behind the breath. He plunged them all the way into the back of your throat, pressing it to the roof, making you gag and choke. "Mm, yes, just like that. You were always good with those pretty little lips." He continued teasing your hardened nipple with the blade, cutting into it just enough to draw blood. He got bored with your left one, and moved to your right, repeating his actions. He got bored with that, wiggling his fingers around in your mouth, relishing the sounds that were against his fingers. "Such a naughty thing. You're trying so hard to not moan out in pleasure. I bet," He pulled his saliva covered fingers from you, and dragged them down your chin, pushing his body harder into yours. "If I," He stopped, pushing his mouth right to your ear. "Felt you, you'd be wet. You always did get so wet for me....always so eager, and dripping." His hand slowly moved down your body, his touch burning your skin as he did.

You bit your bottom lip, nibbling at it as hard as you could, making sure you didn't moan out when he touched your sensitive bud. But you failed. The second his middle finger brushed over it, the slightest, softest gesture, your mouth parted open, and you tipped your head back. Your feet pushed up, making your body jolt into his hand. When he pulled his hand from you, you whimpered in protest. You were cursing yourself for being such a mess. He terrified you. He had since that day he'd brought you that heart. But even now, he was only speaking truths. He always had you dripping for him, as you were now. When he slid his hand back against you, slowly circling your opening, your body jerked again. "Fuck you Kylo."

"Ohhhhh." Kylo chuckled softly, darkly into your ear. The vibrations shooting down your neck, making goosebumps appear. "So brave. I'm stronger than you. Always have been, always will be. Michael helped me get to a potential I knew I had. I just didn't know how to get there on my own. Speaking of Michael," The name came from his lips with an undertone of bitterness. "I know," He pulled his bladed hand up, gripping the handle tightly. He pushed his knuckles into your temple, pushing your head closer to his. "I know about everything...All the dirty little thoughts you've had about him. That's the type of guy you want? He's worse than me you know." Kylo's tone was dripping with a jealous hate. He didn't like that Langdon had taken an interest in you, and that you took an interest in him. "You know what happens to slutty girls?" He growled, grabbing your ear lobe with his teeth and biting down hard. He got a cry out from you, and it only egged him on more. He ground his teeth together, and then pulled his head back. He kissed your neck, and as he did, he slid his fingers through your wet folds, and up inside of you. "I'm going to remind you who you belong to." He pulled the blade back from your temple, and he glanced over your shoulder, looking down to your stomach. He put the blade to your skin, and he carved his name into your flesh. It was much harder to do from the upside down angle he had, but he managed.

Your screams broke through the room. They weren't pained though. Well, most of them weren't. Initially when he started cutting into you, they had been, but as his fingers sped up into your core, they changed almost instantly. Your eyes filled with tears as the pleasure grew more and more, and your lips quivered. "Shit.." You pushed back into him, rubbing your bare ass against his clothes. Even now, as he was torturing you, you wanted him, and you hated yourself for it. He was a monster. "Stop.."

"Stop?" Kylo cocked his head to the side, pausing all actions on your body. He took a minute to read your body language, feeling your legs close around his hand, and your body buck back into him. "You really don't want me to stop do you?"

"No..." You knew how wrong this was, but honestly, that only added to the pleasure. You should have been trying to get away from him. He was going to cut you open like a stuffed turkey, and you knew it. He was going to verbally degrade you, he was going to make you feel worthless, and slutty. He was going to shame you, and you shouldn't have been completely soaked at the idea of that, but you were. Perhaps it had something to do with how much of a mess Michael had made you. That was the perfect explanation. You didn't want this, they were making you feel this way, some how. That was a lie, and you couldn't even believe it for half a second. You did want this. Your thighs rubbed against Kylo's large hand, trying to get him to move again.

"Hmm, poor little horny thing." Kylo teased, licking your neck slowly. He could taste the saltiness seeping from your pores already. "Already so worked up." He pulled both hands from you, stepping backwards. His golden-emerald eyes moved up and down your body, taking in every little cut, the trails of blood, the wound in your dimple. You looked like art to him. A master piece. It lit his darkness up, and he smirked. He stepped around you, brushing the edge of the blade against the side of your cheek as he did. He got a moan from you, and he sighed. "How can you want this as bad as you do and hate me? Hmm? How come you fled Y/N? I loved you, I thought you loved me...."

You waited for the blade to remove from your cheek, and you rose your teary gaze to meet his. You didn't even try to hide the lustful glint in your eyes, there was no hiding it at this point. "I'm sorry, I was scared. You scared me-" His hand came up, crashing against your cheek, sending a burn throughout your face. You sucked your lip in, and whimpered. When you turned your head back, he slapped you again, this time making you bite your lip hard. The metallic taste moving down your tongue into the back of your throat. You blinked, looking to him with pained eyes. "I'm-"

He cut you off. "If you say you're sorry, one more fucking time." He drew the blade up, pushing it against your hip, and twisting it into your skin. "I'll cut you open,..." His other hand pushed back up against your sex, and he shoved three fingers into you, not bothering to wait for you to adjust. He groaned at the tightness, wishing that was his cock inside of you, not his fingers. He hadn't totally been going against Michael's words. He was only half breaking his rule. He figured he'd get away with it, but he was wrong. He worked at bringing you close to the edge, and he pulled his hand away right before you got there. He smirked, putting his soaking fingers to his lips, but a hand shot out, grabbing his hand, and pulling it to them. Kylo's head turned, his face flushing when he saw Michael beside him. "Michael.."

Michael didn't say a word. He pulled Kylo's fingers to his lips, his tongue curling out around them, and he greedily lapped off your wetness. He leaned his head from one side to the other, his tongue swiping out over his bottom lip when he pulled Kylo's hand away. His blue eyes side glancing to Kylo, but locking into yours. "Y/N, what has he done to you?" He stepped to Kylo, cupping his hands together behind his back, and moving his eyes from your face, slowly down your bloody body. "I see you've gone against what I've told you." His head turned ever so slightly, looking behind him to Kylo.

Kylo cleared his throat, and he puffed his chest out. "You're not the boss of me." He gasped when Michael's right hand shot up, using his powers to throw Kylo up against the wall, and sliding him up towards the ceiling. "I'm not, am I? How about we tell father how much of a bad boy you've been?" He was using a dark, threatening tone.

Your face washed over with a perplexity at Michael's words. "Father? Wait, what?" It had to be some kind of inside joke. No way were these two brothers. That didn't make sense....Unless...Your head turned to look up to Kylo who was still being held upon the wall. Your attention drew back to Michael, his face lowering down to yours.

"Yes, we're brothers. Same Father." Michael stated matter of factly. His eyes moved over your body, an almost lustfulness in them. He did love blood. He loved the taste, he loved the texture, he loved the way it looked. He loved everything about it. His gaze paused on Kylo's name carved into your stomach, and he slowly brought his ring clad fingers to the carvings, brushing against them teasingly. He watched your body flinch, and he smirked. "Now, now, Kylo, you can't claim something that my father already has. Neither one of us can, but we can enjoy her...." He slid his hand from the wound, down your stomach.

Michael's touch was just as fiery as Kylo's had been. Your eyes stayed glued onto his hand as it moved closer and closer to your dripping core. You gasped when he stepped to you, and whispered into your ear. "Unlike my brother, I'll make you cum, but you already know that don't you?"

Your eyes widened, your face lighting up with a bright red tint. You knew you hadn't been just imagining that. He'd actually done what he did in his office, right? There was no way he hadn't. His mind fucks were starting to get really confusing, almost overwhelmingly so. You moaned when he brushed against your already stimulated, swollen bud. "Fuck, please...please let me cum."

Kylo's body tried to fight against the hold on it, trying to free himself from off of the wall, but Michael was a lot stronger than he was. He growled as Michael started playing with your clit, and you moaned louder and louder as he pleasured you. "Fucking slut."

"Now, Now, be nice. She can't help it, can you?" Michael kept his mouth against your ear, adding to the sensations and vibrations rushing over your body. He applied more pressure to your clit, rubbing at it furiously. He'd make you cum, if anything to prove to Kylo that he still had the upper hand. Knowing the knowledge he did, it was almost far too easy to weave his webs of deception and manipulation, trapping his little flies into it. He was almost getting his rocks off on all the power he had. He grunted when you moaned, your breath coming up against his neck, making his hair move a bit. "That's right....moan..." He nibbled at your ear, feeling you come undone under his touch.

The moans that filled the air, embarrassed you. They were cracky, pathetic, loud...Your head flew back, your eyes clamping shut, and your body writhing into Michael's hand as he worked you through the aftermath of your bliss, over stimulating you. "Fuck, please.."

Michael dipped his fingers down to your core, his fingers getting coated in all the wetness between your legs. He stepped back, bringing his hand up to your lips, and smearing yourself all over them. "Tell me what you want." He lowered his hand down to his groin, palming himself. "Tell me. Don't be shy."

"Fuck me..."

"Little fucking whore." Kylo growled from his position on the wall. His golden-emerald eyes flashed black as Michael undid his pants, tugging out his hard, long throbbing length. "Michael,"

Michael's head turned, his head cocking to the side, his fingers coiling around himself, and working himself up and down. "Don't be jealous. You'll get her after I'm done with her." He turned back to you, stepping back to you, and sliding his hand under your thigh, lifting your leg up. He brushed his head against your swollen bud, and he pushed it back and forth. "You want this?"

"Yes, gods yes." You pushed forwards trying to get him inside of you. "Please."

Michael shot his hand up to your throat, tipping your head back. He slid his cock to your opening, and he tightened his fingers around you as he pushed into you. He brought his head down, his lips hovering above yours. "No god here." The shadows behind him on the wall, formed the shadow of the devil, and he grunted, his eyes turning black as he started thrusting into you. "Slut." He started a pace into you, slipping his tongue into your mouth, muffling the moan that was about to come out. He let the hold off Kylo.

Kylo's feet thudded against the floor, and he shot his body upright. He stomped over behind you, tangling his fingers in your hair, as he tugged your head further back. He lowered his mouth to your ear. "You've had dirty thoughts about both of us. Now you'll get both of us." He was doing this for his own pleasure, not yours. This was his satisfaction. His victory. He gathered spit into his mouth, and he slid his hand down to his groin, undoing his pants. He tugged his hardened length free, and he cupped his hand under his mouth, spitting into it. He grabbed onto his cock, lathering himself up, and he grabbed onto your ass cheeks, spreading them apart and guiding his cock to your ass. "Now take our cocks like you've been dreaming about." He pushed into you slowly at first, but the more you stretched around him, the further he went into you. He could feel Michael's cock in your pussy, thrusting into you violently, and he groaned. He joined Michael in his obliteration of your holes, starting his own violent pace into you. "Take it bitch." He tugged at your hair, making you whimper into Michael's mouth. "Nasty little whore."

Michael pulled from the kiss, gathering spit into his mouth, and spitting it right back into your parted lips. He smirked when you moaned, swallowing it. "Good girl." Unlike Kylo, Michael's route was appraisal. You'd get more bees with honey than vinegar. Kylo never understood that. He tightened his fingers around your throat, his other hand running down your body, latching into your breast and gripping it hard. "This is what you wanted isn't it?"

"Yes, Yes, yes." The words fell from your lips far too eagerly, but you didn't dare. Their cocks stretching your holes out was making your brain malfunction. The pleasure was far too great to focus on anything but what was happening to you. Your dirty thoughts were becoming reality. Your eyes fell to the wall, seeing the shadowy devil figure behind Michael, and you gulped. A new feeling washed over you as the men's hands worked your body over, taking you. A fear. Terror. Sons of Satan...They were the sons of Satan. That explained their powers. That explained everything. Your mind started to wander but you were quickly brought back to this moment when Michael's hand went down to your clit, and he rubbed at it.

"Now cum all over our cocks. So us how much you wanted this." Michael wasn't one to give into his carnal desires, but there'd just been something about seeing you all cut up, bloody, vulnerable, dripping he couldn't ignore. He had to take you. It wasn't just a desire, it was a need. He grunted, his golden locks brushing up against your face as he lowered his head down to your shoulder, sucking at the skin hard. He was going to mark you more than you already were.

Kylo's hands grabbed onto your waist, his cock thrusting wildly into your ass. His eyes went half-lidded, narrowed as he chased his bliss. He could feel you pulsating and throbbing against him, knowing Michael was feeling the same thing. They both knew you were getting closer and closer to sweet release. Kylo's mouth went down, his teeth taking the sweet spot on your neck into his mouth, and he sucked at it.

As both men thrusted into you, bite you, sucked your skin, touched you, your mind clouded, blocking all other thoughts. Your body was seeping sweat, the temperature rising more and more as they fucked you into oblivion. The moans intensified from out of your lips, and when you came, you screamed out. "OH GODS," You tipped your head back, Kylo's hand coming around your throat, and he peered down at you from his upside down angle. Your eyes dripped tears of pleasure, and you looked right into his blackened eyes, hazey.

"We told you, no god here." Kylo was next to reach his bliss. He grunted, shooting his seed deep into your ass, and thrusting into you through the aftermath of it. He stilled in you as his cock went limp, and he pulled his body from yours, releasing you. He bit his lip watching as Michael continued to fuck into you. "They're all dead." He felt the presences from upstairs fade. Everyone but two.

"I know." Michael growled, shooting his seed deep into your core, and thrusting his way through his euphoria. He stilled, and he pulled from you, bringing his hand up and brushing his fingers down your cheek. "Sleep." He waved his hand in front of you, and he released you from the binds.

Kylo caught your body quickly, and lowered you down to the cold basement floor. He rose his body back upright, tucking himself back into his pants, and doing himself back up. "So, it's time?'

"It's time." Michael smirked slightly, putting himself back together.

Ms.Venable and Ms.Mead made their way to Michael's room, cautiously. They'd put their poison apple plan to the test, and it had worked. Everyone in the outpost was dead. Everyone but you, Michael, Kylo and well them. Ms.Venable stopped, looking to her companion who nodded. She grabbed the door handle, and pushed it open. They both stepped into Michael's room, where Kylo was sitting on the edge of the bed, and Michael was at his computer, typing away. His brows knitted together.

"I'll be right with you, just finishing making the selections for the sanctuary." Michael cooed, and a few moments later he closed his computer, turning his body around to face the women. He smirked a bit.

"No, you're not. We're making the selections now, and I'm afraid you didn't make the cut Mr.Langdon." Ms.Venable stepped to Michael. 

Michael laughed, pulling his hand up from the desk, putting his fingers against his cheek. "I'm sorry I wanted to let you have your moment, but I just couldn't hold it in." He smirked a bit.

"Ms.Mead," Ms.Venable turned her head, looking back to her loyal companion. Ms.Mead rose her hand with the gun up, pointing it right to Michael.

Michael sighed, rising to his feet, his hands falling to his sides. "I wouldn't do that." He tried to warn Ms.Venable, but she didn't listen.

Kylo was watching with very intrigued eyes. He licked his lips, taking in how cocky Ms.Venable looked. Funny how just the other day, she was practically broken. He thought it was funny. He watched as Ms.Mead's hand moved through the air, pointing it right to Ms.Venable. Before anyone could do anything, she shot her twice, in the chest. 

Ms.Venable's body dropped, and Michael glanced down to her, expressionless. He crouched down, cocking his head to the side, his golden locks tipping to the side. 

Ms.Mead's hand lowered. "I'm sorry...I was loyal to her. I -" Tears filled the corners of her eyes.

Michael rose back to his feet, looking right to Ms.Mead. "It's okay, you were only following orders." He paused. "My orders." 

"I don't...I don't understand." Ms.Mead shook her head, dropping the gun to the ground.

Kylo shot to his feet, and he walked over to Ms.Mead's side, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's simple. You were designed by a team. You know you're a robot. But Michael put you here to keep an eye on the outpost. Your true orders come from Michael not Ms.Venable. You're his loyal servant, not Ms.Venables." 

Michael didn't appreciate how harsh Kylo was being to Ms.Mead. He sneered, stepping over Ms.Venable's body, and towards Ms.Mead. He smiled at her, an almost gentle smile. "You were implanted with a very important persons memories. I didn't give you them all for your protection, but still.." He pursed his lips together. "You did the right thing. Now, Kylo, go get the girl. Ms.Mead and I need to talk." 

"Gotcha." Kylo made his way out of the room, through the outpost, stopping to peer into the living room where puke was covering everywhere, and there was dead bodies from all of the outpostees splayed across the floor. Michael was the one who had come up with the poison apple plan. Again, he didn't like getting his hands dirty, and getting Ms.Venable to think that the plan was her idea, wasn't hard. He sighed, making his way down to the basement where your body lay in the same spot as before. He walked over to you, and he bent down, lifting you up into his arms. He'd tried to convince Michael that they didn't need you, but Michael was stubborn. Kylo got his payback for now. If you were coming with them, he'd have time to get even more payback. Life wasn't going to be easy for you. He was going to make it a living hell. 

Cordelia, Madison, and Merdel walked across the lawn, towards the main door of the outpost. They'd gotten into the elevator, and made their way underground. When they stepped out from it, and into the main part of the outpost, Cordelia spoke sternly. "Find our sisters."


	5. Coming Together

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language, death, blood, gore, violence, some more smexy kyloxreaderxmichael time, 

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

[Kylo's life flashback]

The screaming was unbearable. His father, Han Solo, a drunken piece of shit who found no joy in living unless he was beating on his mother, Leia Organa. He could barely remember being little and when the last time he'd seen them kiss or hug or show any signs of legitimate affection towards one another. He'd been told his entire childhood he wasn't actually theres, and that he wasn't ever going to amount to anything. He was just a fucked up little boy who was unloved by his real parents, and they'd taken pity on him. He hated them. He'd hide away in his rooms, hiding in the closet, tucking himself into the only safe space he had, covering his ears and sobbing to drown out the sounds of furniture breaking, and hollering.

This went on for a long while. But everything changed. His mother, finally not being able to take it anymore, and finally letting her anger out, stormed into Kylo's room, ripping the door almost off the hinges, grabbing him by the arm, and beating the living shit out of him. She left him a bloody, beaten and battered mess on the floor, telling him it was all his fault his father was like this, and that she could never love a monster like him.

Something in Kylo snapped that day. He didn't know if he'd just shut off his feelings all together, or he'd actually been broken, but he started doing things which only pissed his parents off more. He'd kill the neighborhood cat while he was playing with it, and he'd accidentally snap its neck with his mind. He'd only think about it, and then it'd happen. He got beat for that. His father would beat his mother, and she'd beat him. Things like that just kept happening. The last straw was when Kylo's dad started beating his mother up, almost killing her. If Kylo hadn't stepped in when he did, his mother would have been dead. Sadly though, his mother attacked him, blaming him for everything wrong in his life,and he'd killed her too.

He was alone...But he was free. He'd taken to the streets, and that's where he found himself at the warehouse, and that's where he found you. The light in the darkness. The smile of an angel. He was drawn to you the very second he set his eyes on you.

Kylo Ren, the mess of a man. A broken hearted man who'd loved too far, and in all the wrong ways. He'd given you what he thought had been the world, and you'd shoved your hand through his chest, ripped out his heart, and stomped on it. Spit on him while he was doubled over and begging you to stay. Not really, but that's how it felt when you'd left him. He thought giving you someone's heart would bring you joy. He thought it was solidify your relationship and prove to you how much he loved you. He thought you'd be flattered, but you weren't. You'd been terrified of him from that very moment on. He always knew there was a fear of him in you, but he thought it was snuffed out when he showed you he wasn't like the others. He wanted to protect you.

He'd spent hours, days, weeks training you, helping you tape into your powers and learning to control them. He'd given you every second of each day, and it still hadn't been enough. When you left, Kylo was sure that you took his heart and anything that had been good inside of him with you. He hadn't been the same since.

He spent the majority of his days terrorizing people. He'd play a cat and mouse game, hunting girls and guys down, taunting them. He'd catch them, release them, let them think they were free, and he'd catch them again. He'd torture them until they either died of blood loss, or weakness. Either way, they always died. He was always left alone. The nights and days seemed to mold together, and Kylo had lost track of how many days had passed since you'd left him. He was almost thankful for that, and then he'd heard your name as he was walking down the streets. His attention was drawn almost instantly, looking to the young group of young adults giggling. He glared, his bottom lip twitching, and he stormed after the group. He'd been on their asses for a long while, and when they slowly dwindled away from one another, leaving the girl who'd said your name by herself, he pounced. He snatched her up from behind, using his powers to knock her out, and he slid her into the shadows. He'd made sure the coast was clear before slipping her into a window in the back part of the building, and climbing up in after her. He'd strung her up upon a table, and he slapped her face until she was awake. He clamped his hand over her mouth, glaring right into her eyes.

"Where is Y/N? I'm going to remove my hand, if you scream, I'll fucking rip your teeth out, and shove them one by one into your eyeballs. Do I make myself clear?" Kylo's tone had been cruel, unkind. He wanted her to be afraid, and man was she. She was shaking so violently he thought her skin would fall of her bones. He slowly drew his hand up, and he sighed in relief when she whimpered out softly.

"Who? I don't know who you're talking about!" The poor girl could barely see straight she was crying so hard. Her eyes burned with the saltiness of her tears, and down over her swollen cheeks. "Please, I don't know what's going on."

"The girl's named you mentioned." Kylo paused. He explained your description to her, and he asked "Is that her?"

"No, you've got the wrong person. I'm sorry." The girl sobbed harder when Kylo grabbed her chin, pinching her face together.

"I don't believe you." Kylo stepped away from her, his hands coming up at his sides, and his body started shaking. Snakes came from seemingly out of no where, slithering all over the girls' body, and one went right into her mouth as she screamed. Kylo's smirk grew as the snakes attacked her, and slithered into every hole they could find. He spun on his heels, hearing the gurgled sobs from her as he walked away, and then silence. He was alone yet again, and now he was paranoid that you were still out and about, around, mocking him. Taunting him. He didn't stop to think that maybe he was being paranoid. He was. There was no doubt about it.

That night was rainy, the clouds filling the skies in darkness, and thunderous claps all around him. He'd taken shelter inside, finding a room by himself, away from his earlier mess, and he'd just stared as the rain fell from the skies unforgivingly. He didn't know why, but something told him to get up to his feet, and go outside. He listened. He made his way outside, and he tipped his head back, the rain pouring down onto his body, soaking his raven locks, dripping down his freckled cheeks, and he let out the most chaotic scream he'd ever let out in his life. He collapsed to his knees, lowering his head down, and his eyes blackened, a power taking control of him. He'd been taken over by something sinister, and he'd rose to his feet, walking through the abandoned warehouse, lighting every single person he passed on fire as he walked past them. By the time he came back to reality, the darkness leaving him, he was in a strange place, the middle of a field, and he had no idea where he was or how he got here. He stayed there, letting the rain fall down on him, and he sobbed. He could hear the screams in his head, and see the people rolling around trying to put the flames out on their bodies, and he couldn't get the images out of his head. This power inside of him terrified even himself, but it was intoxicating. After the initial shock of it all, Kylo found himself wanting to see what else he could do.

His loneliness was consuming. He felt like he'd fallen into an endless pit of despair, and he was trying to swim to the top, just for a breath of air, but he could never make it to the top. His anger grew more and more, his methods of amusing himself becoming more and more violent, and fucked up.

He'd found himself in front of a congregation that had just ended, people piling out of it, smiles across their faces, laughter filling the air. It burned his ears. His head had flown back, his hands rising to his sides, and he muttered a language he'd never muttered before. There was a cloud of darkness that took over him, and the entire church lit up into flames. He'd blacked out, falling to the ground and when he woke, a beautiful blonde male was standing above him, peering down at him.

"Your powers," Michael paused, his shortened blond wavy locks bouncing to the side when he tipped his head. He was studying Kylo. Reading him. Taking in all the power that was emitting off of him. He'd been able to sense Kylo, and he knew he had to find him. He was like him. A warlock. Strong. Powerful. Untamed power hiding in his core. "I can feel it."

"I...I didn't mean to." Kylo pushed his hands flat to the concrete, forcing himself to his feet, tears streaming from his eyes over his freckled cheeks. He glanced to the area where the church had been, just ashes residing in its place. "I.." His knees wobbled, and he sucked in a breath of air, exhaling with a sob. He couldn't explain what had come over him, just that he hadn't even thought about it. It just happened.

"It's alright. You were upset. You need to be trained. Come with me, and I'll help you." Michael stretched his black leather gloved hand, reaching for Kylo's shaking ungloved hand. "Come on."

Kylo swallowed hard, blinking to rid himself of the tears blurring his vision. He cautiously rose his hand up, curling his fingers around Michael's, and he followed after him down the sidewalk. Kylo took the time to study Michael over as he'd done to him. There was nothing but sheer power radiating off of the beautiful blond. He was stoic. He was calculated. Meticulous. He walked with purpose, his head held high. The way his hips swayed, the way his chest was pushed out. He was the epitome of godly, or ungodly, and Kylo wanted to be just like him. It was in that moment, as he followed behind him, Michael's cape billowing behind him, the sun shining down on his flawless porcelain face, his baby blue eyes glistening in the rays of the sun, that Kylo knew he was going to be his idol. He'd been sent this angel of a man to help him. Perhaps there was a god.

Kylo believed that for a long while but it was quickly changed one night. Michael had taken Kylo back to his home, a large manor, gothic but a modern, almost fancy gothic styled home. Everything was very updated, but with the antique look added to it. Just a little spice. Kylo was in awe. He'd patiently waited for Michael to come back from his 'outing' and he'd gotten bored. He explored the house, taking note of all the neat artifacts Michael had collected. He'd gotten lost in one of the books he'd found on a desk, called 'The Satanic Bible'.

"Kylo," Michael stepped into the room, his office, and he smiled at the raven haired male. "I've brought you a gift."

Kylo's head lifted from the pages, and his brows furrowed together. "A gift?" He was intrigued. He stepped around the desk, following after Michael. He'd been a bit reluctant to follow him into a room that he hadn't even noticed was there. The door seemed to have blended into the wall, and when Michael opened it, Kylo's mouth fell open seeing the girl laying upon the table, tied up by her wrists and her ankles, her mouth covered, and tears seeping from her eyes. "For me?"

"For you." Michael motioned for Kylo to enter the room, smirking when he did, and approached the girl. "I need to figure something out. The time we've spent together has only told me just a little bit about your capabilities. I need to make sure that you are who I think you are. There's only one other person who has the same powers you do, and that's me. If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm the Anti-Christ." He motioned to the girl on the table. "I'm offering you this chance, once and once only, join me, help me take over the world, bring pure chaos and destruction to earth, and bring on the apocalypse. Help me bring these humans to their knees." He smirked a bit, stepping to Kylo who couldn't take his eyes off of the girl. "You've got a great darkness in you. I can sense it. I can feel it." He brought his hand up to Kylo's shoulder, and he brushed his fingers along his jawline. "Now show me it. Take our her heart. Using only your mind." Michael pulled his hand from Kylo's body, and he stepped off to the side.

It was solidified that Kylo was indeed made from the darkness of Michael's father when he pulled the girls heart from her chest cavity with his mind, his eyes blackening, the candles in the room flickering, and the shadowy figure of his father, Satan appearing behind him. As pleased as Michael was by this, having an ally, he found himself dumbfounded as to why he wouldn't have known about this sooner. Why had his father kept him from his brother for so long? What was the purpose? Why now? His mind raced, overwhelmed with trying to figure it out.

The weeks that followed were purely chaotic. Michael and Kylo had found themselves visiting these fake 'cults'. Michael's patience for their ignorance was growing thin. He'd found himself more often than not wanting to show these cult members what true power and true evil was, and he did. Kylo and him brought on a whole new world. They'd brought on the apocalypse, and they barely had to lift a finger. They stated with the most powerful companies in the world, those surrounding technology, and they'd shut everything down, except their company. They'd collected powerful individuals around the world, giving them their safe havens, promising them they'd be safe from their destruction if they didn't interfere. They were more than happy to oblige. Thus this formed the cooperative, and the outposts. Things were coming together nicely, and one by one, Kylo and Michael visited each outpost, working their magic, literally and giving people the exact circumstances they'd needed to destroy and turn against one another. It pleased Michael how easily his plan was coming together, and Kylo was absolutely enthralled with it all. His powers had grown immensely, constantly using his powers when he was presented the opportunity.

[POVS present day]

Kylo stopped mid-step looking to Michael at the top of the stairs with Ms.Mead at his side, and he was peering down the stairs. He turned his head seeing Cordelia, Merdle, Zoe, and Coco standing there. "Interesting." He glanced down to you as you started to stir, and he lowered you down to your feet, wrapping his arms around you tightly, holding you to his body.

"How can any of you defeat me when I've already won?" Michael cooed mockingly at Cordelia, tilting his long golden haired head to the side, a smug look across his face. "When I'm done, you'll all wish you were still dead." Michale's lips pulled into a smirk, his left foot stepped out from his body, angled to the side, and tipping backwards. A power stance. He flexed his ringer fingers at the sides of his red velvet colored jacket, his head tipping upwards looking right to Cordelia.

"You haven't won yet," Cordelia snapped, glaring right to Micheal. Her next glance was to Kylo who was holding 'her' girl in his arms, you. "Let her go."

"Or what?" Kylo's head tipped, grabbing a handful of your hair, and tugging your head to the side. "I'm almost sure she doesn't want to go back to a house full of prude ass witches. She's being well taken care of here, aren't you?" His soft lips pressed against the sweet spot on your neck, and he nibbled at it.

Micheal's head turned looking to Kylo as he got moans out of you, though they were strained, they were still seeping with pleasure. He slowly turned his head back to Cordelia. "Perhaps you haven't noticed the state of the world." Micheal's body stiffened, his annoyance with Cordelia and her antics growing.

Merdel chimed in. "It's almost as bad as your dinner jacket, but at least the world can be saved." Her tone was witty. It didn't amuse Michael.

"By you?" He cooed, almost mockingly.

"By all of us." Cordelia stated, firmly. Unphased by Micheal's attempt at intimidation. He didn't scare her, not in the way he hoped he had.

"Don't let me die again, it really sucked the first time." Coco stepped towards the stairs, but Cordelia stopped her by raising her hand.

"When I'm done, you're going to wish you were all still dead." Michael's demeanor didn't falter. He stood tall, head tipped up. These witches didn't bring any sort of fear into him. He was stronger than all of them, and he knew that.

"I always thought the world would end with fire and ice, not witched and warlocks." Merdle cooed, sighing heavily.

"The seventh seal has been broken," Michael's words came from his lips smoothly, but bitterness was underlined in them. "Wormwood has fallen from the sky, and turned the rives to blood and fire. The bottomless pit has been opened, and my swarms of locusts and scorpions have ravaged humanity." He took a brief moment to glance over the group of witches below him, that's where the should be, below him. "The world has been remade in our fathers image."

Merdel just couldn't help herself. Michael sounded like a babbling idiot. He was just an overgrown man child to her. She giggled a bit, peering through her large thick circular lenses up to him. "Darling, It seems daddy didn't tell you the most important rule of bringing on the apocalypse. If you want to finish the job, the thing you have to do first is get rid of all of the witches."

Cordelia couldn't hold back the smugness she felt at Mardel's unfaltered amusement.

Michael's face hardened, his own amusement being ripped from him. He wasn't having fun toying with them anymore. He took a deep breath inwards, his chest rising up, and lowering slowly.

Coco even chimed in. "Big mistake."

A defensive tint came out as Michael spoke now. "I could annihilate all of you in a second, and the world would go on without missing a beat." He looked right to Cordelia's face. "You and all of your work will be forgotten in the rubble of the past." He took a step towards the stairs, and he rose his hand up a bit.

Cordelia instinctively stepped closer to the stairs, her attention glued to Michael. She was trying to calculate his next move. She couldn't read him as much as she'd like to think she could. He was unpredictable. He was smart. He planned things three, even four steps ahead.

"But I want to give you a future." Michael's hands went palms up at his sides, and he smirked. "Fall to your knees and accept me as your lord and savior," His hands rose up into the air further, gracefully moving around. "And I will bring you to the table as my obedient subjects." As always, his notorious move, he put his hands around his back, over one another, looking down to the witches with a half smile across his beautiful face.

Cordelia laughed, shaking her head slightly.

"Imbeciles!" Ms.Mead spat from behind Micheal. She stepped to his side, glaring. "Fall to your knees before the king! HAIL SATAN!"

Kylo was strangely entertained from all the hostility, and bickering going on between the enemies. He pulled his head upwards, leaving a glistening trail of saliva on your neck. He pushed you to the side, making you fall to your knees, and he shot a force out to Coco, throwing her across the room making her knock out when she hit the wall. "We've won, give up, or die." He looked to Michael who looked to him. Both their faces lit up with devious smirks.

You slid your body further down the hallway, and you shot up to your feet. You wiped the spit from off of your neck, and you looked to Michael, Kylo and Ms.Mead. You were panic struck. You didn't know what to do. You were frozen in fear, and conflict. Everything had flooded back to you, Cordelia, the Academy, getting sent back by Cordelia to save the coven and stop Michael, but you found yourself unable to move. You wanted to do something but you couldn't.

"The only way we should sit at your table is if your decapitated head was the centerpiece." Cordelia spat with a burning fire in her words. Her hated for Michael blatantly clear. He did three good things for her in the entire time she knew him. He'd given her back the three witches she'd been unable to help.

Micheal rolled his eyes, looking over his shoulder to Ms.Mead who reached for her hand, and tugged it off revealing a gun attachment underneath it. She was a robot after all. She was about to take her shot, but Cordelia whispered a latin phrase, and Ms.Mead's body started shaking, and she started gagging.

Michael's brows furrowed together, and his lips parted slightly. Kylo's head turned looking to Ms.Mead as well, and her body jerked and jolted. She combusted, a shock wave blasting Kylo and Michael up into the air, and over the railing of the stairs onto the floor where the witches were. Michael's eyes looked up to the ceiling, his head turning slightly when he saw Ms.Meads head out of the corner of his eyes. The white goo, what she'd been made up of for blood, seeping from her decapitated head. He reached his hand up for her, and tears broke in the corners of his eyes. "Ms.Mead..."

Kylo groaned, taking a second to collect himself.

Micheal pulled himself to his feet, his sadness turning into anger. As he did Madison slid across the floor, grabbing the gun attachment from Ms.Mead's arm up off the floor and blasting shot after shot into Michael's chest, sending him flying back into the wall, blood spilling from him, as he sank to the floor.

Kylo's eyes went to Michael, and then to Madison. He wasn't quick enough. Madison turned to him, and shot him between the eyes, over and over, with the rest of the bullets. She screamed out. "Die!" She was panting, the surge of adrenaline rushing through her veins.

You'd stepped around the corner, approaching the top of the stairs skeptically. You peered over one side of the railing seeing Michael's body, and your mouth fell open. You were almost afraid to look to see what had become of Kylo. You stepped to the other side, peering down at Kylo's motionless body. "Oh my god." You rushed down the stairs, wrapping your arms around Madison.

"Surprise bitch. Thought you'd seen the last of me huh?" Madison pulled from the hug, not being one for affectionate gestures.

Merdel took the chance to go over to Michael's body, putting her gloved hand to the top of his head, and pulling a piece of hair from him. She hurried over to Kylo's body, doing the same thing, and she approached you. "A personal item. Remember dear..."

You blinked, and then suddenly it came to you. They wanted you to go back in time, to a part in Michael's life and stop him from ever becoming the antichrist. To kill him. Tears dripped down your face. "I don't know if I can."

"You can," Cordelia put her hand up to your back, rubbing it. "You have to. For the coven. Please. For the worlds sake."

"Shed the ego, disengage from this realm, place myself there and say the words. Tempus Infintium." You spoke slowly, almost as if you were asking if that was the right thing, but deep down you knew. You looked to Cordelia, and then to Merdel.

"That's our girl." Merdel smiled widely at you.

Cordelia rubbed your back, stepping past you and towards Michael. "Bullets alone won't kill him. He's become too powerful. They both have." She glimpsed to Kylo's body which thankfully was still motionless. "We have to find a place to cast this spell before they wake up." She approached Madison.

Madison didn't take her eyes off of Michael, glaring at him. "I'll hold him off as long as I can." She till had the gun in her hand, and she sighed.

Cordelia put her hands up to Madison's cheeks, cupping them.

"Go...Go." Madison said to Cordelia smiling.

Cordelia turned on her heels, and looked to you and the other witches. "Come on." She started up the stairs, making her way through the outpost. You'd been ahead of her, and started across the walkway, but the man who'd broken into the base, to hunt Coco down, her ex, stepped out, stabbing you in the stomach. You gasped, looking down to your stomach, and you blinked, falling back against the wall. He'd evidently snuck in while everyone was busy being poisoned, and he'd managed to hide himself away.

"I should have been on that plane." The robed male sneered, stepping backwards, pulling the knife from your stomach, and sneering.

"Y/N!" Cordelia put her hand up against the wall, sliding it across it as she ran to your side, lowering herself down to the ground beside you, and putting her hand onto your wound.

"What have you done you cretin?" Merdel snapped.

"It's payback bitch. I serve it cold." The male smirked.

"I like it hot!" Merdel snapped back. "Ignis." The male's body lit up in flames, and he went running off, turning to ashes before he made it very far.

The blood around Michael's body started moving up towards his body. His wide opened blue eyes, blinked a couple times, and he took a breath inwards.

Madison had been distracted by the chaos upstairs,and she turned to glance to see if she could see what was happening. She didn't notice that Michael was coming back to life, or that Kylo was as well. Both men came back to life.

Michael rose to his feet, cranking his neck to the side, the sound drawing Madison's attention back. Her lips parted, and she just barely made out the words"Oh fuck" Before Michael's ringed hand came up, and he clenched it, her head exploding. He tipped his head to the side, watching as her body fell to the ground. He saw movement out of the corner of his eyes, and he peered over to Kylo who was reeling from dying. "We need to find her right now." He twisted his body, Kylo joining at the beginning of the stairs. Slowly, both men ascended up the stairs, both trailing their fingers over the railing as they did. Michael motioned to the right, and Kylo nodded. He took the left. He got halfway to the spot where you'd been stabbed and Coco stepped out in front of him. He rose a brow, and he smirked.

Coco lunged at him, but Michael's hand came up, and Coco got the knife into his chest, twisting it around before his fingers weaved their way into her chest, and he ripped her heart from her chest, with one fell motion.

"Normally that'd have worked. But I'm not normal." Michael smirked, the blood seeping past his fingers tips, and down his hand and into the sleeve of his jacket. He brought the heart that was still beating to his lips, and he sank his teeth into it. He reached his other hand up, grunting as he pulled the knife from him, and he clenched it in his hand tightly. He walked quickly down the hallway, and he stopped at the entrance of a separate hallway where Cordelia was standing.

Cordelia and Merdel had taken you into one of the bedrooms, placing you into the tub in the bathroom, and filling it up. You needed to be in water in order for the spell to work. You were barely conscious. Your eyes fluttered open and shut, and you kept muttering incoherent things under your breath.

Merdel sat down on the edge of the tub, and she frowned. She brought her gloved hand up, running it down your cheek. "Come on Y/N, you're stronger than this. You got this."

"How did you think this would end? Prophecy is inevitable." Michael smirked, tipping his head up. His pants were torn at the knees, rips here and there up his thigh, and he had blood all over his lips, and chin, and on his hands. His smug demeanor coming back. "I was always going to win, Miss Supreme.." He licked his lips, tasting the blood. He emphasized the words 'Miss Supreme' to add to her humiliation.

Kylo had made a circle in the outpost, ending up behind Cordelia. "We were always going to win." He looked to Michael, and Michael nodded at him. Kylo slipped into the room where you and Merdel were, and he used his powers to throw Merdel against the wall, and snapped her neck. He approached the tub, and he crouched down, sliding his hands under you, and lifting you up out of the tub. Your dripping clothes got his own clothes wet, but he ignored it. He held you tightly against him, stepping back through the room and into the hallway, where Cordelia and Michael were.

"Not on your own. You've been led by the hand, coddled the entire way, by your father, the warlocks." Cordelia spat back with just as much distain as Michael threw at her. "I look at you and I don't see a man." She could see that her words were striking a nerve in Michael and she continued. "I see a sad, scared little boy, so pathetic he couldn't even kill me with a thousand nucleur bombs."

Michael's head moved a bit, his facial expression hardening again. "But I never expected to. Like a cockroach, I'd knew you'd survive the nuclear fallout. I wanted you to, and now I'm going to have the satisfaction of watching you die. Knowing you failed."

Your eyes were barely open, and you could just make out Cordelia. "I'm sorry...I failed."

"As you were always going to." Michael chuckled softly. Darkly.

Cordelia's head turned, her eyes saddening as she stared down at you in Kylo's arms. It disgusted her that Kylo had you coddled in his grasp. She'd failed as a supreme, she'd failed you, she'd failed her girls. But there was something she could do right. If you were truly the next supreme, as she believed you to be, she knew of one thing she could do to help you. She shot her hand up, snapping the blade from Michael's hand, and she pushed it into her chest, right into her heart. She gasped, falling to her knees, and she looked up at you. "I love you. You know what to do..." She fell face first, the knife pushing further into her, and her body stilled.

Michael's face flushed. "NO!" He walked with a hurried pace over to Cordelia's body and his nostrils flared. He snapped his head up, glaring coldly at you. "What is she talking about?" He glanced you over, noticing your hand grasping something. He stepped to Kylo and you, prying your fingers open and taking the piece of his and Kylo's hair from your hold. He held it up into the air, and he smirked. "Oh, I see." He let the pieces fall to the floor, and he put his fingers under your chin. "You're going to regret wanting to try that. Bring her. We're leaving this mole hole."

Kylo followed after Michael, hearing you sob against his chest, and he smirked. Michael and him had won.

Little did Michael and Kylo know, when Cordelia died, you had gotten all her powers. They didn't know that, and that's what you'd be able to use to your advantage. As Kylo carried you, all you could see was your friends, your family being killed, one right after the other, and you wished you'd been stronger, and known what you knew now before. You would have stopped them. You would have killed Michael. Now you were going to have to con your way long enough to find an appropriate time to take your chance, or get enough alone time to perform the spell.

When Kylo lifted you into the carriage, you whimpered, playing it off like you were still hurt. However, Michael knew better. He could sense that there was strength back in you. He'd placed himself down onto the bench seat, and he reached up for your wrist, pulling you down to your knees between his legs. "You were a bad girl. Did you really think you could defeat me?" He leaned his head to the side, and he released your wrist, putting his hand on top of your head, pushing your face towards his groin. "After all the pleasure I brought you. How rude." He smirked when you muttered against his groin. "Now, apologize, slut."

Kylo climbed up into the carriage, closing the door behind him, and placing himself onto the opposite bench seat. He slipped his hands down to your waist, and he picked your body upright. "I'm fucking her." He'd been turned on by the victory of taking over the world, least as much as they had. He needed a sweet release after all that chaos, and who better to get it from than you. He pulled your pants down just enough to be able to access your sex, and he ran his hand down over your ass cheek. He pulled his hand back, and he smashed his hand back against your skin. Your body jerked, your face burying into Michael's groin even more, suffocating you. Kylo continued to slap your ass, making sure the skin burned, and turned bright red, before moving to the other cheek. His slaps were relentless, unforgiving. He slipped his fingers between your cheeks, bringing them up to your dripping core, and he groaned. "She isn't upset...she's horny...." He teased, brushing his finger tips over your clit. "Your friends all died and here you are, on your knees, about to blow the Anti-Christ, and Satan's second son is about to fuck you....How taboo." He lowered himself down behind you, freeing himself from the confines of his pants, and sliding himself between your legs, up to your pussy. He shoved himself into you with one thrust, rolling his eyes into the back of his head when he was buried fully into you. "Shit...Tight..as...fuck..." He pulled his hips back, and then thrusted into you again. He didn't take very long to get a fast, deep pace going, wrapping his arms around your waist, and he slipped his right hand down to your clit, rubbing at it furiously. "You're our sex slave now, bitch. Understand?"

Michael growled when you didn't answer Kylo. He tangled his fingers into your hair, and around his large rings, and he ripped your head up from his clothed groin. "My brother asked you a question, it'd be rude not to answer."

"I understand." You whined out, feeling the pressure on your skull from Michael tugging at your locks. Your pussy was dripping against Kylo's cock slamming into you. There was no controlling the arousal you felt, and how turned on you were. You'd have to work on those emotions after. It wasn't like having all these powers came with a hand book, you were going to need to learn what you could and couldn't do. You had to buy time. You gasped when Michael pushed your head back down, his cock now free. His head was seeping with pre-cum and your eyes trailed up his body, locking into his beautiful baby blue ones. You felt a warmth across your cheeks, and you nibbled at your bottom lip.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Michael. He felt the spark that had ignited between you both when your eyes met his. He couldn't deny it and he knew you couldn't either. "Now, be a good girl and suck my thick, hard," He paused pushing his hips upwards. "Throbbing cock." He moaned the words out, and he heard you moan in response. He wasn't expecting you to drop your head down as quickly as you did, and it startled him when your lips curled around him, and you started bobbing up and down quickly. His fingers released the tightness of his hold in your hair, and he played with your scalp, leaning his head backwards into the back of the seat. "Faster." He sneered.

Kylo grunted feeling your body vibrate as the two men made you jolt back and forth from the different positions and actions. His cock was throbbing and pulsing into your pussy rapidly, his own pleasure consuming him. The three of you moaned, Michael's being softers than either yours or Kylo's, how was beyond you cause your mouth was literally filled with his cock, but it was the truth. It was almost erotic how soft they were. Kylo's fingers continued rubbing at your clit, and he growled when your ass pushed harder into his abdomen. "Oh, you going to cum?" He pulled his hand from your clit, and he stilled inside of you. All that he was doing was letting his cock move and twitch inside of you. From the groans you made upon Michael's cock, you'd been close, and you didn't approve of his actions. "Awe, poor baby." He pulled his sticky wet fingers upwards, brushing them over where your wound had been, and he realized that it wasn't there anymore. None of your wounds words. Even his name wasn't carved into you anymore. This displeased him. He was going to have to remedy that. He'd have to get you alone again, and remind you who you belonged to.

Your pace increased on Michael's length, taking your sexual frustration out on him. Your jaw unhinged, your muscles tightening from working them so much. Your eyes filled with tears from the pressure, and the physical pain your pussy was going through from being denied of the orgasm.

Michael chuckled a bit, his head tipping to the side, his long golden locks cascading over his body and the sides of his face. He looked your face over, pulling his hand from your head, and he wiped your tears away. "I enjoy the sight of you crying with my cock in your mouth. It's..." He thought of the proper word. "Beautiful." He appreciated how hard you were trying to get him off, but something was missing. He pursed his lips, and he cooed. "I know." He used his magic to bring him the blade he'd had under the seat, and he pushed it up against your throat, and he slid it across it. As the blood spilled from your throat, down your neck and all over his groin, and base of his cock, he grunted, thrusting up into you, and shooting his seed deep into the back of your throat. His eyes didn't avert from you bleeding out all over him, but his cock went limp in your mouth.

Kylo grunted, seeing all the blood dripping down, and he fucked into you, and brought you over the edge. It baffled him to how you were having an orgasm while bleeding out, literally, but he was sure it had something to do with him, and his wonderful fucking. He shot his seed deep into you, pulling from you almost as soon as he was down from his high. He rose his body upwards, sitting onto the bench seat, and he rose a brow as your hands pressed at your gash on your throat, and you spit out blood from your lips, the life coming from your eyes as they fluttered. He watched you still, and he looked to Michael. "What the hell was that?"

"We don't need her anymore." Michael put his pants back together, blood covering his hands, and he brought them both to his mouth and he lapped it off greedily. "She'd only be problematic." He wasn't dumb. He knew you were the supreme now that Cordelia was dead, and he couldn't risk you trying to plot against him. He still had more chaos to bring to the world. Their plan wasn't finished, not yet.

When Michael and Kylo took their leave, kylo shooting the pustous horses in the head, putting them out of their misery, and pulling their bodies into the woods, they'd left the carriage in the middle of no where, leaving your body.

Your blood went back into your body, and your eyes shot open, your body lifting upwards quickly. You gasped for breath, panting frantically, sweating dripping down your forehead. You looked around the carriage, and you sighed when you didn't see Michael or Kylo anywhere in sight. "He fucking killed me...." Did he knew you would come back? Or did he actually mean to kill you? You were alive, that's all that mattered. Now you'd be able to find Michael and ask him yourself....And kill him.


	6. Murder House

TW- there is non-consent in this. murder, violence, graphic language, drowning, sexual situations

You walked through the thickness of the smog, keeping your eyes narrowed so try and squint through the darkness. You'd walked for hours, your feet tiring, and your body becoming exhausted. Dying, no, being murdered had taken a toll on you for sure. Your hand brushed up against your throat, feeling if there was any sign of what had happened. There was nothing. Your flesh was smooth. 'Thank the maker.' Having a large gash across your throat, you could only imagine how unappealing that would be.

Just when you were about to give up, you found yourself coming up upon a beach. Your eyes trailed over the fallen vehicles, and rubble as far as you could see, which wasn't very far. You slowly approached the edge of the water, deciding that this was as good of a spot as any. You were weak as it was, you weren't even sure if this spell was going to work properly or not, if you had enough energy to successfully fulfill it. Your feet sloshed through the water, the coldness making your eyes widen. You sucked in a sharp breath, the further you go into the water. You lowered yourself down to your knees, letting the cold water wash over you. You were trying to adjust to it, to focus your mind elsewhere, but your muscles became numb, and your body started to shake. "Come on...you can do this." You'd gotten a piece of Michael's hair still, a single strand you'd found on the edge of the bench in the carriage.

You glanced down to your hand, lifting it right above the top of the water, and you swallowed hard. Your whispered latin words softly, and you lowered yourself completely under the water. Your eyes closed tightly, and you repeated the words over and over in your head, hoping it was enough to work, hoping you had enough energy to complete the spell.

The water bubbled around you, the tightness of your chest as water filled your nostrils. Your eyes opened, and your body shot up. You looked around, the air as clear as it'd been in a long while. The sound of birds flying above your head, forcing your gaze upwards to the clear, baby blue sky. "It worked." You turned your body around, looking to the beach that had people on beach towels spread out as far in both directions as you could see. Tears of joy streamed down your cheeks, the water sloshing as you rose to your feet, and walked to the edge of the beach. You stepped onto the white sand, raising your hands up at your sides, and twirling around. "IT WORKED!" You spun around in circles, excitedly. When you stopped, you could feel the stares people all around you were giving you. You blushed, sucking your bottom lip into your mouth, and you hurried up the beach.

[Michael's POV younger years...Back in time, before the apocalypse...like while Y/N is back in time with him. Michael at the murder house]

Michael's arms hugged Constance's lifeless body to his tightly, sobbing into the crook of her neck. "Grandmother, I'm so sorry." He pulled back, tears streaming from his baby blue eyes, and his short curly blond locks brushing over her paling cheek. "Please, come back..I'm sorry."

Ben's spirit stepped to the doorway, and his eyes lighting with sadness seeing how sad Michael was. He knew who he was. He knew how much darkness was in Michael, and he felt for him. He just thought that all he needed was guidance, and to be loved properly. He had a need of his own, wanting to raise the son he'd been deprived of. He wanted to help Micheal. "Let me help you Michael."

Michael's head turned, his eyes dripping tears. He still had his hold on Constance's body, and he frowned looking to Ben. "Why would you want to help me? I'm a monster."

"I don't think you're a monster." Ben stepped closer to Michael, and he held his hand out for his. When he skeptically took his, he helped him to his feet, pulling him into his body. He wrapped his arms around him, and he sighed, resting his chin onto the top of Michael's beautiful locked head. "You just need someone to show you the way." He held Michael as the younger male sobbed into his clothed chest.

Michael pulled away, looking up to Ben's face, and smiling faintly. "Thank you."

You found yourself in front of the murder house, the house where so many people had lost their lives. The home of pure evil incarnate. The home where Michael's ascension into the antichrist happened. Luckily for you, you'd gone back far enough into time where he he hadn't stepped into that darkness. You slowly pushed the metal gate opening, your eyes trailing over the front of the home. From first glance, the home seemed to be pretty normal looking, but you could feel the darkness seeping from the walls, and out into the world. You shuddered, climbing up the front steps, and going to the door. Your hand came up, into a fist, and you knocked gently.

The door creaked open, and you licked your lips nervously. You took a single step inside, glancing around the main room, up the stairs. You could sense all the spirits in the house, all their pain, the sadness. But you could feel something much stronger. Michael's presence. Your attention was drawn to the top of the stairs, where the young version of himself, stood glancing down at you in his flannel boxers, and his blue t-shirt, looking down at you.

"You're not supposed to be here." Michael's head tipped from one side to the other, studying you over. He slid his hand over the top of the railing, making his way down to the bottom of the stairs slowly. He got to the last step, and he pursed his lips together. "You're like me." His voice was much more high pitched than you'd expected it to be. You should have known he wasn't going to look nothing like he had before. This was years before.

Your body turned as he walked around you, taking in all your details, and features, and vice versa. He didn't look evil. He looked nothing like he looked before. No red eye shadow. His short hair. His baby like face. His big blue eyes full of wonder looking right into your own. You swallowed, shifting nervously on your feet, and he stopped, his head tilting from one side to the other. Finally you mustered the courage to speak. "Michael, a friend sent me here to help you."

"I don't have any friends." Michael stated bitterly, his eyes narrowing into yours. His lips quivered, the anger from your lie setting him off. "Leave."

"I can't." You stated matter of factly. "I have to help you....come here." You slowly rose your hand up, and wiggled your fingers signaling for his hand.

Michael looked down to your hand, and he rose a brow into the air. "I'd rather not." He stepped backwards, putting his hands behind his back, locking them over one another.

That looked more like the Michael you knew. The power stance. His head even tipped up, and he smirked darkly. "Michael, please...I have to show you something." You stepped to him, but he sneered.

"Whatever it is you've come here to try and do, I don't want you to."

"What is happening here?" Ben's voice startled you, and he stepped up from behind you, glancing between you and Michael. "You're a witch."

"I am. I came here to help Michael." You stated keeping to your firm tone. You weren't going to leave. You couldn't bring yourself to kill a boy....you just couldn't. Anti-Christ or not. You could help him. You could guide him. You could try to push him in the right direction. Perhaps doing that would stop the apocalypse. It was worth a shot. There was guilt in you. Everyone had expected you to kill Michael, to save the coven, and save the world, but as you looked to him, he was just a scared boy. A boy who needed to be loved, to be led into the light.

Ben scoffed, stepping to Michael, and out in front of you, blocking you from him. He crossed his arms over his chest, and shook his head. "You need to leave. There's nothing you can do. Michael go upstairs. Now." He turned his head enough to look at the boy who was just smirking keeping his gaze locked into yours. "Michael,"

Michael's eyes looked to Ben, and he stepped around him, and past you, climbing up the stairs. He slowly made his way to the top, and peered down over the railing, just barely able to hear you and Ben conversing, and talking. He listened attentively, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, the whites from his eyes taking over, and his body shook.

"You need to listen to me," You stepped to Ben, lowering you outstretched hand to your side, and stepping to him. "Michael needs my help."

"I'm helping him." Ben sneered.

"He's going to bring on the apocalypse if I don't help him. Something dark lingers in that boy. He needs real help, from someone like him, a witch. He's a warlock, and if I don't help him, he's going to destroy the world and everyone in it. Please..." There was a desperation in your voice. "You have to let me take him."

Ben's face hardened, a concern washing over him. "How do you know this?" Ben knew it was possible for witches to do things unfathomable, but he was having a hard time beliving you'd been sent from the future to save the world. You were a meek, small little thing. He was unaware of the power you held.

"I saw it. I was there. Michael isn't this sweet little boy he's pretending to be. He's evil. He's pure evil. He's the devils son." You frowned. "Please."

"Get out." Ben snapped, stepping to you, and glaring at you. "That boy just needs love. He's only known sadness, and betrayal. I'm going to provide him with everything he needs. I'm going to show him that the world isn't a cruel place. That's all he's known. I don't believe he's the anti-christ." He wasn't lying. He knew Michael had powers, but he didn't think he was that far gone. "He's just confused, and scared. "

"You're wrong. I will be back." You stepped past him, taking one last glance up to the stairs, and seeing Michael's eyes turn back to normal, and peer down at you, swiping his tongue over the front of his teeth, grinning. You shuddered, and stepped to the doorway. "I'm coming back."

"You're wasting your time." Ben turned on his heels, watching as you took your leave. He sighed when you left, and he looked up to where you'd peered up, not seeing anything. He slowly climbed up the stairs, and he walked down the hallway, to Michael's room. He pushed the door open, looking right to the blonde boy sitting upon his bed. "Michael," He stepped into the center of the room, crouching down in front of him, and placing his hands on his thighs. "You're not evil. Don't listen to her. You're just confused, and you need to learn to control your powers."

Michael's faced shifted, his lips curling down into a fake frown, and he forced water in the corners of his eyes. "She scared me. What was she talking about? I'm not the anti-christ." His voice was soft, shaky. Of course, it was all a show for Ben.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it kiddo." Ben rose to his feet, putting his hand onto the top of Michael's head, and ruffling his hair a bit. "I'm going to order out, what would you like for dinner?" He started for the doorway.

"Chinese food." Michael waited for Ben to take his leave, closing the door as he did, and he leaned down onto his bed, bringing his hands up over his chest, and looking to the ceiling. He let out a small dark chuckle, his eyes closing. "I brought on the apocalypse?" He snickered, rolling onto his side, and looking out the window. "Cool."

You weren't going to give up that easily. You'd watch Michael, even from a distance if you had to. But first, you needed to do one thing first. You needed to find Kylo. If you could find Kylo, and get him to come back with you, to help stop Michael, then you had a chance. Maybe he could kill him, because you sure couldn't. You couldn't kill a young boy. A young, scared, sad boy who had his path laid out before him by everyone's cruelty. You needed help. Kylo was the only other person you could think of that had any sort of power like Michael had. It wasn't going to be easy, that was for sure, Kylo hated you. You figured you'd gone back far enough in time, where you'd already had left him....he was going to hate you, and probably not want to help you, but it was worth a shot right? First you had to learn all about Michael that you could. You had to go to his house. Not the murder house, Constance's house. The mother who wasn't his mother. His grandmother. You had to find out all you could, and find a weakness. Find what made Michael hurt, what made him tap into his raw emotions, and use it against him. Perhaps that was a smarter, easier idea than going to find Kylo...you'd try this first, and if it didn't work, you couldn't find anything, Kylo would be your last resort.

Michael's eyes widened hearing the doorbell ring, and he shot his body upwards, swinging his feet over the edge of his bed, and lowering his feet down to the floor. He rose to his feet, moving quickly across the wooden floor, and he waved his hand up, opening the door without touching it. He stepped out into the hallway, and made his way to the top of the stairs. He used his powers to open the front door at the bottom of the stairs, and he narrowed his eyes right at the delivery man. "Come in."

The man's face flushed with skepticism. He placed the bags of food down in front of him, just over the threshold, and he stepped backwards. He tried to form a polite smile, and he spoke timidly. "No. There's your food."

"I said," Michael slowly went down the stairs, using his powers to freeze the delivery man in place. He got to the bottom of the stairs, and he pulled his hand back, forcing the male into the doorway, and right in front of him. He cocked his head to the side, looking his fear covered face over. "Come in." He could sense the fear inside the man, and it intrigued him, stimulated him. "You're scared..." He rose his hand up to his face, just ghosting his fingers across his skin, and the man cried out.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you? Who said I was going to hurt you? I just want a friend." Michael drew his hand down to his side, and he frowned. "Why does everyone think I'm going to hurt them?" He was just playing with his emotions, luring him into a false sense of security. "Nah, I'm just playing. You're my new toy." He turned on his heels, and used his powers to carry the male up the stairs to his room. "You're going to be my new friend. Understand?"

The male's body lowered to the floor, and up against the wall. At this point, he was sobbing hysterically. "Okay. Anything you want, just don't kill me. Please."

Michael smirked, lowering himself down in front of him. "I'm not going to kill you. YET." He emphasized the word, letting the know man his fate. He rose his body back up, and he slowly walked to the door, closing it. When he turned back around, his face went blank. "Tell me what you're afraid of."

"I..." The man stammered through his sobs. "I ..I don't like ...clowns." He averted his gaze downwards to the floor, not daring to look Michael in the eyes.

"Clowns?!" Michael couldn't hold back the laughter that built in his throat. "You're afraid of clowns? No, no, no." His footsteps were drawn out as he approached the male again. "That's not scary. Tell me what you're really afraid of."

"Uhh...." The delivery male gulped, sweat pouring down his forehead. "Drowning."

"Perfect." Michael slid his hand out, grabbing the top of his head, tangling his fingers into his brunette hair, and ripping him to his feet. He dragged him across the bedroom floor, towards the bathroom. "Let's see how scared you actually are." He pulled him downwards, using his powers to clog the tub, and turn the knob. He pushed the male down to his knees, despite his frantic, flailing attempt to free himself of Michael's grasp.

The man cried out just as Michael pushed his face into the water, and he sucked in water by accident. His arms flailed around, trying to grab Michael's hand, but he was pushed even further into the water.

Michael watched him carefully, with awe, and amusement as the man's body thrashed around. He blinked when the man stilled, and he sighed. He pulled his head upwards, and he turned him just enough so he could see his face. "Scary enough for you?" He dropped his body down to the floor, rising back to his feet, and he wandered back into his room.

Ben came rushing into Michael's room, shoving the door open hard, slamming against the wall as he did. His head turned, peering to Michael and then past him into the bathroom where the delivery's mans body was. His mouth fell open, shock washing over his face. He shook his head, disappointment filling him to his core. "Michael, what did you do?"

Michael's lips twitched. "I just wanted a friend. A forever friend. Please don't be mad at me..." He stepped to Ben, who stepped backwards. That reaction displeased Michael. He scowled, and his chest puffed out. "You're mad."

"I'm not-" Ben stammered, the words trailing off under his breath. He stepped to Michael, pushing him aside, and stepping into the bathroom. When the delivery mans spirit rose up, he looked right at him. The poor thing looked so scared, and confused. "I'm sorry..."

The male looked down to his body, his eyes filling with tears. "What-...What happened? Am...Am I dead?" He glanced back up to Ben, and glanced past him seeing Michael smirking behind him. "You...you drowned me...You're a monster..." He pushed off the heels of his shoes, slipping past Ben, and past Michael running out of the room, and down the stairs. He got to the door, and when he stepped out of it, he reappeared in the bathroom where his body was. He sobbed harder, falling to his knees. "NOOOOO...NO....NOOOOO." He lowered his head down, shaking it violently. "Why?!"

Ben's face flushed, his head turning back to Michael who was just looking to the delivery man. Your words repeated over and over in his head, looking Michael over. You were right. He truly was evil. He wasn't going to be able to help him. Unless, he tried harder. He couldn't help but feel like he was doing something wrong. It was his fault Michael was still like this. Wasn't it? His own self doubt creeping up slowly inside of him. He bowed his head down, looking back to the delivery man. "You were murdered here, you can't ever leave. Guess you got your forever friend after all." Ben whispered. "I'll take care of the body." He reached down, grabbing the man's ankle, and he dragged him across the floor. His gaze lifted, meeting Michael's and he just stared at him, expressionless. He didn't want Michael to know that he was mad, or sad, or disappointed. He thought if he knew, it would only set Michael off more.

"No, fuck this." The man rose back up, and over and over again he tried to get out of the house. He tried windows, he tried every door, but he'd end up right back where his body was being buried in the back yard. "NOO..."

"I am sorry. Michael is just confused. He's got powers that he doesn't know how to handle." Ben was trying to assure the man that it wasn't Michael's fault, even though he knew damn well it was. Michael did this on purpose. He did it for his own sick amusement.

Michael's posture straightened out, his hands going behind his back, and he slowly walked out of his room, hearing sobbing around the corner at the end of the hallway. He rose a brow into the air, and he approached the girl, Violet. This was the first time he'd actually been able to see her. She usually kept herself hidden away from him. "You're crying." He bent at the waist, looking to her swollen cheeks and red eyes.

"Leave me alone." Violet turned her head, curling her legs up to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them. "Please."

"So sad...you miss Tate, my father don't you? How come you don't just talk to him?" Michael sounded far too amused with Violet's sadness. "I'll go get him." He straightened his body up, turning on his heels, and he disappeared.

Violet's face washed over with confusion when she heard footsteps approaching again. She looked upwards seeing the gimp suit male in front of her. Her immediate thought was that it was Tate. It was his suit after all. She shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "Tate, this isn't funny.." She gasped when the figure bent down, and grabbed her arm, tugging her to her feet. "Tate,..." She hadn't talked to Tate in a long while, this was the first she'd actually been this close to him, and he was being kind of a jerk. She sighed when he pulled her up the stairs, though reluctant, she followed. "Tate, come on. Take that thing off." She whimpered when the figure pulled her into a spare bedroom, and pushed her up against the wall, pinning her wrists at her sides. "Tate,,," She moaned out when he pushed up against her.

The figure pressed their rubber covered lips to hers, and grunting into her lips. His head tipped to the side when she moaned out, and he released her wrists. He was surprised to find her hands rise up, and run down his sides. He grabbed her waist, spinning her off of the wall, and walking her backwards towards the bed. He pushed her down, and he bent down, flipping her over, sliding her dress upwards over her ass. He brought his hand between her cheeks, and down to her sex, pushing up against her clit.

Violet suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Tate wouldn't do this. He wouldn't just force himself on her like this. He would make love to her, not....this. This wasn't Tate. As soon as it clicked in her head, she cried out, but the hand came up to the back of her head, pushing her face into the mattress. She sobbed out against it as the mans fingers pushed into her, and started pumping into her violently. She tried to push back against the hand, but he was too strong. "Stoopaaahhh." She screamed into the mattress.

The figure drew his hand from her sex, and down to the zipper of his suit, tugging it down. The fingers wrapped around his length, and he pushed himself up to her sex, and shoved into her. He growled under the rubber mask, and he started slamming his hips against her ass, chasing his bliss. He slipped the hand back around her, from underneath, and rubbed at her clit.

Violet sobbed hard into the mattress, her mouth dripping saliva as she tried to breath through labored breaths. She shut her eyes trying to ease herself through the horrors of being raped, and she tried shutting her mind off. She couldn't. She could feel her pussy stretching around the man's length, the pain growing more and more intense with every thurst.

The man grunted, shooting his seed into the girl, and drawing his hips back. When Violet felt the pressure off of her head, she rolled over, sliding down onto her ass on the floor, cum dripping from her sex, and tears from her reddened eyes. She brought her legs together, curling up into a ball, and she sobbed into her knees.

Tate rushed into the room, he'd been walking out in the hallway,and he knew those familiar sobs. He'd heard them for a long time. He'd know them anywhere. His eyes widened seeing Violet on the floor, her panties town off, around her ankles, and the fear all over her. He hurried over to her, crouching in front of her, and taking her hands into his own. "What happened?"

"He..he raped...me." Violet squeaked out through sobs. "Michael..he raped me..." She lowered her head down, burying her face into her lap, and having a total mental break down.

Tate released her hands, rising to his feet, and he stormed out of the room. "MICHAEL! YOU GET OUT HERE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

The rubber suited figure stepped out to the top of the stairs. The covered fingers rose to the back of the mask, unzipping it, and he pulled it off of his face, his short blond curls bouncing around his face. He smirked down at Tate. "Yes father?"

"I am not your father!"

Ben had stepped back into the front door, and he snatched Tate up into his arms, holding him back from darting up the stairs and going for Michael. "What is going on?!"

Michael's evil laugh erupted throughout the house, ghosting around everyone below him. "How's it feel father? To have someone you love hurting? To not be able to help the person you love?" He smirked.

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER! NOT EVEN I COULD CREATE SOMETHING AS EVIL AND VILE AS YOU!" Tate pushed Ben's hands off of him, and he stormed off. "YOU'RE THE FUCKING DEVIL!'

Ben looked down the hallway as Tate stormed off and then back up to Michael who was just radiating dark energy and an amused look over his face. He gulped. He fucked up. Michael was evil, and it was already too late for him to save him. He lowered his head down, and shook it.

"Don't tell me that you're done with me too...."

"Michael, just go to bed." Ben spat. "And if you ever touch Violet again, I'll personally find a way to kill you." His tone was stern, serious.

The next day was chaotic as hell. A lesbain couple had taken interest in the house, and they were scheduled for a tour. Before they had arrived, Ben had a stern talking to with Michael saying he was to leave the house for their tour and only return after dark. He didn't need Michael scaring this couple away. Michael could leave, none of the ghosts/spirits could. They were able to stay hidden away, and it was almost exciting to everyone that people would be moving into the house. If they liked it. Everything had to go on without a hitch though. That's what the house needed, was a light in the darkness. It needed life. It needed a kindness, and love of family brought to it. Maybe that would help ease the darkness. Ben and the others could only be hopeful.

Michael had taken his leave, strutting down the streets, his head held high, and his hands swaying at his sides as his shoes thudded loudly against the concrete. He walked past several groups of people, curious as to why he didn't have any friends. They seemed so happy, laughing, being playful in nature, just genuinely enjoying life. He yearned for that. He stopped in his tracks, feeling the same presence he'd felt the other day, and he slowly turned, his blue eyes locking into yours up the sidewalk. "You're following me. I thought you left."

"Leave you to go and bring destruction to the world? Who knows what you're up to, but I'm not taking my eyes off of you." You stepped to him, and he turned from you, and started walking down the street again. He rounded the corner, walking behind a building. You rolled your eyes, picking up your pace, and you rounded the corner. He was gone. Your head turned in one direction and then the other, and you gasped when you looked to the right, and he was standing there, right in front of you. "Michael, you need me to help you."

Michael chuckled, pulling his hand up, and pushing you up against the wall with his powers. He slid your back up the wall, and he stepped closer to you, lifting his head up. "I don't need a witches help. I'm more powerful than you. Even now, with the lack of knowledge I have, I could destroy you with the flick of my wrist."

You sneered, pushing back against his power, and you dropped to your feet. He looked surprised when you tipped your head up, and stared right into his eyes, no fear. "I'm more powerful than you think."

"I was hoping so. Maybe you'll make a worthy opponent." Michael drew his hand up, waving it gracefully through the air, tipping his head back, and his eyes rolling into the back of his head, turning white. The sky turned grey above him, storm clouds hovering above. Lightening and thunder erupted all around, and he shot his hand down, his eyes turning normal. He smirked when you stepped backwards as the rain poured from the skies. Darkness surrounded him and he stepped to you. "You are strong...How come I haven't felt your power before now? Where have you been hiding?"

You quickly glanced upwards to the sky the rain spilling down your face, and soaking you in no time at all. "I haven't been hiding. I'm from the future. I'm from the apocalypse. I've come to stop you." You brought your head back down, droplets of rain washing over your cheeks. You sighed when he just laughed at you. "Michael, you've got darkness in you that's going to consume you. You're going to destroy the world, and everyone in it. I can see the goodness in you still. I can help you stop it. Let me."

"I think i'd rather not," Michael flew your body backwards bringing you to your ass. He sneered when you jumped back to your feet. He tried to throw you back again, but your foot stomped out, holding yourself in place with your power. "Knowing you're here to kill me, now I have to kill you. Shame, you're cute." He curled his hand, pulling you to him slowly. He drew his hand down to his side when you were in front of him finally, and he looked you over. "What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." Michael stepped around your frozen body, sighing. "Everyone's afraid of something." He stepped to you, putting his mouth to the back of your ear, pressing his soaking wet body into yours. "You're afraid of something. I can taste it, I can smell it. I can feel it." He inhaled sharply, and when he exhaled, his warm breath ghosted your neck. He flicked his tongue past his lips, licking up the water droplets moving down your neck. "Your fear is delicious." He rolled his eyes into the back of his head, pressing his hardened arousal against your clothed ass. "It's turning me on." Unlike older Michael, younger Michael had no control of his carnal desires. He perfected it when he got older, he hadn't perfected it yet. He brought his hands up to your waist, pulling your ass tightly against his groin. "There's great loss in you. If you say I'm the one who destroyed the world, and everyone in it, how come you're still alive? You must of meant something to me, otherwise, you'd be dead. Were we lovers? Did you come back to save me because you love me?" His tone was mocking, cruel.

You shuddered at his touch, his fingers trailing up and down your sides. You closed your eyes tightly, your chest rising and lowering as you tried to focus on your powers, and freeing yourself from his hold. He was strong, but not as strong as you were. Least you didn't think so. You were able to step forwards, and whipped your body around. "We are not lovers. You killed me...you and your-" You stopped yourself before spilling the beans about Kylo. That was the last thing he needed to know.

" my what?" Michael was intrigued by your almost slip up. He swiped his foot out, and knocked you down to your ass. He picked his foot up, pressing his boot into your throat, and glaring down at you. The water droplets from his blond locks dripping down onto your face. A large flash of lightening above him lit up the sky, and Michael's face formed his demon face, turning white, and scary. "What girl? My what?!"

"STOP!" You screamed, pushing at the bottom of his foot, but when you shot your body up, Michael was gone. "Shit." You jumped to your feet, and rushed down the alleyway, looking down both directions of the sidewalk. You didn't see him anywhere. "Fuck...Fuck...Fuck..." You started running through the rain towards Constance's house. You had to find something. You'd already searched the house up and down but there had to be something that was sentimental, and held value to Michael. Something had to be there. You rushed in through the front door, tugging off your wet jacket, dropping it to the floor behind you, and you slowly made your way into the living room. You moved cautiously through the living room, making it to the center of the room before you heard the ear piercing shriek practically break your ear drums. You turned quickly on your heels, and you rushed back to the main part of the house. Another shriek. Coming from upstairs. You hurried up them, and you followed where your gut was telling you to go. You stopped in front of a wooden door, and you pushed it open, seeing Michael inside on the bed, hovering above the woman he'd captured, the blade to her throat.

Michael's head turned, and he smirked. He turned back to the girl, and sliced her throat open. He pulled the blade up, and he stabbed her over and over again, blood splattering up against his beautiful face. He was out of breath when he finally stopped, and he tossed the knife over the edge of the bed. He slid his hands through the bloody mess and he brought them to his face, streaking his fingers down his face. He let out a loud grunt, leaning his head from one side to the other. "I am pure evil." He heard the floor creak when you took a step into it, and he whipped his body around. He shot his hand up pulling you across the floor to him, your throat going right into his fingers. He gripped it tightly, and he brought his other hand to the band of your pants, and he tugged them down. "You're starting to get on my nerves." He spun you around, walking you to the wall, and he slammed your face up against it, pressing into you. "Do you know what happens to girls that annoy me?" He breathed against your neck hard, rubbing his groin against your bare ass. "I fuck them, and then I kill them. Where's your powers now girl?" 

"I know.." You whimpered out softly, your mouth squished into the wall. You gasped when you heard him undoing his belt buckle, and the zipper being pulled down. "Michael, I know!" 

"You know what?" Michael pushed himself between your cheeks, the head of his cock going to your sex. "You know that you're already wet? Cause you are..." He groaned, sliding up into you, and he started fucking you into the wall roughly. "What do you know?" 

"About your mother, and father. About the rejection. About your grandmother. I know it all. You're hurting. You're sad. You feel betrayed. You feel alone. But you're not." You clamped your eyes shut as he fucked you against the wall. He wasn't rough about it. You kind of liked it. You couldn't help it. You didn't want to. This wasn't how this was supposed to play out. You were supposed to be stopping him, killing him, not letting him fuck you....You failed. You were a failure. 

Michael grunted, his cock thrusting into you, feeling your pussy grip around him. He tightened his fingers around your throat, making your eyes open and bulge out. "You know nothing." He growled the words out. You didn't know shit, even if you claimed to. He didn't believe you. How could you know how he felt? There was no way. You weren't there. You didn't know what he'd been through, the pain he'd felt. The fear that had risen in him. The betrayal of his own family. You didn't know, and it pissed him off that you were claiming you did. He bit back tears, and shut his eyes, slamming harder into you. "You're a pathetic little witch. You come here to kill me, and here you are, taking my cock...Naughty little thing." 

You winced at his words, your mouth quivering. He was right. You were pathetic. You inhaled a sharp breath, feeling your orgasm rise. 'Shit...no...please...don't....' Too late. Your pussy gripped around him, pulsing hard as your bliss hit you. Your breath grew shortened and labored, and you moaned out when your climax hit. Your body shook against his. 

"See? You just came on my cock." Michael thursted into you a couple more times, shooting his seed deep into you with loud grunts as he did. He pulled from you quickly, and he growled when you instantly turned around, and threw him backwards with your powers. He hit the ground hard, and he glared up at you from the floor.

"You know what Michael? Fuck you." You stormed across the floor, and you kicked the wooden post at the end of the bed. It snapped, a piece breaking off hitting the floor. You bent down, and grabbed it, and climbed over Michael's body, pinning him down with your body, and you brought the end of the wooden spike up to his throat, pinning his head down. You shook as you held onto it with both hands, looking down into his scared, twinkling eyes. 

"Don't...Please...I'm sorry....I'll be better..I'll be good..I promise." Michael pleaded, tears filling his eyes. "Please." He swallowed hard, his throat brushing the end of the wooden spike. "Please..." He shut his eyes, and he winced when he heard you move, but he didn't feel any pain. When he opened his eyes, you were to your feet, and you dropped the spike down to the ground. He moved quickly, catching it in his hand, and he shot to his feet. He stepped to you with a large stride, and he stabbed the end of the stake into your stomach. He pushed it deeper into you with another step, bringing his other hand up to the back of your head, and pulling you to him. He put his mouth against your ear, and he whispered into it. "If you're going to kill someone, you shouldn't talk about it, you should just do it. Or, you shouldn't pussy out. Remember this moment when you're laying here bleeding out, dying, slowly. I won. I always win." He released you, and pushed you backwards with two fingers to your forehead. He smirked when you fell onto your back. "Ta, ta little witch." He stepped over your bleeding out body, and he cupped his hands behind his back, making his way through his grandmothers house, and slowly down the sidewalk back to the Murder house. The door flew open, and he looked right at Ben who was standing there, looking to him with big eyes. "Honey, I'm home." 

"What did you do?" Ben rushed out of the house, and he glanced over to Constance's house which was on fire. His mouth fell open, and he turned his head back to Michael who was grinning widely at him. "She's dead isn't she?" 

"I'd say it's safe to assume that." Michael shrugged carelessly, walking up the stairs, headed for his room. "Too bad.." He shouted down to Ben, and stepped into his room.

Kylo's hands came up to his sides, the fire in the pit igniting , and warming the people all around him that were trying to get warm. The homeless people he'd taken shelter with. The storm that had come on was so sudden, and it made the temperatures drop drastically. He grumbled under his breath, stepping away from the warmth of the fire pit and down the hallway. He glanced into the room you and him used to sleep in, cuddled up on the mattress, and he frowned. He stepped into the room, slowly, looking the room over. There were drawings on the wall from you. He brought his hand up, running his fingers over them slowly as he walked around the perimeter of the room. Everything reminded him of you, and it hurt. It'd only been a few weeks since you'd left him, but it felt like it was just yesterday. His emotions were out of control. He'd be fine one second, and sobbing, and angry the next. He couldn't control it. He was lost in his feelings, and he couldn't hold a single thought for the life of him. He lowered himself down onto the side of the mattress on the floor, and he lowered himself down to his back, staring up at the ceiling. Droplets of water from the cracks in the ceiling dropped down onto the floor, making a rhythmic pattern and it filled Kylo's head. That was the only thing he could think about, and it was getting annoying. He clenched his hands at his sides, and he shot his body upright. He growled, shooting his hand up towards the ceiling and blasted it apart, the ceiling crashing down all around him but not on him. 

People rushed to the doorway, looking right at the rubble and to Kylo. Kylo's head turned, and he sneered. "What?!" They scampered off in fear. He hadn't hidden his powers from anyone, he didn't feel like he needed to. They were all aware of what he was capable of. Some of them had even walked in on him and his exploits,....the murders, the tortures, but none of them dared to rat on him, or snitch him out. He assumed it was because they were more afraid of him than anything else. They should of been. He rose to his feet, carefully stepping over and through the mess, and out of the building. He rolled his head, his neck cracking, and he pulled his fingers into his palms, the knuckles cracking as he did it over and over. He needed his fix. He needed to murder. He needed to take his anger out. 

When Kylo found his victim, after much staking out and stalking, he was quick about capturing her, and dragging her into the woods. He couldn't wait to get her back to the safety of the warehouse. He was too overwhelmed, and he needed his sweet release. He needed it now. He shoved her up against the tree, her face hitting hard, knocking her down to the wooded floor. He bent down, grabbing her hand, and bending it backwards. He groaned when she screamed out, and tried to pull her hand back. "Ah, Ah, Ah." One by one Kylo broke all the fingers on that hand, and he picked his foot up, rolling her onto her back, and he stepped on her stomach, so hard that she threw up, puke coming from her lips, and all over her face. "Ew. Nasty." He bent down, and rolled her over, and pushed his foot to her head, shoving her face into the leaves. "That's not very lady like." He stepped off of her, and she screamed trying to crawl away. He watched her get up to her feet, and bolt through the woods.

He didn't bother chasing her. She wouldn't make it very far before he pulled her back to him, or froze her. He smirked when she heard her crying out for help. The thunder that roared through the sky was too loud, no one was going to hear her. Not out where he had brought her. He finally shut his eyes, and used his powers to find her, and he froze her in place. He walked through the woods, and he stopped right near a tree, looking to her shaking body. She was sobbing, uncontrollable. He sighed, stepping to her, and out in front of her. "Don't be scared darling."

"I don't want to die." 

"You're going to die eventually. Why not die now?" Kylo rose a brow. It was a serious question. "What makes you so important that you get to live? Why don't you get to feel pain, and suffering? Why shouldn't I kill you?" 

The girl sobbed harder. "I don't know!" She whimpered out, looking down to the ground. 

Kylo's fingers came up, tilting her head back so he could look to her face. His tone grew more bitter. "It's alright. I'll make it quick. First, I have to confess something...I have to get this off my chest." He pulled his hand away, and turned from her. "I loved a girl...I thought I made her happy. I thought I'd proven to her how much I loved her.."

The woman looked to Kylo's back, confused. "What?"

"I fucking gave her everything." He turned back around, stepping to her and slapping her face hard. "I gave her my heart. She was the light...she was my world, and do you know what happened? She left. Like all people, we hurt the ones we love the most. She hurt me. She left me...and now..I'm alone..."

"I can stay with you...Please..you don't have to be alone." 

Kylo fell silent, looking the girl over, and he growled. He grabbed her throat, pushed his fingers into her esophagus, and he pulled it from her, tearing it out of her body, and throwing it behind him. Blood splattered up on his face, and he tipped his head up, hearing her body drop to the ground. He wiped his bloody hand off on his pants leg, and he sighed heavily. He felt a little better. But not much. Nothing was going to heal the pain of the loss he had with you. He'd wanted you, and you were gone. ...


	7. Help Me

Tw-Smut...lots of emotions...violence, graphic language, sexual situations,

Please comment/vote, love you all <3 thanks for the support. 

Your eye lids fluttered open and shut, your body thrashing up from the floor, and your nails digging into the wooden floor. Your body writhed, the blood that had spilled from your wound slowly going back into your body. You tipped your head back, your back arching, and you screamed, reaching for the wooden spike and ripping it from your body. The wound slowly started closing, and your body fell flat on the ground, still...you were motionless staring up at the ceiling, and your breath shallow. Your eyes fell shut, and your heart stilled. The spike rolled across the floor, and you laid there, dead.

You shot up, your hands sliding behind you as your body rose. Your head tipped up, a sharp breath being sucked in through your parted lips. Your head pounded, and your heart throbbed rapidly against your sternum. You were alive, but damn did you have a killer headache. You sighed heavily, and you looked around. Michael was gone. As you expected he would be.

You wobbly rose to your feet, slowly making your way to the doorway, and putting your hand up against the door casing, to prop yourself upright. You needed a moment to get yourself together. You decided that you officially hated dying. Nothing about it was pleasant, or enjoyable and you always got a headache. After a few minutes, you straightened yourself up right, and you slowly made your way through into the hallway. Flames had consumed most of the house, and your eyes widened. You rose your hand up, closing your eyes, and using your powers to put the flames out just enough to get down the hallway, and down the stairs.

When you got outside, you collapsed to your knees, and glanced over your shoulder back to the house engulfed entirely in flames. You felt eyes on you, a burning gaze. You turned your head to the other side, glancing up to the Murder house, and you looked right to Michael's window where he was standing in the window, staring right down at you, a smirk over his porcelain face. "Psychopath." You forced yourself to your feet, and dragged your ass down the sidewalk. You walked for a long while, pushing yourself to your limits and collapsed down onto the bench, the bus stop. You leaned back against the glass structure, and tipped your head backwards.

The only option you had now was to go try and get Kylo to help you. You couldn't defeat Michael. There was no way you could. Especially now. Not alone. You'd fucked up in picking the time you'd gone back to. You should have gone further back in time. You should have gone further back, where he wasn't as strong. You were totally fucked, and there was only one thing left to do. One hope. The man who hated you.

Kylo's hand came up, his fingers running through his raven locks, his golden-emerald eyes narrowing as he looked around the warehouse. Everyone was eating, and he just wasn't hungry. He couldn't remember the last time he had an appetite was. Probably the day you left. He leaned back against the wall, and rolled his eyes.

"Do you want any food?" A tiny little dyed green haired woman approached Kylo, holding a plate of mush in her hands. "I noticed you weren't eating." She handed it towards him, and he slapped it away from him, knocking it to the ground.

"Go away." Kylo turned his head from her, and sighed. "I'm not hungry."

The girl broke into sobs, and ran off. Kylo's head whipped in her parting direction, and he scoffed. He couldn't handle being here anymore. It just was too much. These people were too much. He rose to his feet abruptly, and he rose his hands up, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he slowly walked through the warehouse, lighting everyone he passed up into flames. He could hear the pained screams, and he could smell the burning flesh, his nostrils flaring. When he came to, his eyes turned back to normal, and he looked right at you, standing across the warehouse at the other end. "Y/N..."

"Kylo..." You slowly stepped towards him, glimpsing around the warehouse to the burning bodies rolling around all over the floor. Your face saddened, your lips curling down. Your posture changed, you were still so weak, and could barely hold yourself up, but you forced yourself to. You took another step towards him, and he stepped to you.

Kylo closed the space between you both, his eyes watering a bit as he looked down to you. He slowly rose his hands up, and cupped your cheeks gently. He lowered his head down, his face centimeters from yours, and the tears broke through his eyes. "Baby..." His lips quivered slightly. "You came back.."

"I need your help Kylo.." You gasped when he tightened his hold on your face, and he pulled you to him, taking your bottom lip in between his teeth, and clamping down hard, drawing blood. You whimpered against his mouth, and brought your hands up, prying his hands from your face, stepping backwards. "Owww. Kylo.." You rubbed your bottom lip, wiping the blood from it, and biting back tears. "What the hell..."

"You leave me....and rip my heart from my chest, stomp all over it, and now you come back? Asking for my help!? Girl, did you hit your head?" Kylo was baffled by your audacity. It was shocking. Stupid. Why would he help you after you smashed his heart? You took the only part of love he had in him with you when you left. He stepped to you, grabbing your throat, and walking you backwards with quick steps, slamming you into the wall, lifting you up off of your feet.

Tears broke from your eyes, and you whimpered again. "Kylo, please! We're all going to die if you don't help me!" You gasped when he ripped you from the wall, and dropped you down to the ground, lowering himself down over you, snatching your wrists up and pinning them above your head.

"GET OFF!" You wiggled your wrists, using your powers to pry his fingers backwards, just enough to get your wrists free, and you pulled them over your head, putting them against his chest, and throwing him off of you. You scattered to your feet, and your body swayed. You were already out of breath, but you were ready to fight him off if you needed to.

Kylo's head hit the wall hard, knocking stars into his line of vision. This only added to his mixed emotions, and he slid his back up the wall, rising to his face. He looked at you, his eyes glistening with his sadness and anger. "You're going to die..Not me." He wasn't catching your desperation. He lunged at you, twisting his body around, and stepping out with his right foot. He caught your shot hand, and bent it down. He brought his hand up, grabbing your chin, and pulling your face to his, planting a sloppy kiss upon your lips. "I loved you..." He shoved your face backwards, releasing your hand making you stumble back. He chuckled when you tripped over yourself, and fell to the floor.

"I loved you too...I still do...I was scared...I'm sorry.." You put your hands in front of you, flat on the cement floor, and slowly rose back to your feet. You straightened your body out, and tears fell down your cheeks. "I didn't know how to handle what you did. I shouldn't have run away. I shouldn't have left you. I fucked up..."

Kylo looked at you, his own eyes filling with watery droplets. He fought them back, blinking a bunch of times, and tipping his head up. Your words filled his head, and it only sent waves of anger in him. He didn't believe you. He wanted so desperately to think you still loved him, but you don't do what you did to someone you claim to love. Not really. You don't abandon your person, and you did. You left him when he needed you the most. You used him. You used him to make yourself stronger, to build your own powers, and you left him. You played him. That's what he believed. "No, stop talking. You're lying. You're a dirty little slut. A selfish bitch. You used me..." He stomped over to you, grabbing your hair, and tugging your head downwards. He spun you around, treating you like a rag doll, not caring for your pleas or whimpers. "You're weak,..."

"I died...Twice. Of course I'm weak. I'm not here to fight you." You reached up for his hand, but he pulled you back down to your knees, hard. "Kylo...please..."

"Bitch." Kylo pushed you backwards, and he grabbed your throat, straddling you. "I hate you!" His tears he'd been fighting back, broke from him, his sobs filling the room. He lowered his face down, his lips ghosting over yours. "I hate you so much..." He planted another sloppy kiss on your lips, squeezing his fingers around your throat harder.

"Mmmphh." You muttered against his lips. You couldn't fight back against his actions anymore. You were too weak. Your own sobs breaking out when he pulled from the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting your lips. You looked up to Kylo's freckled face, your vision blurry from the lack of oxygen going to your brain, and the tears.

Kylo's saw the life slipping from you, and his eyes widened. He squeezed harder, but when you gasped, he released you, and slammed his fists at the sides of your head. He let out a loud growl, and spit came from his teeth as he spoke through gritted teeth. "I can't kill you." He looked away, almost ashamed.

"Kylo.." You brought your hands up to his saturated face, wiping the tears from his cheeks, and smiling faintly. You were light headed, and extremely dizzy. You could barely keep your eyes open.

"I hate this." Kylo muttered. He snatched your wrists up into one hand, and he slid his hand between both your bodies, undoing his pants, and tugging your down afterwards. "I missed this." he brought his hips down, sliding his already hardened cock up to your sex, and he gently pushed into you. He let out a grunt, the tears still seeping from his eyes, and he released your wrists, placing his hands flatly on the sides of your head.

"Oh.." Your back arched up, your legs coming up a bit, and you bucked up into him. Your own eyes still dripping with tears as Kylo started to fuck you. As his pace increased, your sobs turned into moans. "Kylo..."

"Shh." Kylo lowered his head down, placing his lips back to yours, and kissing you. He plunged his tongue between your lips, twirling his tongue around yours, and moaning into you. He'd tasted the saltiness from your tears and his own, but he ignored it. Now he could taste you, your saliva. He loved it. He loved you. Still. He hadn't stopped loving you. He had just been hurt. Betrayed. He slowly increased his pace, his cock twitching rapidly against your walls. He pulled from the kiss, bringing his hands to your cheeks, and brushing over your cheeks, wiping the tears from them. "I've missed you...but..." He paused, bringing his hands back down to your throat, and his pace increased. "I need to fuck the hate out of me..." He grunted seeing your face reddening.

Your lips parted as Kylo slammed you into the floor of the building. He pulled his hands from your throat, just before you lost consciousness, and he brought them down, tugging your legs around his back, and he picked you up off the floor, rising to his feet. He stayed inside of you, walking you backwards into the wall. He snatched up your wrists again, using his body to hold you in place till he could prop you up. He pinned them hard on the wall above your head, and he started the same quick, deep pace he had before. He brought his head to your neck, grazing his teeth over the skin, and sinking them into it, making you moan out loudly. Your body writhed into his, your thighs tightening around his waist.

Kylo sucked at the flesh on your skin hard, being slowly taken over by his carnal need, and his pleasure. His eyes shut, and when they opened again, they weren't the beautiful golden-emerald they had been, they were black. He bit your neck again, drawing blood, and he lapped at it greedily. He slammed into your pulsing pussy, unforgivingly. His fingers holding your wrists far tighter than before. When he pulled his head back, he looked up to your face, and he smirked, blood seeping down from his bottom lip.

Fear built up in you seeing Kylo's darkened form, and your blood seeping past his lip. "Kylo." You gasped when he pulled you from the wall, and he drew his hips back pulling his cock from your dripping core with a quick motion. He spun you around by your wrists, bringing you down to your knees in front of him, and he positioned himself behind you. He lined his cock back up with your opening, and he shoved himself into you, pulling your wrists down to your back, and holding them there. He growled, animal like.

"Shittt." Your head went down, the tears almost drying from your face now. Your body rocked back and forth as he drove into you, your own pleasuring growing despite your increasing fear. The noises that were coming from behind you, from Kylo were demonic. Not human. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, your pussy getting wetter and wetter. He brought a hand up your back, and slid your shirt up, and raked his nails down your back, burning your skin from tearing into it. You let out a loud cry, and you felt the sticky liquid dripping down the scratches. "KYLO!"

"Cum.." Kylo growled, lowering his bloody lips down to your back and sinking his teeth into it. He sucked at the skin, leaving a mark, and he let your wrists go, grabbing onto your hips. The both of you moaned,and writhed, whimpered and cried out in pleasure. Your pussy gripping tighter, and your heart beat increasing as your orgasm grew closer and closer. When you cam, you let out your own unnatural sounds, your back arching, and your ass pushing into his.

Kylo smirked, shooting his seed into you with a couple thrusts, and he collapsed to the floor beside your collapsed body. He turned his head, and he looked to your sweaty face. "That was incredible."

You sighed, nodding a bit. Your eyes locked into his, seeing them change back to normal, and you thanked the maker that they did. Kylo was evil to. There was no doubt about that. You knew that. But perhaps, you could stop him from turning to the dark side. Perhaps the reason he had was because you'd left him, and he had no other choice. He turned to the darkness because he was alone. You saw movement out of the corner of your eye, and Kylo's hands came up, his body turning, and he toppled over you, pinning you to your back on the ground again. His large hand over your nose and mouth and his other hand going back to your throat. You whimpered against his hand, confusion washing over you.

Kylo's eyes dripped with tears again, as he held you down despite your attempts to get out. He ignored your hands slamming into his side, and he frowned looking down at you. "I'm sorry, but you broke me...and you need to die...." He closed his eyes, feeling your movements get weaker and weaker. When he opened his eyes again, he was full blown sobbing as he watched your eyes slowly close. "No..." He pulled his hands from you, and he slid them under your head, falling down onto his ass at your side. "Wait..." He pulled you into his lap, resting the back of your head on his thigh. "I'm sorry. Come back to me. Please...Baby, please." He rocked you back and forth, his own body swaying as he did. "Please." He lowered his head down, tears falling freely from his face down onto your body.

"Kylo..." You whispered, your eyes half-lidded as you slowly drew in breaths. These two men really needed to stop killing you or trying to kill you. You weren't sure how much more you could take. That was a close fucking call. He'd brought you right to the cusp thankfully he'd stopped and pulled from you just in time. Otherwise you would have died. You sighed, and pulled your body up, wrapping your arms around Kylo and burying your head into his chest. "It's okay.."

"It's not okay. What do you need help with baby?" Kylo was just happy that you hadn't actually died. He didn't want you dead. He was just confused, and the darkness was hard to fight. It was hard to push past the feelings of wanting you dead to handle his pain, for revenge. "You've come back to me...." He wrapped his arms around you, holding you tightly.

After a few minutes, you pulled from Kylo, looking to his watery splattered face. "Michael, his name is Michael Langdon. He's a bad man Kylo. He's a warlock like you. He's going to bring on the apocalypse. I need your help to stop him. Please. I'm not strong enough. Something happened." You pulled even more away from him rising to your feet. You sighed, and looked around. "I was there Kylo. I saw it. I came back to try and stop him. You were there...You helped him." You turned back to him, looking at him with sadness lingering in your eyes. You tensed a bit when he rose to his feet, and narrowed his eyes at you.

"What do you mean I was there? What do you mean you're from the future?" Kylo wasn't processing what you were saying. 

You sighed, stepping to Kylo and grabbing his hand, leading him over to an old bench along the wall. You lowered down into it, pulling Kylo down with you. "So, Michael, he's the anti-christ, like I said. He brought on the apocalypse, like killing literally everyone, and I came back to stop him. I tried to go help Michael first, but I failed. I failed miserably, and he killed me....for the second time." You scoffed at the mention of your death, shaking your head. Your fingers brushed over Kylo's hand softly, relishing the largeness of them and their softness.

A perplexity washed over Kylo's freckled face, his golden-emerald eyes glistening as he listened attentively to you. He was too dumbfounded to speak, all he could do was try and process your nonsense. As you continued, he blinked in awe. 

"Michael found you, after I left you, and he taught you all your powers. He helped you step into the darkness, and he used you to bring the world to its knees. You and him did some terrible things together..." You pursed your lips, almost reluctant to continue, but you did. "Then, when you arrived at one of the only surviving outposts, you guys did even more horrible things...especially to me...especially you." You shuddered remembering what they'd done to you, but there was also a warmth and wetness between your legs. You ignored your arousal. 

"What kind of things?" Kylo was only curious because he had been thinking about all the horrible things he'd do to you if he ever saw you again. He didn't expect to be so broken up about it when he actually saw you before him. He thought he'd be able to tear you down, and kill you. He thought his love for you had been taken, but he thought wrong. 

"Why do you want to know?" Your tone was offensive. You pulled your hand from his, and narrowed your eyes. "Michael toyed with me like a rag doll and you tortured me...like carved your name into me, and you both fucked me....twice...and then Michael split my throat open and left me to die." You nibbled at your bottom lip, trying to fight back the tears again. You couldn't. A small sob slipped from your lips and you rose to your feet. "Kylo, please, I need your help. Everyone I care about is dead." 

"Everyone you care about huh?" Kylo rose a brow, pulling his body upright. "So you don't care about me? You're just using me to get to my brother." He sneered, clenching his hands at his sides. He stepped to you, and he lowered his head down. "Kylo was mad, but as he looked down at you he got even madder. He was jealous. You, his girl, had fucked the literal Anti-Christ, his brother. "That's bullshit." He shook his head. "You fucked my brother...I didn't even know I had a brother....and yet, you, fucked him..Of course you fucked him." He stepped to you, grabbing your throat, and lifting you up into the air above him. "Another thing to hurt me huh? Another thing to fucking rip my heart out."

"Kylo...stoppppppp." The new anger Kylo was expressing looked even more dangerous than the anger he had before. This was new. His expression was emotionless, his eyes flickering with that same darkness, but more intensified. As you peered down into his eyes, you didn't recognize him at all. He dropped you down to the ground, and shot you back with a burst of power.

"I'm not going to help you. I'm going to find my brother." Kylo spun on his heels, and by the time you came to, he was gone. You were on your own, again. "Fucking shit..." You slowly scattered to your feet, and rushed out of the warehouse. You moved through the woods, and to the town, finding the bus stop, and waited for the bus. You cupped your face with your hands, and sobbed into them. You were even in more shit than you were before. Then it hit you, if Cordelia had sent you back into time, than that must mean that the witches, Cordelia was still alive. You rose your head up, wiping your tears from your face, and when the bus arrived, you lowered yourself down into the seat, and went in the direction that Miss Robichaux's academy was. 

Kylo stopped mid-step his head turning towards the Murder House, and his gaze locking into Michael's blue eyes as he stared down at him. He instantly felt a connection between them, and he was being pulled to the house, to the darkness. He pushed open the gate, and he slowly walked to the front door, climbing up the stairs. The door creaked open, and Kylo's eyes landed on Michael again at the top of the stairs.

"Welcome, brother." Michael stepped down the stairs, and he smiled widely at Kylo. 

"Brother..." Kylo stepped into the house, the door slamming behind him. "How do you know you're my brother? How do I know this isn't bullshit?" He sized Michael up, taking account how young he was, and his size difference. However, he also took notice how confident Michael was as they both turned their bodies, their gazes never prying from one another. "You fucked my girl." 

"I,"Michael rose his hand to his chest, stopping as his body was in front of the door now. "Did." He smirked a bit. "What are you going to do about it brother?" He cocked his head to the side. "And as you can feel my power, I can feel yours."

"I couldn't feel it until I was close." Kylo spat, narrowing his eyes into Michael's. His hands clenched at his sides. 

"Same." Michael assured. "Brother, I can show you the world in a whole new way. All that pain and heartache you have in you, you can use that. You can become so powerful, beyond anything you can imagine. Let me show you."

"Who is this?" Ben approached the two men, coming from down the hallway. He looked Kylo up and down with skepticism. "Michael, who's this?"

"My brother." Michael turned his head, ever so slowly to Ben. "Now leave us." He waved his hand dismissively. "Before I burn your soul to a crisp." His tone was bitter. "You, come with me." He stepped past Kylo, and started up the stairs. He stopped halfway up, and peered over his shoulder. "Come on." He motioned with his head for Kylo to follow.

Ben and Kylo exchanged a glance, and Kylo sighed, following Michael up the stairs. As he led him through the house, the spirits watched from a distance, their fear building all around Kylo. Kylo stiffened a bit, it was an almost overwhelming feeling. Michael had to feel it to. When Michael pushed his bedroom door open, Kylo stopped in the doorway, and rose a brow. "How old are you anyways?" He looked around the room noticing all the younger boys things. 

"Old enough to take over the world. Now," Michael spun his body around, pulling Kylo into his room, and the door shutting behind him. "Sit." He released his hold, and smiled again. "Please." He was eager to get to know his brother. The brother he didn't even know he had. He couldn't help but wonder why his father never told him about Kylo though. Why was he here now. "I've got a couple of questions..." 

"As do i." Kylo replied quickly, taking a seat on the edge of the boys bed. 

"He needs to go. Now. Get rid of him." Vivien spat, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at her husband. "Michael is going to ruin us. If that girl was true, if he actually brings the apocalypse, he needs to die." 

"Viv," Ben stepped to his wife. Her appearance had been unexpected. She hadn't shown herself, or her son's self sense they'd died. She stayed hidden away. After Michael's arrival, he had hope that maybe she'd come out, but she didn't. Not until now. She'd came at him with pure anger, and hate. She insisted that they figure out a way to get rid of Michael, and poor Ben, he just wanted his wife. He didn't even care about Michael now that his wife was talking to him again. "Please..." He frowned when she brushed her shoulder, forcing his hand away from her. 

"If you don't handle it, I will." Vivien spat harshly. "Your son needs you. Go." The sound of a baby crying drew Ben's attention, and he sighed, walking out of the room. She glanced to Tate and Violet who were sitting on the couch all snuggled up. "He's got to go."

"I agree." Tate shot to his feet, his hands swaying at his sides. The anger was on his face, in his eyes, seeping from his pores. "He touched Violet and I'm not going to have it happen again. How did we not know he was the fucking anti-christ...He fucking killed you for crying out loud. He absorbed the other baby. There were so many signs, and we just ignored them..." He shook his head, and sighed heavily. He lowered back down next to Violet.

Viven stepped towards the two, lowering herself in front of them, and she forced a smile to her lips. "It's going to be okay. I'll take care of Michael. You two just stay hidden, okay? I don't want anything to happen to anyone else. It's all going to be alright." She brought her hands up, rubbing her palms over their knees, trying to comfort them. "I promise." She rose back to her feet. She had a plan. She'd wait till Michael was asleep, and she'd make her move. First, she had to get rid of this 'brother' of his. Had to distract him from Michael and kill him too.


	8. Return to Murder House

TW- threesome, choking, slapping, fingering, inappropriate use of belt, blood play, knife play, this chapter is literal smut...there's story line weaved in here too, but just filthy raunchy smut

Please comment/vote. Love ya'll

An impending doom feeling built in the pit of your stomach as you got closer and closer to the front door of the Academy of Witches. Your heart beat increased, slamming against your sternum, creating a tightness in your chest. A dryness, a lump grew in your throat, and you swallowed to try and clear it. The hairs on the back of your neck stood at attention as your right hand rose to the door, closing into a fist. You sucked in a sharp breath through your teeth, an attempt to calm your nerves. You failed.

Just about the time your whitened knuckles made contact with the door, the door opened, and a beautiful blonde haired witch stood on the other side, looking to you curiously. Wonder in her eyes, a polite, friendly smile spread across her flawless face. "Cordelia!" You rushed inside, your arms wrapping around her, burying your face in her bosom.

The woman, Cordelia, her head tipped down, looking to you with puzzlement. Instinctively her arms came up, wrapping you in them tightly. She hugged you back, rubbing your back as you started to gasp, sob against her clothing. "Darling," She had no idea who you were, but she could clearly feel the power emitting from you. She brought her small hands up to your shoulders after a few minutes, gently pushing you backwards. "You're a witch."

"I am.. And I really need to talk to you." You drew your hands from around her, stepping out of her grasp backwards, and wiping the tears and snots from your cheeks and under your nose. It was embarrassing to have broken down so quickly, but seeing her alive was an overwhelming feeling. "Please..It's important."

"Who is it?" Zoe stepped from the dining room where she'd been teaching the witches to use their powers, changing the color of roses. She tipped her hat covered head to the side, her brunette, long lengthed locks brushing over her shoulder as she did. She looked you over, a curiosity in her eyes.

"This is..." Cordelia paused realizing she hadn't gotten your name.

"Y/N. My name is Y/N." You stated quickly. Every part of you wanted to run at Zoe, take her in your arms and never let her go. You wanted to do that with all the witches. Your mind raced as you glanced between the older woman and back to the young witch. "Cordelia," You slid your right foot in front of you nervously. "Something has happened."

"It's a pleasure.. I'm Zoe."

Cordelia sighed, but she kept the politeness on her face. She slowly took your hand into hers, and led you out from the main hallway into the doorway of the dining room. She made introductions, your eyes scanning everyone over carefully. Coco, Mrs. Gallant, Madison. They were all alive. There were even a couple new girls who'd you never seen before. "It's nice to meet you." You looked back to Cordelia who finally decided that your urgency was worth paying attention to. She led you by your hand through the large academy into her private office. She'd released your hand, shutting the door, and she walked slowly to her chair, and sat down.

You nibbled your bottom lip, taking the chair on the other side of her desk, and clasping your hands together over your lap.

"So what's this news you have to tell me?"

"The end of the world. Cordelia, I'm from the future. I've seen the world taken over by disease, chaos, and destruction. The coven died. Everyone. I came back, your orders to save the coven and the world." The distress in your words didn't go unnoticed by Cordelia, but she had a skepticism in her eyes. You could see it flickering.

"If what you're saying is true, than why are you alive? Unless....." Then it clicked. You had to be the next supreme. This made her body shift a bit, and she sighed. "I see." She averted her gaze, looking down to her desk. "So, tell me who brings on the end of the world. It's the warlocks isn't it?"

"He's not just a warlock. He's the literal anti-christ. His name is Michael Langdon. Right now, I know where he is...He's preparing with his brother, Kylo Ren, another son of satan, for world domination. We don't have much time...Please..." You couldn't sit still anymore. You'd been fidgeting, and shaking since you sat down in the chair. Your thumbs moving over one another, and your legs bouncing up and down. You finally shot to your feet, and frowned. "We have to stop him."

"Now, now. Let's not be too hasty. We're safe here." Cordelia stated, unaware of how powerful Michael was, and now that Kylo was with him, they'd be even more powerful. You tried to plead with her, but she wasn't willing to just jump up and help you. She had tried to assure you that between her and the other witches, this was the safest place to be, and that you'd be fine here. They'd come up with a plan, and Michael and Kylo would be stopped. It wasn't good enough for you. You couldn't just stand by idly while those two men reeked havoc on the world. "If you won't help me, or listen to me, then I'll go stop them myself." You spun on your heels, and hurried for the door, ignoring her please for you to come back. You waved your hand, the door swinging open, and you moved quickly, glancing to Zoe as you passed the dining room, heading for the front door. That door swung open to, and you stormed down the sidewalk, frustration taking over your entire being. Every single molecule inside you was lit up with a burning rage, and you let out a deep exhale of breath moving down the sidewalk. You were muttering angry words under your breath, your hands clenching at your sides.

Kylo's eyes couldn't have rolled any harder into the back of his head as he listened to the younger male speak about taking over the world, how you'd come to the Murder House, talking about how the end of times,and how he'd done it, and he'd helped. He was childishly excited. Kylo couldn't take him seriously. Your name coming from his lips burned his ears. Another jealous rage washing over him. He turned his head, watching as Michael walked back and forth, his hands behind his back, his head tipped up and his mouth just spewing out words. It was garbling together at this point, and he didn't want to hear it anymore. He rose his hand up, Michael's body freezing mid-step. He approached Michael's body, narrowing his golden-emerald eyes into his beautiful blue ones, standing centimeters away from him. "Enough of your nonsense. I don't want to hear anymore. I'm tired. I'm hungry, and I just want to shower."

"By all means, make yourself comfortable." Michael's lips curled upwards into a smirk. He didn't mind Kylo's skepticism. He figured he might be that way, of course he had his own, but there was something that just told him that what you said had been true. He also found Kylo's jealousy amusing to him. "Well, go on. I'll be here." He sighed when Kylo released his hold, and walked for the door. He spun on his heels, and chuckled softly.

Kylo stepped into the hallway, and he looked down one way, and then down the other. He muttered under his breath, his body temperature rising as he mulled Michael's words over in his mind. "This kid is insane." He'd made it to the end of the hallway, to the guest bathroom, and he pushed the door open. His eyes widened seeing the long haired woman, Viven standing behind it. Before he had time to react, she lunged at him, blade in hand, and she got it to his throat, and slid it across. Kylo's hands shot up to his throat, falling to his knees hard, and blood gushed between his fingers, all over the floor. "Bitch..." Blood dripped from his lips, and he fell onto his stomach, bleeding out.

Viven tipped her head up, stepping over kylo's body, and walking down the hallway quietly. She moved with a timidness, but her protective mother nature had taken over. Despite the fear building up inside of her, she was going to follow through with this. She reached for the door, turning the knob slowly, and she stepped into Michael's room.

Michael had laid down on the bed, facing the opposite direction of the doorway, and he smirked when he heard the door open, and the floor creak. As Viven got closer, the evil glint in his eyes darkened. When she got to the side of the bed, he rolled over, looking right up into Viven's eyes, and he whispered "ignis." Under his breath, her body liting with flames. He shot to his feet, and rushed past her.

Tate appeared from seemingly out of no where, knocking Viven's body to the ground, and putting the fire out quickly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You saved my life." Viven sat up, her eyes saddening into Tate's. She looked to the bed, Michael was gone. She sighed, and shook her head. "He's gone."

"He's not gone." Tate spat bitterly. He went to rise to his feet, but Viven grabbed his wrist, and shook her head again.

"Leave it." Vivien rose to her feet. "We'll find a way to get rid of him."

Michael slowly moved down the hallway, to the bathroom. He cocked his head to the side seeing Kylo's lifeless body on the floor, and he narrowed his blue eyes. He went to step to him, but Kylo's body shot up, his head tipping backwards, and Michael's mouth fell open. "Interesting." He was entirely enthralled in Kylo's resurrection. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know...." Kylo twisted his body around, using the edge of the sink to pull his body upwards. He rubbed his throat, the ghosting pain still there. He sighed in relief when he didn't find a wound there. "She fucking killed me."

"Not quite, but yes, she did." Michael's eyes trailed up and down Kylo's body, taking in every little detail. "How did it feel...to die?"

"It fucking hurt. What do you mean how did it feel? Like...how do you think having your throat slit wide open and bleeding to death would feel?" Kylo's headache was bringing him more annoyance than usual. He stepped past Michael, his body brushing against his. "Where is she?"

"Forget her. We need to learn how you got brought back."

[POVS that Night, Y/NS return to Murder House]

This was the night. The night where Michael found out who his father really is, and where his powers originate from. The night of his awakening. You froze, looking up to the Murder house, the air thick with darkness all around you as you stepped through the gate, and to the front door. You closed your eyes, trying to muster your strength. This wasn't going to be easy, but you had to do something. You grabbed the door handle, and stepped inside. You could feel the spirits around, but no one was visible. Everyone was hiding. Your head turned hearing conversation off to your right through the doorway. Your face scrunched together, and you cautiously stepped to the door. You turned your head, putting your ear up against it, and listened attentively. You heard a strange male's voice, a woman's voice, and then Michael's.

Kylo's eyes looked to the door, and his head tilted to the side. "Someone's here."

"I'm aware." Michael smirked, taking the heart that Ms.Mead had handed him into his own hand, and bringing it up to his mouth. A sacrifice to Satan himself had been made. When the three arrived, and spat out facts about Michael being the anti-christ, there was no hesitation in Michael's response. He already knew. You confirmed that for him. These people were here to show him his potential, to lead him down the path he was always meant to follow, and he wasn't going to fuck it up. Whether kylo wanted to join him or not, it didn't matter to him. He brought on the apocalypse once, he was going to do it again. He slowly sank his teeth into the still beating heart, blood squirting up on his face, and in his mouth. He let out a deep grunt, it filling the air, and he leaned his head back. The shadowy figure appeared behind him, and the three cloaked worshippers fell to their knees, bowing their heads down.

"Hail Satan."

Michael glimpsed down to them, and he spoke with a darkened tone. "Father, you're with me now." His chest rose up, and then down, and he stretched his hand out for Kylo. "Take it. Join me brother. We'll bring on the end times, together-" He was rudely interrupted by you bursting through the door, and lunging for Kylo. Michael growled, dropping the heart to the ground, and curling his fingers into his palm, freezing you in place. "Little witch...You really are quite the pain in the ass....Didn't I tell you once what I do to girls that annoy me? Unless," His demeanor changed, a cockiness, a smugness taking over. He slowly stepped across the room to you, and he brought his bloody fingers up to your cheek, running them down it teasingly. "You came back for more."

Kylo's lip twitched when Michael touched you. He didn't like that. He didn't like that you were even here. He'd left you there to get away, to forget the whole thing. He hoped you'd just go on like nothing happened. "Y/N, why are you here?"

"Because, I can't just sit around and do nothing! I have to stop you both."

Michael chuckled darkly, his breath making your hair sway a bit from behind you. "You can't stop us. It's too late. I've already won. I finally know where my power comes from, who my real father is. You're all doomed. Did you run to the witches and beg for their help? They turned you down, didn't they? They didn't believe you." He quickly glanced to the three people in the room, and smirked. "Leave us. I have to teach this witch a lesson, and take her," He pointed to the dead girl on the table. "With you." He stepped around in front of you, blocking your gaze from Kylo's, and he leaned his head inwards, staring into your eyes. He noticed the watery glint in your eyes, and he licked his lips. "Don't be sad. You won't die. Not yet anyways. I can use you..." He brought his hand up, and wrapped his fingers around your throat, turning your body towards the table as the three moved the dead girl from it. "If you really are from the future, like you say you are, then I can get into your mind, and see where I went wrong..." He slammed you down onto the table, and he used his powers to strap your wrists and ankles in.

Kylo's mouth fell open, and he shifted on his feet. "Michael, leave her alone."

Michael's head whipped around, and he furrowed his brows together. "Dear brother, don't you see? This girl has the answers we need to bring the world to the end. All we need to do is get her to spill...I've got a couple ideas on how to do that." He reached his hand down to his pants, the sound of his belt buckle coming undone filling the silence in the room. Next, the leather rubbing across the fabric of his pants loops. He snapped it in his hand downwards, it cracked, and he groaned. "I love that sound." He rose his knee up, pulling himself onto the table between your spread apart legs, and he positioned himself there. He leaned his body down, and he wrapped the belt around your throat, his fingers brushing against your skin as he secured the belt into place, and tugged on the end, locking the metal into the hole, tightly. He got a gasp from your lips as he pulled at it, and he grunted. "There,..."

"I said, leve her the fuck alone." Kylo's hand rose, and he flew Michael off of the table, his body hitting the ground hard. He lifted him to his feet, and he growled. "Fucking little brat. You don't listen for shit. I don't understand how a boy could have brought on the apocalypse. You're untrained, careless...."

Michael shot to his feet, pushing back against Kylo's powers with his own. His eyes narrowed, and he grimaced. "You don't want to do this..."

"Oh, but I think I do. The only one who's allowed to touch her,.." Kylo stepped closer to Michael, pinning him up against the wall. "Is me." He turned to you, keeping Michael in his hold, and he climbed up onto the table, lowering himself down to you. "Isn't that right sweetheart? Show my brother who you really belong to." He lowered his lips down to yours, kissing you roughly. He pushed his tongue between your lips, dominating your mouth with his tongue. His saliva pooling into the back of your throat, making you gag up against him. This only riled Kylo up more. He reached for the belt, and tugged at it hard. He pulled from the kiss, his golden-emerald eyes shimmering darkly as your face reddened from the lack of blood flow. "See? She loves it." He lowered his lips down to your ear, taking the cartilage between his teeth and gently nibbling it.

You squeaked out a whimper, your body jerking up against Kylo's. Your eyes widening knowing you weren't going to stand a chance against either of these men, unless you lured them into a false sense of security. You didn't want to enjoy the kinkiness of this whole ordeal, but you were kinky. You couldn't deny it, and this was turning you on. These men were practically fighting over you. You strained out a moan when Kylo's teeth graze down against your jawline, and his tongue slowly traced down it to your chin. "Ky...lo..."

"See? She's already moaning my name. Now watch me brother. See who's really in charge here." Kylo's hands trailed down your body, latching onto the end of your shirt, and he tugged it from you, tearing it right down the middle, leaving you only in your bra and pants now. His mouth moved from your neck, and down between your breasts, taking the middle piece of fabric into his teeth. He tugged at it, of course needing help from his magic to tear it off your body too. He moved to your right nipple, his teeth latching onto it, and his tongue slipping out and wiggling over it. He got a shudder from you, and another moan.

Michael watched with big eyes, his body trying to fight back against Kylo's hold on him. Kylo was strong but not as strong as he was. He had a plan though. He'd wait for Kylo to let his guard down, and then he'd strike. He wanted to play this game, he'd play. He knew he'd win in the end. He always won. Your moans filled the room as Kylo let a trail of saliva from one nippled to the other, and down the expansion of your stomach. "The little witch likes it..."

Kylo growled, trying to ignore Michael's commentary and focus on the noises coming from your lips instead. He got to the band of your pants, hooking his thumbs into the band, and he tugged them down with one swift motion. They ripped to, leaving you in just your panties now. "You want this?" He flicked his tongue out over your sensitive bud, teasingly.

"Y....e.." You tried to get the words from your lips, but your head was pounding from the lack of blood flow, and oxygen, and you choked against the belt around your neck.

"You're killing her." Michael spat bitterly, his eyes moving to your face which was turning a light purple tint. "Unless you want to fuck a corpse, I suggest you let-" He grunted when Kylo wrapped a pressure around his neck. Michael let out a small moan at the contact, being turned on by it. "Mmm."

Kylo rolled his eyes, and he reached his hand up your body, and undid the belt one loop, loosening it just enough for you to be able to just barely breath. He grunted when you moaned loudly, sucking in breath through your teeth. "Tell me you want me." His golden-emerald eyes locked into yours, and he slowly trailed his fingers back down your body, brushing against your right nipple as he did. "Go on. Don't be embarrassed. You fucked Michael once, I'm sure he knows how much of a needy girl you are."

"She was....wet." Michael chimed in, smirking when Kylo side glanced to him.

"I didn't ask you." Kylo sneered, moving his hand down to your sex, and playing with your already seeping folds. He pushed them around, teasing your opening, making your body jolt upwards in an attempt to get his fingers into you. "Ah, you don't get anything until you express how badly you want it. Tell me everything."

Your face turned a dark shade of red now, Kylo's words spinning around in your head. He sounded so smug, so cocky. He was emitting pure confidence, and he very well should have bene. He knew you, inside and out. He knew everything that turned you on, and made your core drip, and he was using it against you. Being teased, and talking dirty. A turn on. Being choked, a turn on. Being taunted, a turn on. He was right on the money with this one, and you were already a mess over it. "Please Kylo, please fuck me. Finger me. Lick me. Bite me. Slap me...fuck me...just touch me..." There was underline desperation in your words as they dripped from your lips filling the room.

Kylo chuckled darkly, gently twirling his fingertips at your opening, and lowering his tongue down to your clit. "As you wish." His breath was hot against your bud, and it only added to the pleasure. He started long, drawn out licks up and then down your clit, slowly working his fingers into you inch by agonizing inch. Teasing you. Intentionally. He wanted you a mess before he fucked you.

Michael took this chance, Kylo's distraction with you to fight against his hold, and he lowered to the ground. He cranked his neck from one side to the other, and he slowly walked to the head of the table. He hovered above you, making direct eye contact. "You're such a needy witch...it's pathetic. You're pathetic." The words struck you like venom, but they also got a moan from you, which pleased Michael. "You like being degraded don't you?" He brought his large hand up to your cheek, and he grabbed your face hard. He pushed his groin to your forehead, sliding it back and forth.

Kylo had been too wrapped up in torturing you sexually to pay attention to Michael's actions. His tongue started flicking up and down and side to side on your clit more rapidly, and his fingers worked themselves as far into you as he could get them, and drew them out slowly. He pushed them back in, spreading them out, and rubbing against your walls. He could feel your heart beat in your lower half increasing as his paces increased. He grumbled against you, the vibrations making your body writhe up into his face, and fingers.

"I do.." You pressed your head into the table, moaning in protest when Michael removed his hand from you. "Please..."

"Please what little slut?" Michael's gaze hardened, his arousal throbbing through his pants against your forehead. "Go on, tell me what you want."

You whimpered. "I want your cock in my mouth...please."

"Ohhh...I know you do." Micheal leaned his head down, and he grabbed your bottom lip between his teeth, his abdomen smothering your face as he nibbled away. He grunted into your mouth, pulling away, leaving saliva upon your lips. He watched your tongue greedily lick it off, and he smirked. "Kinky ...." He gathered spit into his mouth, and let it drip from his mouth to your lips. He grunted again when you took it into your mouth, and swallowed it. He drew his body back, and he slapped your face hard. The smack echoing throughout the room. He brought his hand to his groin, and he undid the button, and grabbed the zipper, tugging it down slowly. His hand brushed your head, and he reached his fingers behind his boxers, and he pulled his seeping cock from its confines. He let it fall down onto your face. He pushed down onto the top of it, and rubbed it over your face, chuckling as your tongue slipped out for him. "So desperate...take it..." He pulled his hips back a bit, and pushed himself into your mouth, and started a pace in no time. He tipped his head back, and slapped your cheek again. The vibration shot through your cheek, and against his cock in your mouth.

Kylo's fingers started pumping faster in and out of your soaking wet pussy, the walls tightening around him. He heard your moans muffled, and his golden-emerald eyes trailed up your stomach to your face, seeing Michael slamming his cock into the back of your throat. He growled against your clit, pulling his mouth up. "What the fuck? I said-" He was cut off by Michael's gaze, his eyes boring into his own. He gulped, and decided he'd deal with Michael after. He just wanted to fuck the life out of you. His cock was aching in his pants, and his arousal was starting to take a hold of him. He licked your wetness from his lips, and brought his mouth back down to the swollen bud, lapping at it greedily.

Your body was slammed with a tsunami of pleasure. Your jaw unhinged, allowing Michael to get further into your mouth, and into your throat. You gagged against him, your saliva dripping from the sides of your cheeks, pooling around the sides of your face onto the table.

Michael could see the pleasure increasing in your eyes, as he knew it would. You just couldn't help yourself. You were a little horny witch. He slid his hand down into the pool of saliva, coating his fingers, and smearing it all over your cheek. "I want to make you bleed." He spoke through a breathy pant, his cock thrusting into you unforgivingly. Your chokes and gags only made him want to go harder to hear them more and more. He shot his hand to his side, drawing the blade from the floor the two worshippers, and Ms.Mead has used to cut open that girl's heart. He caught the handle in his palm, curling his fingers around it. He lowered his hand down, and he started drawing patterns into your skin, cutting into it enough to draw out the sticky red liquid. "That's better." Blood just happened to be one of Michael's biggest turn ons, and seeing you getting covered in it.....it did things to him. He shuddered, playing with your nipple with the end of the steel blade.

As Kylo's fingers worked themselves in and out of you, and his tongue dragged up and down your clit, he felt your body starting to shake, knowing that you were getting closer and closer to orgasm. He kept his actions up, bringing you closer and closer to the edge, and he ripped himself from you quickly just before you got there. He lapped your juices off of his lips, and he smirked when your eyes looked down to him. "Awe..." He watched your body buck up, and twist about. He slid his hand to his groin, and he undid his pants, and pulled his own veiny, thick throbbing arousal from his pants. He grabbed a hold of himself, and stroked himself a few times, letting out deep grunts. He lined his pre-cumn covered head to your glistening opening and he pushed just the head into you.

Your thighs clenched when Kylo's cock entered you, driving you insane instantly. You were pulsing, and throbbing, trying to stimulate yourself to orgasm but it wasn't enough. Your heart slammed hard against your chest, your throat clenching against Michael's cock still slamming down into your throat. There was a soreness there already, but the pleasure you were feeling was too powerful to make you dwell on the soreness. Your orgasm denial brought tears to your eyes, dripping down your face, joining the puddle of saliva around your head.

Michael grunted, his hips thrusting back and forth, your tongue trailing up and down the underside of his length as he did. He cut into your torso, leaving the satanic pentagram on your breast plate. His eyes shut, his head leaning back, and he drew the knife up to his arm, digging it into it hard, blood spilling down from it as he trailed it upwards. He held the arm above your head, letting the blood drip down onto your face, coating it. He repeated his actions to the other arm, dropping the knife to the floor, and he held both arms above you. When he opened his eyes again, they were black. "Ave Satanas." He whispered out darkly. He peered down at your blood soaked face, and he lowered both hands down, and smeared the blood everywhere. He let out another grunt, chasing his bliss.

Kylo's cock thrusted into you all the way to the base, and he stilled in you, trying to drive you even more insane. "Shit..." As his eyes moved over your bloody face, he found himself finding it utterly attractive. You were hot all covered in blood. He couldn't even deny it. He drew his hips back, and slowly pushed back into you. He tried to tease you with the slow pace, but it was effecting him a lot more than he had planned. He couldn't hold back anymore. He started gradually increasing his pace, grabbing onto your bare hips, and holding you down against the table hard as he slammed his cock up into your core. His eyes shut, and when they opened, he joined Michael in the darkened gaze.

You couldn't open your eyes, there was so much blood on your face, if you did you were going to get blood in them. You were fucking totally aroused by everything these men were doing,and you couldn't hold your orgasm back anymore. It'd been building back up when Kylo's cock entered you, and he'd been edging you with every little movement, but when he started his deep, quick pace, you lost control. Your body spazzed, shaking violently when the sweet release washed over you, making your head throb with the intensity of it. Your mouth quivered against Michael's cock, and your pussy gripped Kylo's cock so hard you were sure it'd break it in half.

"Good girl..." Michael praised, hooking his bloody thumbs into the sides of your already stretched out mouth, and plunging them in. He smirked when you whimpered loudly against him, and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. 

Kylo's pace was hard, brutal and he knew you loved it. You always did like it rough and kinky. He knew just how to gyrate his hips, and right where your g-spot was. He found it in no time at all, abusing it as he thrusted into you. He brought his thumb down to your clit, rubbing at it at the same intensity he was slamming you into the table. He closed his eyes, letting the pleasure take over him. All his emotions mixed together, his love slowly bubbling up more and more instead of him, and when his eyes opened again, they were filled with it. His golden-honey gaze looking to your face as Michael's cock slid into your bloody face. He sighed, knowing he'd have to deal with this just a bit longer. He was jealous that Michael had taken an interest in you. You were his, not Michael's, but how was he supposed to defeat the anti-christ? He wasn't. He couldn't. Not yet. He grunted with pleasure and annoyance. 

Another orgasm slammed into your body, your breathing becoming labored, and strained against Michael's cock pounding into the back of your throat. Your chest heaved up and down, your body slickening with sweat, mixing with the blood, dripping down your sides. You gagged when Michael's seed shot into the back of your throat. You hadn't been anticipating it, and it caught you off guard. He drew back, leaving just the head of himself in, and finished himself off with a couple thrusts. His fingers startled you against your face, your eyes opening half-lidded, trying to keep the blood out. You stared up to his beautiful face, and he looked down to you as he draw back. He pulled his hands from your face, and he walked around the table. He pulled himself up onto the table, and he pushed your bloody breasts together. He wasn't done with you yet, and you knew it as well as he did. He was going to fuck you until you couldn't think, so was Kylo, and you were okay with it. How couldn't you be? You'd already failed. Saving the world, stopping the apocalypse, you didn't stand a chance. It was inevitable that Michael was going to win, so why not enjoy yourself before you died? You accepted your fate. Michael would kill you. He knew too much and you posed too much of a threat for him not to. You moaned when he slid his cock between your pushed together mounds, and he started a pace between them. 

Kylo let out an animalistic grunt, his body shuddering as he shot his seed deep into your core. He panted, saliva dripping from his bottom lip. His mind spun, his vision blurring as he worked himself into the aftermath of his orgasm. He'd been hit with a surprise for how hard he had just came. He took a minute to collect himself, and he gently pulled from you. He undid your binds, and he climbed off the table. He looked Michael over, and he growled, stepping to him. "Get off of her." He wrapped his hand around his throat, and he ripped him off of you, dropping him down to his feet beside him. "She's not yours." 

"She will be." Michael smirked, tipping his head upwards, moaning as Kylo's fingers tightened around his throat. "You'll both be mine when I'm done." He grabbed Kylo's wrist, snapping it back, and he stepped past him. "If you don't want to join me, that's fine. I've got more important things to do anyways. I'm going to start by seeing what these worshippers have to offer. If they're legit or not. You two have fun. I won't kill you now, but I will when you least expect it. Just remember, watch your backs. I'm disappointed in your brother. I thought you'd join me." Michael was sad, but it was to be expected. No one wanted to be with him. He'd been alone since day one, and he'd always be alone. He'd accepted that this was his fate. It was sad, but it was his truth. He bit back the tears, and he walked out of the room. He found Ms.Mead standing at the end of the sidewalk, and he slowly approached her. "Ms.Mead," He bowed his head down, and she smiled at him. 

"Come my dear boy. I've got much to show you. I'll take care of you." She brought her hand up to his back, pulling her into her body, and walking him down the sidewalk.

Kylo stepped to your side, helping you sit up, and he smiled faintly at you. "Are you okay? I'm sorry about my brother. He's literally insane." He wiped the blood from your eyes, now smirking.

"Kylo, you have to help me stop him...Please...I can't...I've failed on my own..." You frowned, lowering your head downwards. "Please." You slid your body off of the edge of the table, and rose to your feet, taking his hands into your own. "You have to come back with me, and help me convince the other witches about Michael. You have to tell them everything you know, and that you're here to help...if you want..." 

Kylo sighed, holding onto your hands tightly. "I don't know...." He wasn't sure if he wanted to help you. He still felt insecure about you and Michael's relationship, and that he was jealous. He felt it blatantly. He could see the desperation in your eyes, and over your bloody face. He caved. He couldn't deny his feelings for you. He still loved you, and just wanted you to be in his life again. "Fine.." 

"Thank you." Your arms wrapped around him tightly, and you buried your face into his chest. He was reluctant to hug you back, but he finally did. "Let's go." You stepped away from him, raising your hand upwards, and grabbing the cloak off the back of the chair, and putting it around your naked body, covering yourself up. 

You and Kylo stepped out of the room, Vivien, Ben, Tate and Violet standing in the hallway. Viven stepped to you, baby on her side, and she sighed. "Please stop him, or we're all doomed." 

"I'm going to try." You tried to speak assuringly, but there was the faintest tint of discomfort in your words. "Michael will be stopped."


	9. Trials and Tribulations

T.W- graphic language, sexual situations, violence, death...So to explain this chapter a little better, Michael went off with Ms.Mead, so it's like the storyline of them together, but instead of being caught by the cops and taken in by Hawthorne, Michael figures his powers out by himself, and he hunts the witches down. Y/N goes to the girls academy, and she's there with kylo. I try to explain the time line in the story. Hope it makes sense. 

Please comment/vote. love ya'll and thank you for all the support. 

"Cordelia, this is Kylo....He's Michael's brother." Your steps were small, baby like, your eyes looking to Cordelia's face. She was scanning Kylo up and down, slowly. She was studying him, reading him.

"Michael's brother? He's also a son the devil?" Cordelia's tone was harsh, filled with disgust. A warlock. The Witches had always had the upper hand when it came to their powers. Women were just more controlled with their feelings and their powers. It was just the way it was. There had never been a male, an Alpha, as the warlocks liked to call it. A male supreme. Not in the history of any coven. There never would be one. If everything you said had been true, annointing Michael as the Supreme, the Alpha was what had brought the apocalypse, and she wasn't going to make that mistake again. She stepped around Kylo, taking in the strength of his power, feeling it. "He can't stay here."

"What?! He's here to help us!" Your face scrunched together, yours fingers flexing at your sides. You took in a deep inhale of air through your flaring nostrils. "Cordelia, please. He's the only one strong enough to help us stop Michael." You offended her.

Cordelia stepped to you now, narrowing her eyes. "I'm the fucking Supreme. I am strong enough to stop a child."

"He's not just a child." Kylo chimed in. He wasn't intimidated by Cordelia. Not in the slightest, and her hatred for him brought him a mild amusement. He pulled his feet together, lifting his head upwards. He stared down at her, a power move. "You're not understanding how strong my brother actually is. You need me."

"We don't need any man." Cordelia snapped her gaze back to Kylo's freckled face. "We're stronger than the warlocks. We don't need any man, especially someone with as much darkness in them as you have around. Now, please, leave."

Kylo scoffed, looking to you. He rolled his shoulders, shrugging. "It's your funeral, not mine. Either way, I'll survive." He twisted on his heels, and he started walking back down the hallway. He wasn't going to sit here and argue with her. If she didn't want his help, which he'd been reluctant to give anyways, he wasn't going to beg for her to accept it. He wasn't a begger. He growled when he felt someone's hand wrap around his wrist, and tugged on him. "What?!" He turned, seeing you and his face softened. "Y/N, I can't help someone who doesn't want help."

"So you're leaving? Just like that? You're leaving me?" You blinked a bunch of times, pouting. "Please don't let her scare you off. I need you, if you stay for anyone, stay for me." Your eyes were absolutely begging Kylo.

It worked. You'd pulled at Kylo's heartstrings, his power weakening in fighting against you, or the good side in him. He sighed heavily, almost annoyed. He wasn't annoyed with you, he was annoyed with himself. You'd just manipulated him, and he didn't even care. There was a shred inside of him that wanted to make you happy, and be with you, and that's all that mattered. "Fine. I'll stay. But that bitch better get her head out of her ass, and fucking understand that the world is going to end if she doesn't."

"This bitch," Cordelia stepped out into the hallway, her chest puffed out, and her head tipped up. Her long blond locks lifted upwards, cascaded around the sides of her face gracefully, perfectly. She crossed her hands over the front of her body, clearing her throat. "I'm going to see what you can do. I need to know just how strong you are. Then we'll focus on Langdon." She turned swiftly, and made her way into the dining room. "Girls, this is Kylo." The name came from her lips like poison, burning.

You rolled your eyes. Cordelia was being petty, and she wasn't going to stop. Her hatred for the men/warlocks blinded her from the true problem here, Michael. This wasn't going to be as easy as you thought it was. "He's a-"

Cordelia cut you off. "He's the son of satan himself. Michael's brother."

Zoe stepped to Cordelia, her face scrunched. "Cordelia, why is he here?"

"Because," The blond witches head turned slowly. "He's here to help, supposedly."

"Oh...is that true?" Zoe's gaze fell on Kylo's face.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't. Now either you can all accept my help, or fuck off and die. I don't give a shit. I'm only helping you because of her." Kylo glanced to you, smiling. He turned back to the witches and he sneered. "Now, are you going to make my stay here miserable, or will this go smoothly?"

Cordelia chuckled softly. "Oh honey," She stepped her right foot out. "Nothing is going to be easy for you. You want to stay here, you want to help, you need to prove your worth."

"Fine." Kylo spat.

The next week was strenuous. Cordelia terrorized Kylo, pushing him to see the extent of his powers, trying to get him to snap. The darkness was in him, she knew it, everyone knew it. So far he'd been able to keep it contained, caged inside. But she knew he couldn't keep it in there forever. Eventually he'd snap, and when he did, she was going to be there to destroy him. She didn't trust Kylo, not for a second. Anyone who was related to the anti-christ, they didn't deserve her respect, or her trust.

"You're strong..." Cordelia's tone was stern, and she rose her head up, tilting it back as Kylo shot knives flying through the air and into the wall with one swift motion. Kylo was able to do everything the warlocks were able to do and more.

"That's not all I can do." Kylo lowered himself to his knees, lowering his head down. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he shot his hand up, pulling two knives to his palms, and he cut into his wrists, dripping the blood onto the floor. He draw a pentagram with it, and he muttered words under his breath. He leaned back, and he dropped the knives to the floor. The blood started to bubble and spiders, snakes, and scorpions erupted from the pentagram spreading all around the room.

Cordelia flicked her hand, shutting the doors so none of them would get into the rest of the house. She scowled, and stepped to you, glaring.

You shrugged, and sighed. "Least he's got the power of satan on his side?"

"Yeah, if he's trying to kill Michael with insects, and animals..." Cordelia sounded far more bitter now. "Get up, and get rid of these...creatures." She spun on her heels. "Y/N, come with me right now."

You followed after Cordelia, and slipped out of the door, closing it behind you quickly. "Cordelia, he's powerful. We can use him."

Cordelia stopped in her tracks, turning her head in your direction. "Sister, you're blinded by your love for him. He's evil. He's just as bad as Michael is....I'm sorry."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I think it's time to call an emergency meeting with the warlocks. They'll take Kylo in with them, and they'll help him. I can't have his dangerousness around my girls. I'm sorry." Cordelia sauntered off.

"Fuck." You quickly spun around, and rushed back over to the door Kylo had been behind. You slid the door open, and saw him lighting the creatures he'd had come up, into flames. Your mouth fell open in shock. "Kylo, Cordelia wants to send you to Hawthorne. She said she doesn't want you to stay here. I really don't think she believes me or you about the apocalypse. I don't know why, I've told her everything I knew. I even told her she was the one who sent me back. I honestly, just think she thinks I'm insane." You scoffed at the thought of feeling to belittled. There was no reason for Cordelia not to trust you, you had no reason to lie to her, nor did you have any reason to lie about being here from the future to come back and save the world. Your frustration was only growing.

"I'm not going anywhere. Let them come." Kylo growled bitterly. He rose to his feet, spinning in your direction. His lips curled into a sneer. "If she needs to understand, I can make her understand."

"No...Kylo whatever you're thinking, don't do it." You stepped to him, but he stepped past you, brushing you aside with his large body. You stumbled back a bit, and you frowned. "Kylo!"

Kylo was sick of Cordelia's shit. He was sick of her not believing you, or him, and he was sick of her undermining. He stormed to her office, ripping the phone from off of her ear with one swift motion of his hand, and he stomped into the center of the room. "You're going to listen, bitch, and you're going to listen good."

"I'm listening." Cordelia rose her brows upwards, trailing her eyeballs up and down Kylo's body. She knew what she was doing. She was riling him up on purpose. She wanted him to break. It would only prove what she believed.

Kylo drew his hand up, lifting Cordelia out of her chair. His attention was drawn to the door momentarily as you tried to open it. You couldn't. He'd used his powers to lock it shut. He drew his attention back to the woman before him, and he cocked his head to the side. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here."

"We'll see." Cordelia smirked, bobbing her head a bit. She was exuding pure confidence as Kylo dangled her in the air.

"I could break your neck so easily." Kylo smirked.

"Then you'll not only have all the witches in this house after you, but the warlocks to." Cordelia stated matter of factly. "Do it, find out what happens. Prove to everyone how evil you actually are. You're nothing but an overgrown man child. You're a scared little boy hiding under all that power. You don't know what the fuck you're doing. I'm the mother fucking supreme, BITCH." She shot back at him with his own insult.

"Then I won't kill you." Kylo dropped her down to the ground to her knees. "I'll just do this." Kylo's eyes shut, and darkness clouded all around him, and wrapped up Cordelia. She was engulfed in a cloud of black smog, suffocating.

Cordelia tried to right back against it, but she couldn't. Kylo was too powerful. She sucked in the air, her lungs clamping and clenching. The air was thick, and it choked her. Her eyes watered, the tears dripping down her cheeks as she lowered her head down, trying to get away from the air. Her nostrils flared, and when Kylo finally let his hold go, the cloud of smog slowly dissipated into the air. She gasped in the clean air, greedily. She tilted her head up, looking up to Kylo who was towering above her, a smirk across his face. "Get away from me."

"Gladly." Kylo spun on his heels, and waved his hand, the door unlocking.

You came bursting into the room, and you frowned at Kylo seeing the condition of Cordelia first. "What the fuck Kylo?" You rushed over to her side, wrapping her arm around your neck, and pulling her to her feet. The both of you watched as Kylo took his leave. You helped Cordelia into the nearest chair, and you sighed. "I'm sorry Cordelia. I'm so sorry. I thought he would help us. He means well."

"You're insane if you think that man has a good bone in his body. I want him out, and I want you gone too." Cordelia rubbed her still clenching throat slightly. "Now."

You growled, muttering under your breath as you exited the room, following Kylo up the stairs to your designated room. You shoved the door open, hard, and you crossed your arms over your chest. "You're a real ass you know that? What did you do to her anyways?" You took a couple steps further into the room towards Kylo.

Kylo chuckled. "I only suffocated her with a little smog. That's all. I didn't even hurt her. She'll be fine." He honestly thought the whole thing was entertaining. No one said he wasn't a sick, sick twisted man. He sighed seeing the pure disappoint across your face. "I'm sorry, come here." He stepped to you, holding his hands out for yours. When you didn't budge from your pouting position, he grabbed your arms, and pulled them apart, and then tugged you into his body. "It's alright. I promise." He spun your bodys around, and threw you down onto the bed. "Let me make it all better."

"Kylo, I'm not in the mood." When he had released your hands, they flew behind you when you were pushed down, and you gripped onto the edge of the mattress hard. He had lowered himself down to his knees, and he grabbed your knees, tugging your legs apart.

Kylo's eyes trailed up your body, locking into yours. "Come on..." He slid his hands up your thighs slowly, hooking his fingers into your spandex pants, and he tugged them down. You were reluctant to lift your hips, but the more the tugged at them, the more you gave in. He finally got them down and he pulled them off your ankles, dropping them to the floor. He placed his lips on the inner part of your thigh, ghosting hot breath over your skin. He slowly worked his fingers upwards. His mouth planted hot wet kisses up the entirety of your thigh, and stopped when he got to your clit. He breathed outwards, getting a moan from you in response. "That's right baby, give in to me." He grunted, taking your clit between his lips and sucking at it hard. His tongue curled upwards, and he started lapping at your clit rapidly. He tucked his hand under his chin, and slid two fingers up to your already seeping core. He moaned in approval, and he gently guided them into you.

As your back fell down to the bed, your legs slid open further, and your eyes darted up to the ceiling, fluttering closed. Your hips bucked up into Kylo's touch as he started to twist his fingers around inside of you, and lapping your clit at the same time. "Fuck Kylo, that feels so good. You always know how to make me feel amazing."

Another grunt from Kylo sent vibrations throughout your abdomen. Your eyes rolled up into your head under your eyelids, and your fingers tugged at the mattress and blankets underneath you. Your legs weren't long enough to reach to the floor, so they dangled in the air above it, pressing into the frame of the bed. Kylo started a pace with his fingers into you, syncronizing with the his wet muscle against your swollen bud. He didn't stop. He had no intentions of stopping until you cam. Hard.

As Kylo twisted his fingers around, and dragged his fingertips along both sides of your walls, on the roof and then on the floor of your pussy, your mind started flooding with pure white hot waves of euphoric bliss. Your body jerked up, your heels hooking into the bed frame, giving you more leverage to slam up into Kylo's ministrations. Your moans got louder, your care for anyone hearing you, slowly leaving your body the more pleasure that came to you. "Harder!" You tugged hard at the mattress, and when you came, you moaned out Kylo's name, loud enough for the entire house to hear you, you were sure of it. Sweat dripped down your forehead and your panted breaths came out quickly. Your chest heaved up and down, and you let out a small chuckle of relief when Kylo pulled from you.

"That's my girl." Kylo licked his lips, the taste of your wetness still lingering. He slid up your body, planting his hands down at the sides of your head on the bed, and he bent down, kissing you passionately.

When he kissed you, you could taste yourself on his lips and tongue, and it was erotic. You kissed him back with the same intensity, and he finally pulled, and your eyes locked into his golden-emerald ones. "Kylo,"

"I know." Kylo plopped himself down onto the bed beside you, slinging his arm over your chest, and cupping your ribcage. "I know. I'll apologize."

Ms.Mead had taken Michael under her wing, showering him with the love that he'd been denied. She treated him like he was her own son, and she taught him about the devil, and satanism. She loved how interested he was in all of it. It brought her, and her coven of devil worshippers hope for the uprising of the apocalypse. She was the closest thing Michael had ever had to a mother, and she loved being that for him. She brought Michael the happiness he'd been ripped off as a child. Ms.Mead was the only person Michael had ever truly cared for. She's taken him into her own home and Michael finally felt like he was home. She made him feel protected.

She placed the plate of food down in front of Michael, and smiled. She walked around the table,and she lowered herself down into her chair. She frowned when Michael started digging into his food. "Isn't there something you want to say first?" She sounded bitter.

Michael's face flushed, dropping the knife and fork down at the side of his plate, and he cupped his hands together, and lowered his head. "Bless us dark lord, for these thy gifts for which we are about to receive from thy infernal bounty through the power of lucier, internal, neema." Michael lifted his head up, an eager expression across his beautiful face. He uncupped his hands, and he smiled when Ms.Mead smiled back, nodding her head. He reached for the fork and knife and started cutting his food back up. He took a bite of the roast, and he pursed his lips out as he chewed, letting out a small grunt of approval.

"I swear, the only other person who loved my roast as much as you was my first husband." Ms.Mead brought her own bite of food up to her mouth, and took a bite. She chewed, looking Michael over as he practically scarfed it down. "And that's why it was so easy to poison him." She smirked a bit.

Michael's face lit up with a sense of amusement, chewing the bite of food in his mouth, and swallowed. "You're not going to poison me are you?" His tone was playful. He shoved his fork back into the meat, bringing another bite to his mouth.

Ms.Mead spoke softly. "Not if you clean your room, like I asked you to." She took another biteful, tipping her head to the side.

Michael grimaced, and he cut at the meat again. "You didn't really kill your first husband did you?" He had half a mouthful, his words slightly muffled as he spoke.

Ms.Mead's brows furrowed together. "No..." Ms.Mead paused, then added. "I killed my first three." She placed her fork down, bringing her hand up to her face, and curling her fingers inwards. "If something isn't working, it's best to just cut the cord, and make sure the insurance policy's up to date." She leaned back, chuckling slightly.

Michael's right hand came up, the fork in it, and he tipped his head to the side. "That's evil."

"Hell yeah." Ms.Mead chimed. "Now hurry up your food, I've got to go to the store to get a goat's head for my incantations."

When Michael and her finished their dinner, and Michael rose to his feet, scooping up his plate, and his utensils, and then walking around the side, grabbing hers and placing them onto his. He spun on his black boots,and strutted over to the sink. He placed them into it gently, and turned the water on. He grabbed for the scrubbie, and he heard Ms.Mead chime behind him.

"You're turning out to be quite the little gentleman."

"I'm my fathers son." Michael glimpsed over his shoulder, and winked at her. He quickly washed the dishes, and he hurried along the floor, the holes on his knees letting the warm breeze that was outside hit his bare skin as he made his way to the car. He climbed into the passenger seat, and he closed the door.

"Now, we'll be in and out. Okay?" Ms.Mead said as she climbed into the car. When they got to the grocery store, Michael took over pushing the cart, and Ms.Mead approached the deli counter, and looked to the man with the white apron on behind it, the butcher. "I need a goat's head..."

"Lady, I'm not selling you a goats head." The man spoke sternly, harshly. He scowled, shaking his head at her. He waved his hand, threateningly. "I got goats meat."

Ms.Mead rolled her eyes, holding her hands outstretched in front of her, and clapping together. "You're not understanding what I'm saying. I need a goat's head, not goat's meat. I need it for my incantations." She brought her hands up to her head, to emphasize her point.

Michael came around the corner, the cart in front of him, and he watched the interaction between Ms.Mead and the butcher. He didn't like the way the man was talking to her, or the way he was judging her. He didn't like her one bit.

"Lady, I can't sell you that." The butcher shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

"Why? Are you only butchering headless goats?" Ms.Mead rose her brows into the air, scoffing.

"I'm not giving you the head for same insane shit." The butcher continued to shake his head, hardly believing the woman before him.

Ms.Mead brought her finger up into the air, and she shook it, putting her other hand around her hip and popping it out. "You're discriminating against my religious beliefs...Mr.Butcher man." She pointed her finger inwards, and narrowed her eyes. "Where's your manager?" She waved her hand out into the air at her side. "I'm going to speak to your manager." She stormed off down the aisle.

Micheal pushed the cart down the aisle, stopping right where Ms.Mead had been standing previously. His head turned, his blue eyes looking right into the mans. He spoke sternly. "You are rude. Don't ever speak to her like that again."

The butcher laughed slightly, waving the blade in his hand around. "Yeah?" He paused then added. "Fuck you. And fuck that batshit crazy bitch." He pointed down the aisle where Ms.Mead had departed down.

Michael's head swayed when the butcher turned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as it leaned back. The lights above started flickering, and Michael's hand pulled down from the cart to his sides, his hand tightening into a fist.

The butcher scoffed, looking up to the lights, and then around, turning slightly.

The veins on Michael's bar arms bulged out as he clenched his hand and when he opened it, the knives on the palate on the wall shot at the butcher's body, all seven of them landing in different spots. When Michael's eyes rolled back down, the lights stopped flickering,and he heard a thud. His face paled, and he peered over the deli counter, fear over his face.

Ms.Mead came rushing around the corner, and right to Michael. "Come on, we got to go." She led him out of the store as quickly as she could and to the car. He sobbed the entire way back to her house, crying out that he hadn't meant to hurt him, he just didn't like the way he'd talked to her, and he wanted to just make him be quiet. "It's alright honey. It's okay. Don't you fret. Devil Mama is here." She rubbed his bare arm gently, trying to comfort him.

In the days that followed, Michael got more and more comfortable about using his powers around Ms.Meads house. Unfortunately for Ms.Mead that meant finding murders of crows fallen in her yard, among other animals. There were even animals that had been brought back and then lit on fire, just because it amused Michael. She was a proud mama that Michael was getting comfortable, but she wasn't too fond on the idea of having to clean up the messes before the neighbors saw anything they shouldn't have been seeing.

"I found them...I found them Ms.Mead. I've been looking everywhere with my power, and I found them." It was one morning, Michael came rushing into her room, and when she looked to him, he wasn't the young boy he'd been. He had long golden locks that cascaded down his shoulders, and the corners of his eyes were tinted with a red shadow. He looked like he'd looked at the beginning, during the apocalypse. A real man. He dripped sex appeal, and desire. He looked confident, and elegant. He had on black pants, and a black button up dress shirt. He had on a long billowing cape behind him that clipped into the collars with little devil heads on each side. "Let's go hunting." He smirked, turning on the heels of his pointed dress shoes.

Ms.Mead rose slowly from the bed, trying to gather her barrings. Michael was Michael, but he wasn't Michael at the same time. He wasn't her sweet, young little boy anymore. He was an adult. An Adult man. Who emitted pure power, and pride. He even walked with his head held high, and his body swayed just so. She blinked, rising to her feet, and finally caught up to him at the front of the house. "Michael, what are you talking about?"

"The witches of course. Let's go Ms.Mead."

The witches were in the middle of practicing a mantra to help protect the house. Kylo had found it, and given it to Cordelia as a peace offering. She still hadn't forgiven him, but she'd take what she could. She was pacing back and forth at the end of the table, her hands behind her back as the women and Kylo spewed the words out.

Ms.Mead and Michael walked with a pure evil emitting from the both of them across the front porch of the girls academy, to the front door. Michael brought his hand up, and waved it, the doors flying open. He stepped inside, and looked right to the door to his right. He waved his hand again, and Ms.Mead stayed at his side, his hands locking behind his back, his cape flowing behind him as he stepped into the dining room. "Clearly that mantras bullshit." He let out a small chuckle, looking around the room. "Oh, come on, you can't be that surprised to see me."

"Darling, we were counting on it." Mrs.Gallant spat, lifting her hand up above the knife on the table as did the other witches, and they shot them at Michael.

Michael's smile only grew, a small flick of his wrist, stopping the knives right in front of his face. He wiggled his fingers, and shot the knives right back at the witches. Luckily Kylo, Cordelia, and you had managed to slink out of the room, through the back door.

"Cordelia, I told you!" You shouted rushing after her through the house, and into the kitchen.

"Now is not the time Y/N." Cordelia spat back.

Kylo stopped in his tracks and he turned back towards the way you, Cordelia and him had just come.

You noticed Kylo's footsteps had stopped, and you froze, glancing over your shoulder. "Kylo, what are you doing? Come on!"

"Go. I'll hold him off as long as I can." Kylo nodded his head at you. "Please Y/N, go." He wasn't asking, and he knew you knew that. If you didn't go willingly, he'd make you.

You frowned. "I love you..."

"I know." Kylo turned back towards the doorway hearing Michael's footsteps. "Go!"

You spun on your heels rushing out the back of the academy after Cordelia. You both didn't stop running. You kept running and running, until it literally made your stomachs hurt, and you kept going long after that. Finally, Cordelia stopped, doubling over, and using the fence along the edge of the side walk to hold her body upright.

"Are you okay Cordelia?" You stepped to her, putting your hand on her back.

"I'm weakening." Cordelia spoke softly, but there was a bitterness in her words.

"Cordelia, we got to get out of here." You grabbed her arm tugging it around your neck and you helped her down the sidewalk. "Where are we going to go?"

"The only place we can go. Hawthorne."

"Brother," Michael stepped into the large kitchen, his head cocking to the side. "How noble of you to help the witches. It's sickening." His words were coated in hatred. "Ms.Mead make sure the others are all dead, if you'd be so kind..." He'd only turn to look at her to not be rude. Then he turned back to Kylo. "Do you really want to fight me brother?"

"I do." Kylo rose his hands up to his sides, and the lights started flickering all around him. "I do brother." His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Michael laughed darkly. "As you wish brother." His hands also rose as this sides, his head tipping back, and his eyes rolling into the back of his head.


	10. Personal Hell

Tw-Michael is a dick, graphic language, smut, violence, sexual situations, gore 

Please comment/vote/read. Love ya'll <3

"So you're telling me a boy, a child, has come into your life, who needs assistance with his magic, and you denied him?" Ariel, the grand chancellor of the Hawthorne School of Exceptionary men narrowed his eyes, peering across the table to you and Cordelia sitting on the other side. He leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "How come you didn't tell me sooner? I would have come and helped the boy."

"You're missing the whole fucking point." You shot to your feet, clenching your hands and slamming them down onto the wooden table. "He's the fucking anti-christ." You peered to Cordelia when she slowly rose to her feet, and brushed her hand over the top of yours. "Cordelia,"

"I'm telling you that this girl," Cordelia gave you a quick glance and then looked back to the four men seated at the table. Behold, Ariel, Baldwin, and John. She sighed heavily, leaning forwards, and placing her hands flat on the table. "She's come back from the future where she's seen the world in shambles. Michael, this boy, is the one who destroys it. Are you going to help us or not?" She wasn't going to sit here and beg for them to help. They were either going to help, or not. If they all wanted to die, she could give less of a fuck.

John took a long pull of the ciggy upon his lips, and he blew the smoke outwards in front of his face. He didn't say a word. He was silent, still.

Ariel shook his head. "We have an obligation to our kind to help others like us. He just needs proper guidance. He needs our help. I'll go to Michael. I'll bring him back, and we'll harnass the dark magic and use it for good."

Cordelia scoffed.

"Can you tell me that you tried to help this boy?" Ariel spat bitterly.

"No, but I did!" Your nostrils flared. Your anger was unlike anything else. These men weren't listening, and you were getting frustrated. "You can't tame his power. He's too strong. The witches are dead. He's coming for everyone...You're ignorant if you think this ends any other way than everyone dying, and the world falling apart. I've fucking seen it!" You twisted your body around, stepping between the chairs and to the fire. Your hands flexed at your sides, a long exhale of breath coming out from your quivering lips. As your eyes locked into the crackling red and orange flame, you couldn't help but think about Kylo, and how he'd sacrificed himself to try and stop Michael. He'd saved you and Cordelia.

"What I'm saying is that perhaps you didn't approach the situation right? How did you try and help him, Ms. Supreme from the future." Ariel rose to his feet, looking to your back. He stiffened when your head whipped around. He spoke with a venomous tone, purposefully trying to rile you up.

Although the witches and warlocks both had powers, women were stronger than men. Their testerone being an inhibitor that blocked them from accessing the ethereal magic. They had a rivalry, for sure. The warlocks always told 'tales' to the boys of Hawthorne, bed time stories about the Alpha, a male who would reach the level of supreme, but in the history of the coven, it hadn't happened, and it wasn't going to happen now. Not if you and Cordelia had something to say about it. "I'm not going to just dismiss this. I'm going to go to him and see if I can help him."

"Then you'll die." You turned around again, and Ariel walked right out of the room. "Un-fucking-believable. Are the rest of you going to be that ignorant and daft?" Your eyes quickly scanned the room over, and you scowled. "You're just going to cling onto the idea of their being a male supreme, because your fucking dicks have been tucked between your legs for so long, and you finally want a chance to prove you're better than us witches? You're really going to put the entire coven, the entire world into a crisis because of your egos? No wonder women are in charge. Men are so fucking careless. Childish."

"I'm not." John flicked the ember off the end of his cig, rising to his feet, and stomping it out. He sighed. "I've had a bad feeling for awhile now, but I wasn't sure why. If Michael is who you say he is, he needs to be stopped."

"Thank you." Cordelia also skimmed the men over, and Behold joined John in standing. Baldwin rolled his eyes under his glasses but he rose to. "Maybe there is hope for men after all. This is what we need to do." Cordelia went on to explain her plan to the men, and to you.

Michael chuckled softly, his head lowering back down, his long golden locks brushing over his shoulders and back. He waved his hand out in front of his face, the air thickening with a black smog around Kylo. The smog went up into Kylo's nostrils, in his eyes, pushing past his lips and down his throat, into his ears. Everywhere it could get inside his body, it did. "You won't win brother."

Kylo fell to his knees, gasping for air greedily. He choked hard trying to get the smog out of him. His eyes watered, tears dripping down the sides of his cheeks. He brought his hand up to his mouth, and covered it. He tried to use his palm as a filter, but that didn't help either. His body bent backwards, Michael using his powers to bend him backwards, and lifting him up into the air, stretching him back even more. Kylo strained out a scream, his eyes clamping shut.

Michael watched with wonder in his eyes as his brother got wrapped up, swallowed into the darkness. "I told you-" He got cut off by Kylo's voice, a demonic tint to it. He pulled his body upright, hands lifted at his sides, and the smog dissipated. Snakes appeared all around Michael's feet, slithering up his shoes, and around his legs, tightening around him. Michael growled, shooting balls of fire down at them, making them get off of him. "Is that all you got?"

"I'm just getting started." Kylo hovered in the air, his black eyes peering into Michael's own black eyes. He whispered under his breath, and all the knives in the kitchen shot out at Michael.

Michael hadn't been quick enough to stop them, the knives plunging into different parts of his body. His head tipped down, looking at the knives. His nostrils flared, and his lips twitched. "Normally that'd have worked...." He drew his hand up, ripping one of the blades at, and whipping it through the air right for Kylo's head. The blade slid into his skull, right in the middle of his forehead. He watched Kylo's body hit the ground with a thud filling the room. He finished pulling the blades out from his body, and he stepped to Kylo, confidently. "Well that was easy." He stepped over him, but Kylo shot his hand up, grabbing onto Michael's ankle, and pulling him down to the ground. Micheal growled landing onto his hands and knees hard. He whipped his head over his shoulder, glaring at Kylo.

Kylo pulled his body up, leaping onto Michael's body, and grabbing onto the back of his throat, pinning him down to the ground, blade still in the middle of his forehead. He squeezed as hard as he could, Michael's strained groans coming from beneath him, and his body writhing a bit. "You didn't have to go this route brother." There was almost a pained undertone to Kylo's words. He would have loved to have a brother, someone like him, but with Michael being the way he was, there just wasn't anyway it would have worked out. Michael was dead set on bringing the world to an end, and where Kylo could see the appeal, he wanted you more. He pulled Michael's head up, and slammed his face down into the floor, blood spewing from his lips.

Michael laughed, his throat clenching against Kylo's fingers. "I did..." He whispered latin phrases under his breath, and the whole room was engulfed in a darkness. Slowly clouding over him and Kylo.

Kylo felt gooey hands wrap around his body, ripping him from Michael's body, and throwing him backwards. He hit the wall, sliding down it onto his ass, and peering up at the gooey black figure, monster, creature standing before him. "What the fuck is that thing?" He finally reached up for the knife handle, and he pulled it from out of his skull, an immediate headache forming in his frontal cortex.

"This, dear brother." Michael slowly pulled himself from off of the ground, turning on his heels, and bringing his fingers up to his now messy locks, running them through it to neaten his beautiful golden locks back in place. "This is the power our father can give us. This is a demon." He motioned to the creature with his ring splayed hand. "Now beg for your life."

"Fuck you." Kylo slid up the wall, and he shot his hand out. The creature split into a smokey substance, pulling apart, but instantly putting itself back together. "What the shit...." He had no idea that Michael was capable of doing that. He rolled his eyes, scoffing to himself for being unaware of the extent of Satan's strength. Maybe he could get one to come up. He shut his eyes, muttering words under his breath, and just like Michael he made one of those 'demons appear. He shot his eyes open, smirking at Michael. "I can do it to. Now you beg."

Michael chuckled. "You're stronger than I thought you were." He shot his hand out, the creature rushing towards Kylo's and they started clawing one another apart, demonics grunts and groans filling the air. They fell to the ground, weird black ooze seeping from them as they injured each other. "My demon's going to win."

"Maybe so, but you won't." Kylo lunged towards Michael, and he envisioned himself behind Kylo, disappearing and then re-appearing behind him. He grabbed his throat, and he snapped his neck, dropping his body to the floor in a swift motion. He glanced to the demons, and he lit them both into flames. He wasn't sure why Michael thought using the demons would help, until, he looked around, and the entire room was filled with them. His lips parted a bit, and he gulped. "Shit." He lit them up into flames, turning his whole body around, his hand held out in front of him.

Michael's head cranked, his eyes closing and then re-opening. He groaned softly, and shot his body up quickly. He rose to his feet, brushing off of his outfit, and he glared right into Kylo's eyes when he turned around. He saw the look of shock on his freckled face. He grabbed his throat, and he tugged right onto his esophagus, and tore it out from his body, snapping it back at his side. He glanced to the demons, and he cocked his head. "Take him to hell." He spun on his heels, the sounds of the demons attacking Kylo's body filling the kitchen. Michael's fingers dropped the bony structure to the ground, and he brought his bloody hand up to his lips, strutting through the house. Pure confidence, and victory washing over him. His robe flowed behind him, his golden locks catching in the breeze that entered the hallway from the door being wide open. He glanced to the top of the stairs, and he smiled widely at Ms.Mead. "Is it done?"

"It's done." Ms.Mead slowly made her way down the stairs, and she smiled right back at Michael. "Kylo?"

"He's going where he deserves. Now, let's go find those witches and warlocks. Time to get rid of any potential threat, then we can get to killing everyone else." Michael turned back to the door, and he glared at the caped man standing in the doorway. "Warlock..." He flexed his fingers at his sides, ready to snap the man's neck.

"I'm not here to stop you Michael. I'm here to help you." Ariel cautiously stepped into the academy, his hands rose up in the air as if surrendering himself over to the blonde haired male. "You're so powerful. Let me help you control your power."

"You can't contain the darkness." Ms.Mead spat. "He doesn't need help. He's fine just the way he is."

Michael side glanced to Ms.Mead, then back to Ariel. "Why? Why do you want to help me?" He tipped his head to the side, looking the man over curiously. "What benefit does it have for you? I've learned, no one does anything out of the goodness of their hearts. Well, almost anyone." He was clearly talking about Ms.Mead. She'd helped him. "So tell me, why do you want to help me..."

Ariel sighed, bowing his head a bit. "You're the Alpha Michael. The prophecy has been fulfilled. It's said that a male will reach the level of supreme, and he'll lead us into a new world order. You're the hope that we've been waiting for. Please, come back with me. Let me see what you're capable of. Let me guide you."

"Into the light?" Michael chuckled. "No."

Ariel frowned. "Michael-" He was cut off by the pressure around his throat, and he started gurgling, his teeth falling from his head onto the floor, and his head cranked back, choking on his own blood filling his mouth. He dropped to his knees, his hands shooting up to his throat, and he grabbed at it.

Michael stepped closer to the fallen male, and he peered down at him. Just as he bent at the waist to watch the view better, he heard the faint sound of footsteps, and his brows knitted together. He turned his head just in time to see Kylo, covered in demons, fighting through them, and he shoved his hand into Ms.Mead's back, into her heart. "MS.MEAD!" He spun on his heels, and he growled.

Kylo ripped the woman's heart right from her chest, and he brought it to his mouth, sinking his teeth into it. "Now you're alone. You'll always be alone. You'll never succeed, brother." He had to get the one thing Michael cared about away from him. As he dropped to his knees, being over run by the power of the demons, he lit Ms.Meads body on fire, and he was consumed by the demons, the floor ripping open and he was dragged into hell. The floor closed, and Michael's eyes filled with tears, and he dropped to his own knees, crawling across the floor to the ashes on the floor. He scooped his hands into the ashes,and he leaned back, screaming into the air "MS.MEAD!" He lowered his head back down, sobbing above the ashes. He cried out for a long time, his beautiful pale face reddening, and bags appearing under his eyes. By the time he finally got to his feet, he looked like shit. His hair was a mess, and his clothes had been ripped apart from the battle with Kylo. He had blood mixed with ashes over his hands, and his face hurt from sobbing so hard for so long. He slowly dragged himself through the academy, and out onto the porch. He was alone again. He sniffled, wiping the drips from his nose with his sleeve. "I'll kill everyone." He slowly moved down the sidewalk, and he found himself walking through the city. He'd been pulled and he didn't even know it. He glanced around, it finally clicking.

"You look lost honey..." A woman with greyish tinted brown hair, and gentle eyes looked Michael up and down, taking the last drag of her cig and flicking it out into the street. "How about you come take a rest." She held her hand out for Michael, and she smiled faintly.

Michael looked the woman up and down slowly, immediately taking note of the devil horned figure necklace. "Father.." He whispered under his breath. He was timid, but he reached his hand up slowly, and took hers. She led him into the door with a large pentagram on the front of it, and into the little gathering of people with red robes all sitting in chairs throughout the room. She sat down, pulling Michael down beside her. "Join me." She released his hand when he sat down, and she gestured to the blond haired woman spewing about Satan, and how everyone in this 'coven' was pathetic, and didn't know how to sin properly. Michael rolled his eyes, turning his head away.

"Are you a believer?" The woman asked softly, looking to Michael. "When was the last time you ate?"

"What does it matter?" Michael was hurting. The only woman who he ever loved had been taken from him. His heart ached. He held back his tears, biting his bottom lip hard.

"I'm just trying to be friendly. One believer to another. I've got an apartment a couple blocks from here. How about afterwards, you come over and I'll cook you something."

Michael's head turned, his eyes softening as he looked into hers. She had a gentle gaze.

You'd been following the warlocks from behind, beside Cordelia through the school, and you stopped dead in your tracks, raising your hand up to the wall, and sucking in a harsh breath of air. Your head lowered, and then shot up.

"What's wrong?" Cordelia put her hand onto your back, stopping in her tracks.

"He's....gone." You whispered softly, tears filling your eyes. "Michael,...Kylo...I can't feel him anymore."

Cordelia visibly frowned rubbing your back to comfort you. "It's going to be okay."

You shot your hand up, pushing Cordelia's hand away, and sneering. "You keep saying that, but you're incredibly daft. Nothing is okay. You haven't seen what I've fucking seen. If Michael killed Kylo, then it's fucking over. I had some hope for Kylo being able to kill Michael, he was almost as powerful as him. If he's gone, then the end of the world is fucking coming. We're all fucking dead." You pressed your back into the wall, sobbing at this point. "Fuck me...."

The three warlocks glimpsed to one another, and then back to you and Cordelia. "We've got to get somewhere safe. We've got to get the boys out of here. I'll go tell them." Baldwin ran off.

John's lips pursed. "We've got to find a weakness. There was to be something. I'll be back." He took off too.

"Cowards." Cordelia spat, shaking her eyes. Her eyes gazed into Behold's, and she cocked her head. "Are you going to run away to?"

"If Kylo is a son of satan, he's in hell....We can send you there...If you are the supreme from the future, than you should be able to get him and bring him back..." Behold spoke softly, almost unsurely.

"No." Cordelia stepped to the man, and shook her head. "It's too dangerous. We can't lose her too."

"I'll do it." You stepped off of the wall, and beside Cordelia looking to Behold. "Let's do it."

"Y/N, it's too dangerous. When I administered the Seven wonders test to my most promising witch, Misty Day, she got stuck in hell. Please..." She turned to you, desperation, a pleading glint in her eyes. She couldn't lose you to.

"Then I'll get Misty back as well." You inhaled a sharp breath, and nodded to Behold. "Let's go, we don't have much time."

Behold led you and Cordelia into a lone room, a fire place against the wall, the flames crackling the only sound in the room. You laid down on the floor, glancing up to Cordelia who looked utterly distressed above you, and Behold. You swallowed hard, closing your eyes, and nodded. "Do it."

Cordelia was reluctant, but she sighed. "Alright." She took Behold's hands,and they started chanting. Their chanting got louder and louder, and your body started slipping into the floor. When you woke up again, you woke up in a large blackened room. Your face washed over with confusion. "This is hell?" You slowly looked the area over, seeing light coming from under a door out in front of you. Your heels clicked against the floor as you strutted across the floor. You had to admit inwardly, you were panicking. You'd never been to hell, and you didn't expect this to be easy at all. You gulped, grabbing the door handle, and tugging it open. The lace of your dress, the rope style swaying behind you as you stepped out of the room, and down the long hallway. There were doors stretched alone both sides as far as you could see. You timidly walked down it, feeling a pull towards the end of the hallway. You stopped, and turned, looking the door up and down. You sighed once again, grabbing the door handle, and the second you tugged the door open, you were sucked into the room. You looked around, realizing that you weren't where you had been before. The place looked strangely familiar, and your eyes widened seeing your mother and father around the table. Their words filled your head, the same conversation you'd had the day you got kicked out, playing over and over again. Your father shooting backwards, your mother screaming at you. One of the worst days of your life. You were living over and over again. Then Kylo appeared. He'd had a heart in his hand, holding it at you. You pushed his hand away, screaming in terror, and ran past the warehouse to get away from him. Two of the worst days of your life. You were stuck in your own literal hell.

Michael looked the woman up and down, narrowing her eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about. The devil isn't some red skinned, horned man. He's beautiful. See me believer." He tipped his head to the side, the woman glaring at him, drawing the blade into her hand. She was scared of Michael's words, skeptical. She wasn't sure if he was going to attack her or not, she wanted to be on guard. She slid the blade down to his throat, and she peered down to behind his ear, seeing the 666 symbol.

"See me." Michael tipped his head up, pushing his throat into the blade, and groaning. Strangely erotic. Then he felt it. A presence...a strong presence. Your presence. "I'm sorry, I've got somewhere to be. But I'll be back." He rose to his feet, and he turned on his heels, stepping out of the living room, and out the front door. He glanced upwards, a murder of crows flocking up above the house. The sky was tinted a slight dark red tint, and he grinned. "Show me father." His body disappeared, reappearing in hell. He glanced down one direction of the long hallway, and then down the other. He slowly cupped his hands behind his back, and he started walking towards the pull. He got to the door you'd stepped into, and he opened it with his mind. He peered in at you, sobbing at the table with your parents. His head tipped to the side.

Your head turned, looking right to Michael. "Are you here to save me?"

"Oh no. I'm here to show you something." Michael stepped into the room, both your parents heads tipping backwards, and garbled nonsense spewing from their mouths. Michael seemed to listen to what the demons were saying, and he chuckled softly. "Come on." He slid one hand around his side, and helped you up to your feet, walking you out of your hell. "You're persistent, I'll give you that. Let me show you why you're going to lose,...." He led you down the hallway, another door opening, and Kylo on the other side, reliving the day you left him over and over again.

You gasped, tears dripping down your face. You went to rush into the room, but Michael grabbed the back of your throat, throwing you up against the wall, and pinning you there. You growled, glaring right into his blue eyes. "Let me go."

"I don't feel like it." Michael pushed his groin into yours. "I think I'll keep you here, in hell. I can come visit you whenever I need to." He gyrated his groin against yours, and he grunted softly. He lowered his mouth down to your neck, and he gently kissed your skin. "Don't tell me you wouldn't love me to use you as my personal sex slave. The thought alone is arousing you." He slid his hand down your lacey black dress, sliding the dress up past your thighs, and brushing the side of his hand against your sex. "I can feel it through your panties." He pressed harder into it, and he started rubbing it back and forth. "Forget about Kylo. Forget about the witches. I can give you power unlike anything you've ever felt. I can bring you into the darkness, and we can rule the world together. Join me." He brought his mouth to your earlobe, gently grazing his teeth over it. He pulled from you, sliding his other hand down your side, and lowering himself down before you.

You tried to step off of the wall, but you were held in place by an invisible forces. As Michael's fingers hooked into your panties, and tugged them down, the air brushed up against your seeping core, and you whimpered out. You shut your eyes, trying to shut your mind off to this. You failed, gasping when his wet muscle trailed over your clit. "Shit."

"You can't resist me. I'm the fucking devil's son. I am the anti-christ. I am desire. I am sin. I know your darkest desires, and yours," He trailed his tongue up your clit, lapping slowly. "Is to get fucked by me." He chuckled softly, and he started a pace against your sensitive bud rapidly.

Your body arched up off the wall into into Michael's face as he licked your clit. Your knees buckled, your thighs clenching as your pussy started pulsing from below, seeping with your excitement and pleasure. 'What the fuck are you doing?! Do something!'

Michael grunted, bringing one hand down to his groin, and rubbing at it. He was hard as a rock, pulsing and throbbing against the tightness of his black pants. He lapped at your clit, bringing you closer and closer to the edge, and he rose to his feet, leaving you right on the edge. "Come here." He grabbed your throat, dragging you back over to Kylo's hell door, and opening it. He bent you over in front of him, and forced your hands onto the door casing holding you up. He undid his pants, tugging himself free, and sliding up to your sex. "Now, take my cock in front of your lover. Show him how bad of a girl you are. How much of a sinner you truly are." He pushed himself all the way into you, gyrating his hips around a bit, and grabbing onto your waist. He started drawing his hips back, your moans drawing Kylo from his own hell, and he looked right at the both of you.

"Kylo...." You moaned out, your eyes locking into his golden-honey ones. Michael's cock started slamming into you, and your body started shaking again. Your desire was so strong, and your need to cum was far more intense than it had ever been. You didn't know what he'd done to you, but you could only assume that he intensified the desire you already has. Your head bent down, not being able to look at Kylo as Michael railed you from behind. Your fingers held onto the door casing, holding yourself upright, but your body jerked back and forth, your ass slamming into his groin.

Kylo was fully aware of what was going on, and that he was in hell, but he couldn't move. He could only keep his gaze glued onto his brother railing his girl. He growled, and he shouted. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Michael laughed from behind you, and he smirked. He kept his intense pace into your core, feeling your pussy tightening and gripping his cock hard. You were dripping all over his clothes, he could feel it. "You can't. Now watch your girl get fucked by me brother. Watch it." He turned his attention down to you, seeing the desire seeping from your pores. "Cum."

His words were like a trigger, and you found yourself obliging to them. Your head threw itself back, and you shouted out his name through a breathy pant, slamming your body back into him as your orgasm broke over you. You felt him fill you up with his warm seed almost immediately after, and he released you. You dropped to the floor, panting, and you slowly looked up to Kylo. "i'm sorry."

"She's not. Have fun Kylo." Michael reached down after tucking himself into his pants, and he pulled you to your feet. "Come." He led you back down the hallway, and down into another room. He pushed you into the center of the room, a fireplace igniting in the far corner, and metal cages hanging from the ceiling. He used his powers to strip your clothes, and open one of the cages. He lifted you from your feet, and he gently placed you into the cage, shutting the door and he smirked, looking up to you hanging above him. "Now, be a good girl while I go and destroy the world. When I return, you can guarantee the world will be in total chaos." He spun on his heels, and he strutted out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"MICHAEL!" You grabbed the bars, shaking them frantically. You shut your eyes, but your powers were shot. Something was preventing them from being used in hell. You were weak, you were powerless. "MICHAEL!" You screamed out again. "This mother fucker..." You looked around, and that's when you realized that you weren't the only caged girl in the room. "Hey, hey," You inched yourself to the other side of the cage, peering to the cage hanging on the other side out in front of you. There was a young brunette in it. She looked strangely familiar. You gasped when you realized it was Zoe. "ZOE!"

Michael didn't return to the woman, he appeared in front of the Hawthorne school, the front door, and he waved his hand out in front of it, slowly stepping inside. He looked around, and he made his way through the building.

Cordelia's head shot up, and she looked out into the other room. "He's here."

Behold swallowed, looking down to the floor where you'd been sucked into hell and he frowned. "Wait here. I'll try to hold him off." He hoped that the young men had gotten out. He could only pray. He walked slowly through the school, and he stopped at one side of the fire pit, Michael stepping into the same room, standing on the other side of the fire pit.

Michael's head tipped up, a smug look across his face. Before the male even had time to do anything, Michael snapped his fingers at his side, the man's head exploding in the air, and his body dropping to the floor. He inhaled, smirking. He felt around for other presences. He felt Cordelia's and he slowly made his way through the school, to the door she was behind. He flicked his wrist, and the door flew open. "Witch." 

"Michael." Cordelia's head shot up, and she growled. "What did you do to Y/N?" 

Michael took a single step into the room, and he chuckled. "Oh don't you worry about that. Your two little prized witches are safe. I'll take real good care of them." His tone was soft, but dark. He emitted pure power as he stepped further and further into the room. 

Cordelia sneered. "You're not going to win." She gulped, trying to puff her chest out, to appear braver than she was. She was weak. She was dying, her power being drained by you. "So she is in hell?" 

"She is." Michael got to the center of the room, and stopped. "I promise you, no harm will come to her, as long as she's good." 

"Hmmph." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "You've got mommy issues you know that?" 

Michael's lips tightened, his face hardening. His expression became blank, emotionless. "Interesting. Says the woman who was never loved by either of her parents." 

Cordelia stiffend, stepping out with her right foot a bit. She glanced around the room for something that would help her. She sighed, not seeing anything useful. She was going to have to get him away from her, or try to kill him. She shot her hand up, the flames igniting into the air behind her, and shooting right around her towards Michael. 

Michael was caught off guard, and thrown backwards by the blast. He scowled, jumping back up to his feet, and his eyes followed Cordelia as she ran past him, and into the school. He smirked, and he cranked his head from one side to the other, following after her slowly. He looked around, feeling her out. He slowly climbed the stairs, and he trailed his fingers along the railing. "Cordelia...." He cooed out stepping to the platform at the top of the stairs. "I'll make it quick."

"No, you won't." Cordelia was off to the left, a blade in her hand rose to her heart. She smirked at Michael, and she stabbed it into her chest, and groaned out. She twisted it around, and she dropped to her knees. Blood dripped from her wound, and her eyes closed for a minute. When she opened them again, she looked up to Michael who was hovering above her. "You've lost." She got the words out weakly. 

Michael rolled his eyes, bending down, and putting his hand onto her cheek. "Poor thing. You're delusional." He was unaware that by Cordelia doing that, she'd just given you the strength and the powers you needed. He patted her cheek, rising back to his feet, and he looked around. He knew there'd been warlocks here prior, now he just had to find them.


	11. The Devil, Who?

Tw-gore, violence, graphic language, sexual situations....

Please comment/read/vote, love ya'll. Also the above picture is the new character...you'll see...

"Zoe,..." You rocked the cage back and forth, gripping the metal bars tightly. It swayed in the air slightly, and you sighed. The brunette didn't move. She was passed out. Your head flew back, a large jolt of electric power blasting over your, bringing your head slamming against the metal bars, and making your head spin. A headache formed where you hit your head, and you groaned. Your eyes looked around half-lidded, your body emitting pure from your pores. You knew in that moment, Cordelia was dead. She had to be in order for you to get these powers.

"Fuck...." If Cordelia was dead, that only meant one thing, Michael was fucking winning. You pulled your body upright, glaring at the fire. Your hand rose up in front of you, and the flames ignited lighting up the sides of the room. You'd burn the whole fucking place if you had to. You put your hand flat against the cage, and you shut your eyes. A jolt of energy shot through your entire core, and out through your fingers. The cage door swung open, and you crawled out of it landing down on the heels hard. You straightened your body upright, looking to Zoe's cage. "Zoe,"

You stepped across the burning room, and you drew your hand back, the door opening. You wiggled your fingers, the cage dropping from the ceiling and onto the ground before you with a thud. You crouched down, grabbing the girls arms, and tugging her out. "Come on Zoe, wake up." You dragged her across the floor towards the door. "Zoe!" She still didn't move.

"Shit." You sighed, using your powers to open the door, and you dragged her out into the hallway. You continued to drag her down back the direction Michael had taken you down, and you stopped at Kylo's personal hell. You pulled Zoe's body up, leaning her against the wall, and you stepped to the door, waving your hand in front of you. The door pulled from the hinges, flying across the hallway, and thudding on the ground.

Kylo's head turned, his eyes swollen and red, his lips quivering. "Y/N?" He spoke through broken sobs.

"Come on." You motioned for him to get up.

"I can't. I can't get up...they won't let me leave." Kylo shook his head frantically.

"Kylo, come the fuck on." You narrowed your eyes at him, and growled when he still didn't move. You stepped into the room, the demons that looked like you and the people that had been at the warehouse heads turning to you. You cocked your head to the side, and you shut your eyes. Their bodies exploded into bits and pieces, blood splattering all over the room. You smirked, your eyes shooting open.

Kylo's mouth fell open, taking a brief moment to look around the room. "How did you do that? My powers don't work down here. It's like my father's snuffing them out on purpose." He slowly rose to his feet, looking you over carefully. "Y/N, your magic...it's darkening....." There was a mild concern in his tone.

"I don't care." You twisted on your heels, your hips swaying confidently as you walked back into the hallway. "Zoe," You turned to her, lowering yourself down in front of her. Your hands rose to her cheeks, and you put your mouth to hers, breathing a cloud of air against her lips. You were breathing life back into her, waking her up.

When she gasped, her eyes flying open, and her body writhing, you smiled. "Come on darling." You rose back up, handing out your hand to her, and helping her to her feet.

Zoe was still trying to get her barrings. "Y/N, what happened?"

"Evidently, Michael didn't kill you. He wanted to keep you as his toy." You glanced at her. "Same....Cordelia's dead.."

Zoe pulled her hand back, stopping mid-step. Her eyes saddened, and she frowned. "She's dead? How do you know?"

"Because..." You stopped as well, sighing. "I've got her powers."

"That's not the only powers you have in you. Those aren't just Cordelia's. Y/N, there's something dark in you." Kylo shook his head. "We need to get you out of Hell before it gets worse."

Zoe pursed her lips. "That makes sense. The only way that you'd have any working powers down here, Cordelia's powers in you or not, is if they were dark....Y/N...." She looked into your eyes, and studied you. Read you. Her throat clenched, gulping.

"I'm not about to go all evil, alright? I know what I had to do...." You rolled your eyes, turning away from the both of them, and sauntering back down the hallway. You stopped at the end, at the large red door, narrowing your eyes. There was a presence on the other side. A strong, powerful presence. "Someones-" The door blasted open, and you, Kylo and Zoe got shot through the air with the intensity of force that shot the door open. You rubbed your head, looking up from your position on the floor, and your mouth dropped open seeing the large dark figure through the door in the darkness getting closer and closer. The footsteps roared down the hallway, and you started shaking.

"You're only alive because I allow it to be this way." The figure stepped into the hallway, and he smirked, lifting his curly short brown covered head upwards. He had on a gold jacket that was held together with a metal chain, devil skulls on both sides, and it split open down his well toned chest, exposing his muscular body. He slowly stepped to you and he rose a brow into the air. "So you're the witch that's been causing my boys so much trouble huh?" He trailed his dark eyes from your face, down the length of your whole body, landing back on your face. "Interesting..."

"F---father...." Kylo got up onto his knees, looking the man over. He had sharp angular features, soft curly cued hair, he was handsome. Sexy even. "Ho..how..." He gulped when the man turned his head in his direction.

"You're a very big disappointment. I've given you everything you needed to take the world over, to bring hell fire to the earth, and yet, you're here, in my domain, being tugged around my an invisible chain for this witch. You're a disgrace. I am ashamed to call you my son." The man turned, and he leaned his head back, locking his hands behind his back, and puffing his chest out, the fabric pulling apart more, showing off his happy trail that led down to the band of his black pants. He walked between the three of you down the hallway. "As for Michael, now that's a son that I can be proud of."

"You're not the devil. Isn't he-" You got cut off.

"Isn't he what? A big beast? A red skinned, horned man with a pointy tail?" The man turned, and he shook his head. "No, he is not. You should know better than anyone that I am who I say I am. You can feel the connection between my magic, and yours...I know you can." He smirked slightly. "Don't be ashamed of your dark nature."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." You put your hand up onto the wall, and pulled your body upright. You stared right into his eyes, and shot your hand up. It was frozen in place, but he didn't even move. You strained against it, and you growled. "I don't have darkness in me."

"But you do...sweet child." He stepped back down the hallway to you. "Feel it. Accept it. Let it in. It'll only bring you to a higher level of ascension. Feel it all..." He stepped around your body, sliding his hand up at his side, and pressing up against you.

"Leave her alone!" The words came out from Zoe's lips and Kylo's lips at the same time. They were both held up against the wall, unable to move.

You shuddered when the man's hand came down onto yours, and he slowly trailed his fingers up the length of your arm, up to your neck. His other hand came up along your side, and he grabbed your neck gently, tugging it to the side. You gasped when he whispered into your ear.

"Give into me..." He pressed harder against you, and you closed your eyes, whimpering again.

"No..." You forced yourself away from him, stepping forwards using the strength you had surging inside of you, and you twisted on your feet, bringing your hand up, and clenching your hand into your fist, plunging it into his chest cavity, and letting your fingers uncoil latching onto his heart, and ripping it from his chest. When you pulled it out, a black ooze fell from your fingers, and the blackened heart, and your gaze met his.

The devil, the man, smirked, stepping backwards. "You're brave..."

"RUN!" You glanced to Zoe and Kylo, and they both got to their feet, rushing for the door into the darkness. You let the heart fall to the floor, and you gasped when he grabbed your throat, and pulled you back to him. He lifted you up off the floor and he threw you as hard back down the hallway. Your head smashed against the wall and your back did, knocking the wind right out of you. "Fuck...that hurt."

Kylo stopped, grabbing Zoe's arm, and he looked right to her. "We can't leave her."

"I'm not going back. This is the only chance we're going to have to get out of here." Zoe shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I want to live." She pulled away from him, and she put her hands up at her sides, she closed her eyes, and whispered the words to get out of hell but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes, Kylo was standing in front of her, staring right down at her. She jumped back a bit, startled. "Dude..."

"You can't leave hell without the power of a level four witch or warlock. Is this really the path you're going to take Zoe?" Kylo looked at her with judging eyes.

"Shit...Fine..." Zoe sighed, and started walking back out of the darkness. By the time they got to the doorway, the fire you had lit in that hell room had spread, the walls lighting up with the flames, spreading quickly. "We're useless in helping her..." She glanced to Kylo.

"We might be power wise, but I know how to fight." Kylo puffed his chest out, and he lunged past the flames, blocking his face with his hand as he rushed through them. He came up on the devil from behind, and he wrapped his arm around him, pulling him back into him.

"KYLO! NO!" You cried out, your mouth quivering as you tried to collect your composure. You finally rose to your feet, and you lunged at Kylo and the man, and jumped up onto him, wrapping your legs around both men, and plunging your thumbs into his eyeballs, them squishing underneath your fingertips. You groaned at the sensation, the squishing noise filling your ears.

Zoe rushed through the flames and to you three. She looked around quickly for something that she could use as a weapon. "Here." A piece of the metal frame of the door had come off as the walls and doors burnt away. She bent down picking it up, and handed it to you. She winced when you grabbed it and shoved it into the devil's mouth, and into the back of his throat. "Ew."

Kylo kept his hold around his neck, his body caving in far too easily into his grip. Something about this seemed far too easy. This was too simple. He drew his arm back, and he helped you down from around the both of them. He grabbed the mans curly locks, ripping his body back, and he slid him across the floor, tossing him into the flame lit room, and he looked back to you. "That was fucking hot."

You smirked, and you stepped to him as he stepped to you. Both your hands cupped one anothers cheeks, and he bent down, kissing your roughly. He stepped you backwards into one of the few walls that wasn't in flames and he pushed into you hard. Your hands came from off of his cheeks, and he grunted pulling from the sloppy kiss. "Fuck me." You moaned when he slid his hands down to the bottom of your dress, and tugged it up over your thighs.

"Really guys.....right now?" Embarrassed Zoe turned from you and Kylo as he undid his pants, and pushed up into you, grabbing your thighs, and wrapping your legs around his waist. She kept her gaze averted, her body starting to get sweaty from the fire growing more and more intense. "We really-" She was cut off by your loud moans, and she cupped one hand over her mouth, her face brightening with a red tint. "I'm just going to try and see if I can help the people in their own personal hells." She started down the other end of the hallway, where the flames hadn't taken over yet.

Kylo grunted, his teeth grabbing onto your bottom lip, and sinking them into it hard. He ground them together, his hips moving back and forth as his cock slid in and out of you. His golden-emerald eyes locked into yours, sweat dripping down the sides of his face. He bit down harder, drawing blood, and he lapped it up greedily. "I fucking love you."

"I know," You moaned out, your arms wrapping around his neck and your body pushing up into his more. You bucked your hips into him, and you sank your bloody teeth into his neck, and sucked at the skin.

Kylo's head tipped back and to the side as you assaulted his neck, and he grunted. "Fuck baby..." He slid his hands up under your ass, pulling you from the wall a little bit, but slammed you back into it, thrusting into you as hard as he could. He could feel the pain searing through his neck from your bites, but it only added to the pleasure. "You're mine...." He looked back into your eyes when you pulled from his neck, and leaned your head back into the wall. He could feel your pussy getting wetter and wetter as he fucked you. "I'm sorry, I'm going to cum quick."

"Me to." You bucked your body into him, your pussy clamping down around his cock and you exploded against him, crying out in pleasure.

Kylo thrusted into you through his bliss, his seed shooting deep into you. He finally stopped, lowering your legs to the ground, and he kissed your lips gently. He slid your dress back down, and he grabbed your hand. "Let's find Zoe and get the fuck out of here...."

"She's not going anywhere." The devil spoke from behind Kylo and you, and he flicked his wrist, and Kylo was gone. "As for you," He waved his hand back in front of him, and you were wrapped up in big metal chains that had been enchanted with his dark magic. "You're staying here. You picked the wrong son darling. You will be the anti-christs queen. You will rule the world with him."

You thrashed in the chains, your power weakened. "What did you do with Kylo!!!"

"He's safe. He and your little girlfriend are back on earth. I'll have more fun watching them both burn to a slow crisp than killing them myself. As for you, I'm going to keep you in and safe here," He stepped to you, and he dragged you down the fiery hallway, putting the flames out with a glance. He pulled you along the hallway, and down into the darkness. He led you through the darkness to another doorway, and the door opened. "This...is my throne..." He lifted you up in your binds, and he put you down into the large throne made of bones. "Make yourself comfortable. You're going to be here awhile. I've got to help my son, he's calling to me...be a good girl and stay put." The man turned on his heels, and strutted around the throne, exiting out into another room.

"Fuck, I'm so fucked."

When Kylo and Zoe woke up, they were both in the middle of a field. Kylo came to first, and he turned his head from one side to the other. "Where's Y/N?"

"I don't know...I think she's still in hell." Zoe rose her body up, and she turned her head around looking behind you. "Do you hear that?"

Kylo tuned his hearing, and his eyes widened. "I know that sound....Get up." He jumped to his feet,and rushed over to Zoe helping her to her feet. As soon as she did, they were surrounded by a circle of the same demons that had dragged Kylo into hell. "Michael summoned an army of fucking demons." He spun in a circle, his back pressing up against Zoe's and he felt her body stiffen. "Zoe,"

"I see Kylo, I see." Zoe spun around with Kylo as more demons surrounded them. "We're so fucked."

"How strong are you Zoe?" Kylo glimpsed over his shoulder. "Give me your hands." he turned on his heels, and took her outstretched hands into his. "Close your eyes."

Zoe whimpered, but she gripped Kylo's hands tightly, closing her eyes. "Kylo...You better have a good plan."

"This is going to hurt." Kylo stated, his own eyes closing. "Repeat after me." He spit out a few latin phrases, and Zoe copied him. "Now say them with me." They could both hear the demons growles, and steps getting closer to them. "Now." They both spit the words out hurriedly, and their bodies lit up with a blue aura, and the energy shot out all around them, the demons hissing and growling jumping at them. "Don't open your eyes. You'll be blinded." The crackling of the energy searing through the demons, evaporating them into ashes filled their ears.

Zoe nibbled at her bottom lip, gripping Kylo's fingers so tightly that it made him grunt. "Can I open them yet?"

Kylo lifted one lid up, looking around. He sighed in relief seeing that the demons that had swarmed there were nothing but ashes now. "Yes." He shook his hands at his sides when she released them. "Damn, you're physically strong." He took another look around. "More will come. We need to find help."

"We need to get Y/N back." Zoe called, running after Kylo as he hurried off across the field.

"Where do you think I'm going? To the one person that can help us..."

"Who?"

"You'll see." Kylo stated, keeping his quick pace.

"It's time for the apocalypse." Michael smirked, his blue red shadowy eyes glancing out of the big building of the cooperative. He'd met with the esteemed members, the satanist, and hyped his plan up to them. They were more than willing to oblige to whatever he needed. Anything he wanted. He turned as the raven haired younger women stepped to his side, his eyes trailing up and down her prone form. "Isn't it beautiful? Look at my demons ravaging the souls below. You can feel the world crumbling...." He put his hand up to the glass, and he groaned. "It's making me hard."

"I can help with that." The long raven haired, paled face girl stepped to Michael, putting her hand onto his forearm, and gripping it.

Micheal stepped back enough to allow her onto his knees before him. He glanced down at her as she quickly undid his belt buckle, the metal clinking, and he narrowed his eyes. "Slut." He put his other hand down onto the top of her head, tangling his fingers in her soft locks, and he grunted when she grabbed onto his cock and she tugged it free. He looked back out to the world, looking down at the flames that consumed whole buildings, the swarms of demons that overtook homes, and the streets. His cock twitched, and seeped with arousal. "Suck it." He demanded, he wasn't asking. His tone was sultry, seductive. He let out a small groan when her black stained lips wrapped around his head, lapping his saltiness off the head. "Fuck..Harder." he pushed onto the back of her head, forcing her down onto his length futher. He kept his hand there, and he bucked his hips forwards. He started a hard, deep, unforgiving pace into the back of her throat, uncaring for her cries and whimpers against him. It only added to the sensations rushing through him. He held himself up with his hand flat on the window, the clamminess from his hand clouding underneath him.

The raven haired woman's mouth dripped with spit, her throat clenching and guttural noises coming out against Michael's cock. She was honored to be able to please the man that she considered a god. The literal anti-christ. She'd die for this man. She was his willing servant. Nothing brought her a greater joy than getting to suck his cock, to get a sore throat from him fucking her mouth. She'd die a happy woman. She tightened her lips around him, and she looked up his black clothed body, into his baby blue eyes. She felt her own wetness growing between her legs, but she ignored it. This wasn't about her. This was about Michael. She wanted to make him happy, and from the sounds of it, she was doing a good job.

Michael shot his seed into the back of her throat, grunting softly. He pulled his hand up, and slammed her head into the glass window, and he pushed so hard into her, using his powers to thrust into her. He pushed so hard into her that he went into the back of her skull, killing her with his cock. He pulled his hips back, and blood and cum seeped from her mouth, and down from his cock. He cocked his head to the side, and he pulled his hand from the wall. He wrapped his hand around himself, and he wiped the blood and cum off. He rolled his head, and he tucked himself back into his pants. She'd made him cum. That's as far as her usefulness was. He'd gotten what he needed from the cooperative. He'd gotten their approval from big government officials to do whatever he wanted. Now it was time to cut all communications. There'd been enough chaos below for people to start panicking, he could only imagine the phone calls people were making out of fear, their last good byes to their loved ones. The sadness they were feeling, never being able to see the ones they cared about again. He was getting turned on again, but he was just going to ignore it. He moved through the room slowly, his footsteps drawn out, and he tipped his head upwards, the door swinging open, and he walked down the hallway. He made his way to the end of the hallway, and he glanced to the masked members, and he smirked. "Get it done. I'll be back to check on the status of the operation. I've got other matters to attend to." He turned on his heels, and started out another door. He climbed up the stairs, stepping out onto the roof top. "Father, come to me. Talk to me. How am I doing? Tell me what i need to do now."

The devil appeared to Michael, in his human form, and he looked right to Michael, his boy, and he smiled darkly. "My son, you've brought me great joy. I'm so proud of you. Just follow this path I've laid out for you. Use my demons. Rip the world apart." He stepped to Michael, and he put his hand upon his cheek, and he wiped the tear from his eye. "You've made me proud son."

"I have?" Michael's voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. "That's all I've wanted father, is for someone to be proud of me. The only woman who ever was is dead."

"I know." The devil replied, sighing heavily, and lowering his hand down to his side. He pivoted his body, stepping to the edge of the building and looking down at the ensuing chaos. He smirked seeing his demons consuming everything slowly. He could hear the screams and cries from below and it was like music to his ears. "This is beautiful...."

"Thank you." Michael stepped to his side, looking him up and down. His eyes were big, full of awe. His father, the devil was standing right before him, telling him how proud he was.

"I've got a present for you when you're ready to come down and rule hell.." The man turned to Michael, and he nodded. "In time...patience." He could see the anxiousness across Michael's face. "In time..." With that, he was gone with the wind.

Michael grinned, his lips pursing, and he inhaled a sharp breath, looking out to the horizon where the sky was clouding with dark red clouds.


	12. The AnitChrists Toy

TW- smuttttyyyyyyyy....Michael's got ...mommy issues...graphic language, violence. 

Please read/comment/vote. Love ya'll

You pressed your back up against the back of the bone made throne, pulling your feet together, and wiggled yourself downwards. You slid down the seat of the throne, and pulled your body upright. The big metal enchanted chain was still wrapped around your body. Your head turned, your eyes scanning the room over. There was a fire place behind you along the middle of the wall, the flames crackling louder than any fire you'd ever heard in your life. Your lips pursed, a sneer forming across your face. "This is bullshit." You thrashed against the metal chain, but your powers were snuffed out.

"I thought I told you to be good." Lucifer appeared from behind you, his hand coming up over your shoulder, and his fingers brushing over the top of you. He slinked around you, his shoes clicking against the floor as he did. His dark eyes locked into yours, his lips forming a big smirk. He slid his hand over to your neck, grazing his fingertips against your skin gently. He moved them up to your jaw, tracing your jawline to your chin, and bringing his thumb up to your bottom lip. "Tell me, why do you care for Kylo? What about him is so appealing? It's the darkness in him isn't it?"

You gulped, your throat tightening. Your lips parted, his thumb just barely going inside. You narrowed your eyes, snapping your head away from him and his touch. "Does it matter?"

"I'm curious. What's more appealing about Kylo than Michael?" Lucifer's brows furrowed together, his annoyance with your defiance and stubbornness getting to him. He snatched your chin into his palm, his fingers pushing your face together, and tugging your face back to him. "Tell me..."

"He's good to me. He's handsome, one of the most handsome men I've ever seen. He-"

"He fucks you good then?" Lucifer smirked when your cheeks turned red.

"I'd rather not talk about this with you." You tried to step backwards but his hold on your face kept you in place. "Lucifer, that is your name isn't it?"

"It is." The man chuckled softly, releasing your face, pushing it away from him. He took small steps towards his throne. "Come sit on my lap."

"No." Your body pivoted, following his movements and you watched as he sat down, tipping off to the side. His elbow rested on the armrest, bringing his hand up, and lowering his chin down into the palm. He rose a brow into the air, and he licked his lips. "Why not?"

"Why am I here?"

"Because, I'm keeping you safe."

"For Michael?" The name came from your lips harshly. It almost burned.

"Yes." Lucifer sighed. His fingers rubbed over his clean shaven face, his dark eyes scanning you up and down. "You know Michael is the better choice right?"

"How do you figure? Michael is insane."

"Only because you defy him. If you gave yourself to him, body, mind, soul. Completely gave yourself over, he'd treat you like a queen. The Queen. Doesn't that sound appealing? Being a queen of hell?" Lucifer pulled his hand form his, lowering it palm down onto the bone armrest. He pulled his body upright. "You've got potential, but your stubborn as fuck."

"I'd rather not be the Queen of Hell." You rolled your eyes, scanning the room. Your gaze fell upon the door in the corner of the room. 'Could I run fast enough?'

"Don't even try it." Lucifer scowled. "Michael will be joining us soon. You will be his, whether you want to be or not. Eventually, you'll give into him. He will destroy the world. Perhaps I should show you the condition of the world..." He contemplated it for a minute, and he decided it was safer to wait for Michael to come down. He didn't want to bring you back up to Earth and have you get away because your powers came back. "Are you hungry?"

"No,"

"Too bad." Lucifer shot to his feet, and he stepped to you, grabbing your upper arm, and tugging you through the throne room, to the door you'd been eyeing. "This place is like a maze. There are so many places to get lost in. You could go into one door, and turn around and go out the same door you came in, and have it be a totally different place. Do you know why I did that?"

"Because you're a complicated, complex bitch?" You chuckled at yourself, but you fell silent when he glanced back at you, unamused. You hated feeling powerless. You hated feeling like you were stuck. The idea of Michael making you his queen, though mildly appealing, you wanted Kylo. Or so you thought. You sighed when he pulled you into another room, and a large table stood in front of you. "What is this?" There were metal covers of the trays of food. It looked like a banquet. A feast.

"Food. Sit." Lucifer pulled you to the chair at the end of the table, and shoved you down into it. He stepped back around the table, and walked to the other end, lowering himself down. One of those gooey, shadowy demons approached his side, and he whispered to it. The demon nodded, making an animalistic noise, and slowly sauntered over to the table, reaching for the covers, and tugging them off.

Your mouth fell open when another demon stepped to your side, pulling the cover off the plate in front of you, exposing to you the tongue, the eyeballs, and the liver underneath it. You retched, turning your head away, and the demon growled. "What the fuck?"

"Eat...don't make my demons force you. You're lucky that I'm not letting them completely defile you like they want to. Now, manners. Let's thank...well...me." Lucifer put his hands together. "Thank the dark lord for our blessings. Nema." He pulled his hands apart, and he started cutting his own 'meal' up. He stabbed the prongs of the fork into the eyeball, the squishing noise making you gag from across the table. "You best get used to eating stuff like this. I could bring you a heart if you want? Would you prefer that?" He brought the eyeball to his mouth, and he clamped his teeth down onto it. The gooey texture slid into his mouth, and he let out a groan of approval.

You couldn't hold it back anymore. You felt the bile rising from your stomach in your throat, and you leaned over to the side, and puked. Hard. Your eyes shut, your stomach knotting as the muscles tightened. By the time you were done, the floor was covered in a greeny/yellow liquid, and some chunks of the last thing you ate. You groaned, your eyes slowly opening, and looking right to the demon who was just staring at you. Your throat was sore, and you now had a headache.

"Rude. Get her out of my sight. Bring her to Michael's room." Lucifer motioned with his hand, fork still in his grasp.

The demons rushed to your side, grabbing onto your arms, and tugging you roughly to your feet. "I'll kill you."

"You sure can try, but you won't succeed. Have fun. I tried being nice, but you're a stuck up little witch. Get her out of my sight before I lose my cool. I wouldn't want to have to show her what the devil can do to people. Don't want to break Michael's toy before he even gets a chance to play with her." Lucifer sighed heavily as the demons dragged you out. He was a bit disappointed you were being as stubborn as you were. He wanted nothing more than for a powerful witch such as yourself to let in the darkness, and rule Hell with Michael. He wasn't able to take Earth over, not by his own hand, but being able to see his son do it, that brought him great joy. Entertainment. He wanted to see Michael happy, and he was sure you could do that for him, if only you gave in. He had hope that one way or another, you'd be by his side. As for Kylo, he was another problem. He finished eating, licking his lips, and rising to his feet. He walked through the dining room, back into the hallway. He got to a large red door engraved with the devil's head on it, and he pushed it open. Everything in his room was a grungy red aesthetic. His large bed covered in satin red sheets, the rugs, the mirror rimmed with dark red wood. Everything. He stepped to his bed, and sat down. "Kylo..." He reached out to him. "Son."

Kylo froze in his tracks, and he scowled. "Lucifer...." The corner of his eye twitched a bit.

"Kylo, what it is?" Zoe stopped walking when Kylo did, looking to him with confusion and concern. She glanced around quickly, making sure the coast was still clear. They'd taken shelter in a hospital building that had been one of the many buildings taken over by the demons, and half burnt.

"What do you want father?" Kylo communicated back with the devil bitterly.

"I want you to realize that you're on the wrong side. The warlock you're seeing, John, is dead. Michael made sure of it. Him and the other warlocks are gone. Come home. Come home to me, and your girl."

"Don't you fucking talk about my girl." Kylo clenched his hands at his sides, and he shut his eyes, the image of his father appearing in his mind, and him before him. When he opened his eyes in his mind, he was staring right into his dark eyes. "What did you do to her?"

"She's in Michael's room. Her powers have been suppressed. As long as she's behaved, she'll be fine. Though I must admit she has no table manners." Lucifer was trying to break the tension that was sparking between him and Kylo. "Kylo, understand, everything I did wasn't to hurt you..It was to make you stronger. The pains of the heart are the only things that help your powers grow. That's what I did to Michael, and look how powerful he is. Tell me, what's the state of the world now? Has it been completely run over with my demons? Is the world in ashes? Is there hell fire everywhere?" He didn't mean to sound as eager or excited about it all, but he was.

This sent Kylo spiraling with anger. "Why don't you come to Earth and find out? Come fucking face me in person. If you touch Y/N, I'll fucking destroy you myself. As for John, who says that's who I was going to?" He was trying to play it off like his father didn't know what he was talking about, but he'd been right on the money.

"I know you. I know what you're feeling when you feel it. I know what you're thinking. I also know that you'll give back into the darkness again, and you'll join Michael, Y/N and I back in hell..." Lucifer spoke with pure confidence. He was sure about what he was saying. "You're going to need my magic," He devil tipped his head back, his eyes closing for a minute. "I can see it. You're going to be in a situation, completely pinned down, powerless, and you'll reach out to me, begging me for help..." He tipped his head back down, his eyes fluttering open. "Like the good father that I am, I will give you the help, but the darkness with consume you again. Will you still care for her when your soul is blackened, and your heart is turned to stone?"

Kylo growled, and he broke the connection with the man. His eyes that had rolled into the back of his head, came back down, and he frowned, turning away from Zoe. No words were said between the two of them as they moved carefully through the battered down building. Finally, Zoe spoke. "Kylo, where are we going? What happened?"

Kylo stopped. "Basically, we're fucked. John is dead...everyone's fucking dead." Kylo pressed his back up against an ashy wall uncaring for his clothes getting dirty. "Zoe, I'm terrified. I've never felt fear like I'm feeling right now." He was being truthful. Despite the scary things that have happened to him, he couldn't shake the impending doom feeling he had, especially when he started thinking about you, and how he was entirely powerless when it came to rescuing you. His father wasn't going to let him, or anyone back into Hell. No one accept Michael. He nibbled at his bottom lip, his mind racing. He was racking it to see if he was completely out of options or not.

Zoe frowned. "It's okay Kylo. We'll figure something out."

"You don't understand, we're fucked. We're utterly, and royally, fucked. We've got no one to help us. We've got nothing....."

"Now that's not true.." A woman's voice chimed in from behind Kylo and Zoe. Both of them looked to the owner of the voice, and Zoe lit up with joy. "Oh my god!" She wrapped her arms around her body, slipping them around her long black dress. "Wait, how are you alive?"

"Cordelia brought me back before she died. I got away just in time. Michael has no idea I'm alive. Or at least, he didn't before. He might now." The woman spoke softly, rubbing Zoe's back. After a minute, she pulled away, letting her arms fall to her sides. "Michael has moved his army further across the globe. He's cut all communications, and transports. He's smart, I'll give him that. But he is just a child. We can stop him if we work together."

Kylo sneered. "And who are you?"

"I'm an ally."

You whimpered when the demons shoved you into the room, and shut the door right in your face. The metal binds came from off your body, dropping to the ground. Your face lit up with hope, and you grabbed the door handle. It jiggled, but wouldn't open. You placed your hand on the door, flat, and tried to focus energy into it. Nothing happened. Your powers were still shot.

"I don't suggest trying that. It's just going to tire you out." Michael stepped out from the bathroom, his hands behind his back, locked together, and he slowly moved through the room. The air in the room thickened with sexual tension, sparking a connection between the two of you. A trick of his. He smirked, his lips curling up just so. His baby blue eyes shimmering with a lustful, dark glint the closer he got to you. "This was the present my father had for me, huh?" He walked around your body, stalking you. Studying you. His eyes practically boring into you, and undressing you. "I'm pleased."

"I'm not a fucking object. I can't be a fucking present for you."

"Oh but you are." Michael pulled his right hand from behind his back, brushing them over your hair as he stood behind you. He teasingly played with it, and he sighed heavily. "Take off your dress."

"What? No." You twisted around, glaring at him. "Just because I'm powerless, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

"Hmm." Michael mused to himself at the thought of you trying. It excited him. "Go on then. Give me your best shot, little witch." His tone was mocking, almost degrading. He wanted to get you angry, he wanted to see if you could handle yourself as well as you were trying to lead on. He was going to need a strong queen, and what better way to see than seeing it first hand. He stepped his foot out, and he tipped his head up. He motioned with his middle and index ring covered fingers the 'come hither' gesture.

You pushed off your heels, lunging at him. Your right hand balled into a fist as it shot through the air, and you grunted when you threw it towards the side of his face, throwing your weight into it. He blocked it effortlessly, wrapping his hand over your fist, and pushing it downwards. He made you stumble, not expecting the strength that he put behind the movement. He sighed. "Come on. Try harder than that."

You growled, and rushed at him again. Both your hands came up at him this time, one going for his ribs, and the other going for the underside of his chin. He blocked the chin one by leaning his body backwards, and your hand flying right past him. As for your other assault, he let out a deep grunt when your knuckles made contact against his ribcage. "Not bad." He spun on his heels, his body disappearing, and reappearing behind you. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling your body into his. He put his mouth to your ear, and he blew out a hot cloud of breath against it. He disappeared again. "Pussy." You looked around the room, turning in a full circle slowly. You gasped when he re-appeared in front of you, his hands latching into your forearms and he stepped backwards quickly, lowering himself onto the bed, and pulling you on top of him. You let out a small whimper when your ass lowered onto his groin, feeling his hardened arousal behind it.

"Ride me."

"What?" You were stunned by his bluntness. You didn't know why, Michael had always been blunt, but you were thrown off. Your cheeks warmed, reddening as you peered down at him. His beautiful long locks splayed around the sides of his head, and his face perfectly. The red shadow on the inner corners of his baby blue eyes making them stand out more. You didn't want to be aroused by him, but the sexual energy in the air, Michael's doing, and your own was getting to you. You could feel yourself slowly being consumed by it. "I-"

"Don't talk. Just take my cock out, pull your dress up and fuck me like I know you want to." Michael's voice was deep, seductive. Alluring. He lowered his hands down your body, grabbing onto your hips, and pulled your ass forwards over his groin. "Fuck.Me.Now." He wasn't asking anymore.

You whimpered at the hardness of his grip on your hips. Your hands grabbed the end of your dress, pulling it even further up your thighs than it already had been, and exposing yourself to his gaze. You slid back just enough, he let you, to undo the button of his pants,and tug his zipper down. The moan that escaped his lips when your fingers slid behind the fabric of his boxers sent a chill down your spine. Michael was fucking hot. Everything about him screamed pure sex appeal, godly energy. He was the defintion of sexy, and alluring. He was dark, but ethereal all at the same time. Alive, but so intimate with the dead. He was everything the bibles, and the prophets said that the antichrist would be. He was a perfectly imperfect being, and no matter how much you loved Kylo, or tried to ignore your lust and attraction to Michael, it was impossible. It wasn't just that his power was so great, and strong that he controlled your emotions and feelings, but it was also because you found yourself drawn to the very darkness that had terrified you so many years ago. Something about it being inside of you, and seeing what it could do and make possible, it caught your attention, and Michael knew all about it. He knew how to use it, how to teach you to manipulate it. There was a shred of you that was almost willing to give into it, but every time you thought about it, Kylo came back into your mind, and you pushed it back in. Your hands wrapped around Michael's throbbing length, and you pulled it past his boxers, it springing into the air.

"Go on. I won't tell you again." Michael kept his hands on your hips, his thumbs moving back and forth over your hip bones. He smirked when you lifted yourself up, and lowered back down onto him. "Wait." He pulled his cock from your opening, and he slid his head and the back side of himself up against your clit, to your pelvis bone. "Not yet. I want you to beg. Let me hear that desperate little slut." His cock throbbed against your clit. He knew far too well how much that was driving you crazy already, and he was just getting started.

You growled, leaning down, and reached for his beautiful locks of hair at his sides, and coiled your fingers into them. You relished how soft and silky it was momentarily before tugging it hard. Your eyes met his gaze, and he moaned out, tipping his head back. "You like that?" You pulled his hair again, another moan escaping his lips. "Ohhh..." It clicked. Michael had mommy issues. You could use that to your advantage. You chuckled darkly, uncoiling one hand from his hand, and wrapped your fingers around his throat, grabbing it tightly. Your lips lowered to his soft plump ones. "Little boy." Your tongue slipped past your lips, and you trailed the tip of it across his bottom lip.

Michael enjoyed this dominant side of your far more than he was willing to admit, outwardly. However, his body has a mind of its own. The head of his cock seeped with arousal, your stomach pushing down onto it. His blue eyes narrowed slightly, and he flicked his tongue out against yours. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I am, bitch." You drew your head back, bringing your hand up and slapping Michael across the face, hard.

Michael grunted, thrusting his hips upwards. He knew what the fuck yiou were doing, and he was okay with it, for now. He'd let you have your little moment of power. Then he'd remind you of your place. He grunted when you slapped him again, the burning sensation washing over his cheek.

You reached that same hand down between your bodies, and you pulled your hips up just enough to guide Michael's cock inside of you. When you slammed your hips back down, he bucked up into you, the head of his cock smashing into your cervix. Your body jerked, your hand flying up and crashing down onto his chest. You gyrated your hips in a circular motion, a small moan passing through your lips as his cock brushed against your walls.

Michael tipped his head back down, looking you up and down as you moved around on top of him. His nostrils flared, his upper lip curling when you tugged at his hair still tangled in your fingers. He pushed his body upwards with his feet flat on the floor, sliding you both further up onto the bed. He pulled his legs upwards, locking his heels into the bedframe, and he grunted as he bucked up into you. "Needy little witch."

"Needy little mama's boy." You recoiled back without thought. As soon as the words came from your lips, you swallowed hard, looking down to Michael with the 'oh shit' glint in your eyes. When his lips formed a devious smirk, you knew you were about to get it. You were kind of hoping for it. You slid your hand back up his chest, and grabbed his throat again. Your body started bouncing up and down, his cock slamming up into your core.

Michael's throat tightened under your contact with it, and he growled. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and when he looked back to you, they were black. He used the leverage he had with his heels and he threw you off of him. He quickly pulled himself upright, and he grabbed your ankles, tugging you to him. He flipped your body around, laying you down onto your stomach, and he pushed your legs together. He slid his hands up to your waist, grabbing them roughly, pulling your ass upright. He had you on your hands and knees in front of him now. He positioned himself behind you, and he shoved the head of his cock back to your opening. "Mouthy little slut. You think you know everything, don't you?" He slammed all the way into you, and he wasted no time in starting an aggressively deep and hard pace. His large ring clad hand shot up your body, and he pushed your face down into his pillows, burying you, suffocating you. He grunted his head tipping back into the air as he chased his bliss. His other hand came from your hip, slowly moving around your body, and down to your clit. He brushed his thumb over it, your body jerking when he teased the bud. "You know nothing." The demonic tone was clear, sending chills over your whole body as he spoke. 

Your mouth parted, trying to breath better through the sheets you'd had your face shoved into. Luckily it was a thin enough fabric to suck in enough air, but it was still annoying. However, your annoyance dissipated the second you could hear the demonic voice from behind you. Your body slid up the bed, but Michael used his hand against your pelvis to pull you back to him every time he'd thrusted inwards. Saliva dripped from your bottom lip, your breaths labored and shortened as he rubbed your clit, and bucked his hips wildly into you. Your moans increased with every thrust, your own sweet release growing closer and closer. As much as you'd enjoyed taking control of Michael for those brief moments, nothing was better than being utterly obliterated and dominated. 

Michael could feel your body starting to shake, and the heat rising on your body. He could see your thighs starting to glisten with sweat. The pulsating of your pussy also told him that you were getting close. He continued slamming into you, and rubbing at your clit, furiously. "You want to cum?" He reached for the your hair, and he pulled your face from the sheets. He smirked when you gasped greedily for hair. He lowered his body down to yours, and he put his mouth to the back of your neck. "Go on, beg for it or-" He paused mid-sentence, his pace coming to an abrupt halt in you, and his hand on your clit freezing in place. 

"Please, Michael, please...I want to cum." You tried to wiggle your body to get friction, to get movement, but the best you got was his cock twitching and aching inside of you. "Michael, please....." 

"Say it..." Michael grazed his teeth against your neck, tugging at your hair harder, forcing your head further backwards. His black eyes looked your face over seeing the glistening from your saliva, and the sweat. You were a mess for him, and he loved it. A horny, needy, pathetic little mess. "Say....it." His tone darkened even more.

"Please..daddy...Please...." 

Michael grunted, and he released your hair, shoving your head back down, and he started bucking into you again. He slapped the side of your face, and he shoved two fingers into your mouth. You turned your head to be able to breath, and he took advantage of it. He wiggled his large fingers around, his large rings brushing up against the roof of your mouth and your teeth. His hand on your clit started rubbing the swollen bud again. "Cum...." 

You rolled your eyes into the back of your head, the shaking of your body growing more and more violently, the closer you got to sweet release. When you did cum, you exploded against his cock, your wetness seeping from around the sides of his length, and down the back of your thighs. Your back arched up and down, and your ass shook against his pelvis. Your screamed out in a muffle against his fingers, and tears streamed from the corners of your eyes. 

"You're pathetic." Michael grunted after the venomous words came from his lips, stilling inside of you as he filled you with hot sticky ropes. He sighed heavily, his chest rising and lowering slowly. He pulled from you, and he collapsed onto the bed beside you, and he stared up at his ceiling, and he rolled his eyes. "Are you-" 

Your head turned, your eyes looking his body up and down. "Am I what?" Your body fell down, and you pursed your lips. 

"Nothing." Michael rolled onto his side, now looking at the wall. His eyes turned back to their baby blue, and he wrapped his arms around himself. 

You formed a frowned, looking to the change of his body language. "Michael, am I what?" 

"Forget it." Michael spat bitterly. 

"You're such a child." You scoffed, shaking your head, and turning your head the other way. You heard the rummaging from behind you, and you gasped when he pressed his body up against yours, and slowly wrapped his arms around you. Confusion washed over you, and you side glanced to look over your shoulder at him. He wasn't looking at you though, he was staring off at the wall, he was distant. You weren't even going to ask. This was unlike Michael. It was confusing..

Michael held you in his hold tightly, his chin finally lowering down into the crook of your neck. "I can be cuddly." He knew that you were completely dumbfounded by this. He wanted you to be. If he was going to work on getting you to willingly be his queen, it was going to take a lot more work than just him fucking you into submission. He knew you were more complex than that, and he was going to crack that hard shell, and split you open. He'd use your own weaknesses against you, and he'd make you his. He slowly trailed his fingers up your body, brushing your hand behind your ear. "Don't tell me you don't like this." 

"I.." You stopped yourself from admitting that you did. It brought a strange comfort over you, but it also made you scared. If Michael wanted you to be his, and he was willing to go this far in doing so, what else was he willing to do? You were fearful for your well being. You were going to have to be on guard, and not let him get into your head. Sure, it was nice to have some after care, and cuddles, but you weren't going to let it get to your head. Your mind wandered, thinking about Kylo. It seemed random but it wasn't. You missed him, and Michael wasn't him. He just didn't have the same connection with you that you and Kylo had. You had history with Kylo, bonded memories. You missed him, and it made you sad. 

Michael felt all your emotions seeping from your pores, and it was starting to overwhelm him. He tried ignoring it, but he finally spoke up. "Go to sleep." He whispered the words in a growl into your ear. "Stop thinking about him. He's not coming to save you." 

"You don't know that." You immediately jumped to his defense. Kylo would save you if he could, right? See? You were already starting to get effected by Michael. You were thankful you caught yourself. "He is." 

"You're cute when you're in denial. Kylo's going to come back, but it won't be for you." Michael spoke like he knew this for a fact. "Now sleep." He shut his eyes, nuzzling into your neck, and tightening his arms around your body.


	13. I'll do ANYTHING

TW- graphic language, kinky stuff....like...this chapter is literal smut...but it's got a point...

Please read/comment/vote- Love ya'll

"Good morning, or afternoon. It's hard to tell in Hell." Michael's fingers trailed along the back side of your neck, ghosting them down your skin, relishing the change in texture. He inched himself closer to your body, wrapping his other arm around the underside of your neck and holding onto you tightly. He brushed his hardened arousal up between your unclothed sex, and he gyrated it around. "How about we start the day off right?" His cock throbbed against your clit. "Hmm?" He lowered his lips down to the back side of your ear, breathing hard against it. The hand that had been trailing down your body slid up around your hip, and lowered down to himself between your legs. He pushed the side of his cock harder up against your clit.

Your eyes shot open at the contact of Michael's body, and your cheeks flushed bright red. You blinked a couple times as you slowly realized what was happening. "Michael," You moaned the name from your lips feeling his cock sliding against your sensitive bud. "Shit." You made sure to whisper that, but he still heard you.

"Thought so." Michael continued to tease your clit, wanting you to get all riled up, and dripping before he fucked you. He kept his ring clad fingers up against himself, pushing and pulling over your clit. His tongue drew small circles that moved downwards to your bare flesh. "Moan my name again..." He pushed his body harder into yours. The sound of his name coming from your lips sent chills down his spine when you did. "Fuck, I love that."

"You don't love anything." You gasped when he pulled his hips down, and shoved himself up into you. His hand flattened on your pelvis bone, and he tightened his hold around your neck. Your head leaned back into his shoulder, and your eyes clamped shut when he started thrusting into you. You took the skin inside your cheek between your teeth, not wanting to let the moans out.

Michael's cock thrusted up into you quickly, deep. He grunted loudly into your ear, smirking down as he looked your reddening face over. He grabbed onto the inner part of your thigh, and he lifted it up into the air. "No, you're right, I guess I don't." He chuckled darkly. "But you do," He let out another guttural grunt.

Your eyes shot back open when he pulled from you, and you didn't feel him against you anymore. Your leg fell down to the mattress, and you scowled. "Michael?" You slowly lowered down onto your back, glimpsing around the red tinted room. "Michael...."

Michael reappeared beside the bed, covered in his latex suit from head to toe. He cocked his covered head to the side, a riding crop in his latex grasp. He stepped closer to the bed, and he grabbed your wrist, flipping you over onto your stomach. He slowly ran his fingers up over your ass cheek, taking a handful and squeezing. He let out the smallest moan through the suit, and he took a couple steps to the side. He rose the riding crop upwards, and he shot his hand up and then cascaded the object down against your cheek.

"FUCK!" You whimpered against the sheets your face was buried into. The burning sensation washed over your entire lower half. When he hit your ass again, you grabbed onto the sheets with your teeth, trying to prevent yourself from letting out anymore whimpered moans. Another smack. You could feel the warm red liquid dripping from the assaults, and your eyes rolled into the back of your head. Michael was right, you did enjoy kinky shit. You loved being fucked, and you loved one other thing, Kylo. He moved to your other cheek, smashing the object against it the same amount of times he had the opposite cheek. Your mouth opened when he grabbed the back of your neck, and pulled your body upright. He readjusted your body so you were at the edge of the bed facing him. Your eyes trailed over his body, nothing being left to the imagination because of the tightness of the suit.

Michael pulled his hand from you, and outstretched his hand with the riding crop in it. He just stared at you through the mask. He knew you couldn't see his eyes, or his expression. But he could see yours. He wiggled the crop around, and let out a small growl.

You blinked, reaching up and taking it from him. You rose a brow into the air, not understanding what he wanted.

"Fuck your ass....Get on your hands and knees, and let me see." The rubber piece over his mouth moved a bit as he spoke. He brought both hands behind his back, puffing his chest out, and tipped his head up.

You gulped, glancing down to the crop. This wasn't going to be very comfortable. You sighed, and inched yourself back onto the middle of the bed. You got down onto your hands and knees, and turned to Michael could see your exposed sex and ass. You took the handle of the crop up to your mouth, coating it with your spit, and you heard him step to the bed even closer than he had been. Slowly you drew your hand back, and as soon as you brought it up to your ass, you gasped loudly feeling the warm liquid drip down from the top of your ass down your crack, and drip down your thighs. "Michael, what was that?"

"Lube." Michael ran his hand over your cheeks, shooing your hand away. He coated his fingers in lube, and he pushed two of them to your ass, and gently working them into you. He moved slowly, allowing you to adjust, and stretch out, enjoying the noises that came from your lips in front of him. His eyes scanned your body over, noticing how tense you were. "Relax, or it's going to hurt..." He twisted his hand to one side, his fingers slowly parting into you.

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, both your hands curling into the sheets and mattress holding your body up right. You heard Michael's words, but it wasn't that simple. Relax? How were you supposed to just relax? You couldn't, it was that simple. Your body jolted when his thumb went down to your sx, and he started pumping his fingers into both of your holes. "Fuckkkk..." You muttered breathily as he pleasured you. Your back arched, pushing yourself into his motions.

"Mm." Michael cooed, pumping two fingers into your ass easily with the lube. The noises that came from your pussy, signaled to him that you were already turned on, like he knew you would be. You were a kinky little witch. He liked that about you. He sped his actions up, scissoring his fingers into your ass and working his thumb quickly into your pussy. He could feel his hardened cock straining against the fabric of his suit, and it was making him annoyed.

Your head lowered down, your arms sliding out across the mattress, and you grabbed onto the other side of the bed hard. Your breaths became shortened and labored into the sheets, your hips bucking back into him, his actions not letting up once. Your legs, and your ass were covered in the lube, it still slowly working its way down your body. Your heart beat increased as you got closer to sweet release.

Michael could feel the pleasure increasing inside of you, your body bucking back into him more so than before. He pulled from you, leaving your body a writhing mess before him. He chuckled through the mask as your legs pulled together, your thighs clenching and rubbing together in an attempt to get the friction you needed. He brought his hand down to his groin, pulling the zipper down and his large hard cock springing free.. He wrapped his wet, lubed up hand around himself, and slowly worked up and down. He positioned himself behind you. He removed his hand from himself, grabbing your slippery thigh and tugging it open. He pushed his head to your opening, and he pushed in just enough to provide you with some relief. He reached for the riding crop, holding it tightly in his hand and he pushed the handle into your ass.

You screamed out, tears streaming down your cheeks as he worked the handle into your ass. You bit down onto the sheets again, saliva coating it in no time at all. Your half-lidded, watery gaze shot out to the wall in front of you as he started pumping the handle into your ass. You could feel the throbbing of his cock in your pussy, and you wanted more. No, you needed more. You pushed back against him, forcing him further into you and you moaned loudly into the fabric.

"Mmmmmmmm, mmm, mmm." Michael groaned through the mask, and he drew his hips back. He shoved the handle as far as he could get it into you, and he stilled any further movements. He brought his other hand up to your abused cheeks, and he smacked it. "Count.." He drew his hand back, and smacked your ass again.

"O...on...e...." You had to release the sheets from your hold, and lift your head up a bit so he could hear you. Your body jolted with the contact of his hand, the stinging of it making your body stiffen a bit. Your ass tightened around the riding crop handle, and around the head of his cock. You wiggled your hips a bit, trying to get him back into you.

Michael slapped your ass again, smirking under his mask when you cooed out 'Two.' He flattened his hand upon the redden flesh, relishing how hot you looked all beaten up, and dripping in lube. The fireplace glow only added to his admiration of your appeal. He slapped you again.

"T...threeeee...OMG...THREEE!" Your head shook, and your fingers gripped harder into the mattress lifting it up from the bed frame and towards your body. You gasped when he slid his hand up your back, and he grabbed your hair, tugging your head further upwards. Your hands released the mattress, and slid up to your body, leaning back into his hold. You tried to turn to look at him, but he pulled your hair the opposite direction, and shoved your face back into the mattress. At the same time, he shoved his cock back into you, and your screamed into the sheets as he started pumping into you. Both your holes being slammed into. The tears dripped from the corners of your eyes as he fucked you into oblivion. You came quickly, your body not being able to handle the ministrations. It felt too good. Your pussy gripped around his cock hard, and your ass around the riding crop and you exploded against him.

Michael grunted feeling your heartbeat in your pussy against his length, and he stilled in you, allowing your body to spaz under him. His chest rose up, and he let out a deep exhale of air. He wasn't done with you yet. He pulled his hips back, releasing his hand on your hair, and he stepped from the bed. He yanked the riding crop from you, throwing it to the ground behind him. He slid his hand up his body, relishing how the contact felt, and he slid them up behind his head, grabbing the zipper, and he pulled it up, taking the fabric into his fingers, and he pulled the mask off. He shook his head, his long golden silky hair cascading around his rubber covered shoulders, his blue eyes flaring with lust as he looked you over still in doggy on his bed. He let the mask fall to the floor, and he walked back over to the edge of the bed. He got down onto his knees, and he grabbed your ankles, tugging your body back to him. Your ass in his face now. He smirked, licking his lips and he lowered himself between your cheeks using his hands to pull them apart. His tongue flicked out against your gaping opening, and he plunged his tongue into you. He twisted it around a bit, and he started fucking you with it. When he got bored of that, he slowly worked the wet muscle down to your seeping cum and lube covered sex. He took a long drag up to your clit, and then back down to your sex, back to your ass. He repeated this action over and over, hearing your moans increase. Finally he shoved his tongue into your core, letting out a groan at your sweetness. He twisted it around, his eyes shutting.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" You moaned out, not caring if anyone heard you and him or not. You were aware of how pathetic you sounded, but you didn't care. This felt too good not to express it. You couldn't hold it in even if you wanted to. You had to admit, if only to yourself, Kylo didn't do these things to you. Sure, he was kinky, but not like this. This was a whole new level, and you were digging it. Your body jerked and writhed as Michael's tongue filled your pussy, his fingers slipping back up to your ass with one hand, and pushing two of them into you, and his other hand rubbing your clit with his middle finger. You were being stimulated so much. You could feel the sweat seeping from your pores, and leaking down your body. The soreness from his assaults on your ass were nothing compared to the pleasure that was being induced. Your mind was reeling, and you were panting loudly. You took your bottom lip into your teeth, nibbling at it hard.

Michael didn't stop his actions once, working you back to the edge. He got you right there, and he stilled. Leaving his fingers, and his tongue right where they were. He couldn't help but chuckle when you started begging him to continue.

"Michael, please, please let me cum. Fuck! Please! I'll do anything." You whimpered in protest when he pulled his tongue from you, breathing against your ass cheek.

"Anything?" Michael's tone had darkened.

You knew immediately you said the wrong thing. You racked your mind for a minute how to come back from this, but all you could think of was how hard you were going to cum if he let you. Your pussy was throbbing and aching almost painfully so from the denial. Lady blue balls. You growled. "Anything."

"I'll hold you to that." Michael put his mouth back down to your core, plunging his tongue back into you, and he started his paces back into you and against you. It didn't take much time for you to explode against him again, and he lapped up all your juices greedily. He worked you through your aftermath, pulling his fingers from your ass slowly. He didn't move his finger from your clit though, he kept it there, just motionless. He drew his head up, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip, getting the taste of you off of it. He pushed his body back to your ass, and he shoved his cock into your throbbing, pulsing core. He let out a small grunt, tipping his head backwards.

Your eyes were barely open, looking through a squinted gaze, and you turned glancing over your shoulder, and looking at him positioned from behind you. With the fire blazing behind him, illuminating him in a godly like glow, you had to admire how handsome he looked. Michael wasn't just handsome, he was beautiful. He'd been sculpted from the structure of a god, and he fucking knew it. His arrogance knew no bounds. Strangely, you found yourself being drawn to it like a bug to a light. Like a bee to honey. He was intoxicating. You knew it was wrong to be attracted to the literal son of satan, but apparently you had a type. First Kylo, now Michael. Some might even say you were lucky, or insane. You weren't even sure yourself. Your gaze met his blue ones, and your eyes widened. How long had you been staring right at him? Fuck. You gulped, quickly turning your head away, your face bright red.

Michael had seen you admiring him, and he found it amusing. When you turned away, he chuckled softy, slamming his cock into you. He grabbed onto your waist with the hand that wasn't up against your clit, and he gripped it tightly, holding you perfectly in place. "About what you said," Even now, he was speaking through breathy grunts. "Anything?"

"I..."You stopped before the words even came out. You were trying to think of a response, but your mind couldn't think about anything but the feeling of him slamming into you, and rubbing at your already sensitive bud. You knew you were going to regret saying that, but you didn't think it'd take it literally, or anything more than pillow talk. You gulped, turning your head just enough to look back at him. Although, you were almost sure that whatever he was planning on having you do had to do with you staying in hell with him. "Anything." Your curious nature got the better of you. You were lying, but you had to see what he was going to say.

"Interesting." Michael wasn't stupid, even though you evidently thought he was and that he wouldn't be able to tell if you were lying. He smirked, his head tipping back as he fucked into you harder. "I want you to go find Kylo." He grunted.

You were shocked from his words, confusion running rampant over your face. "WH..what?" The words came out through a shaky moan. Your pussy gripped around his cock again, your mind flooding with pressure from another orgasm slowly coming on. Your body jolted when he put another finger against your clit, rubbing it aggressively. 

"Did I stutter?" Michael glared in your direction, a dark glint flashing in his eyes as he chased his own bliss. 

"n..NO sir." You lowered your head back down, closing your eyes, and letting your body melt into his as he worked you into and through another orgasm. Your body shook and trembled violently, your moans filling the air, and echoing. Your pussy clamped his cock hard and you moaned again when his hot seed filled your core. When he pulled from you, you collapsed onto your stomach, your head falling over the edge of the bed, and your mouth seeping with saliva onto the floor. You breathed heavily, trying to collect yourself.

Michael grabbed his cock, and he stepped off of the bed, rising to his feet. He tucked himself back into his pants, and he disappeared. When he returned, he had on a completely black, almost vintage/vampire king aesthetic shirt, and jeans. He slowly moved around the bed, locking his hands behind his back, and staring down at your exhausted face. He crouched down in front of you, and he sighed. "Can you do that?" 

"Can you give me a little?" You rolled your eyes, looking off to the side.

Michael rolled his eyes too, rising back up. He grabbed onto your shoulders, pushing your body upwards, and he sat down on the bed, pulling you across his lap, and holding you against him tightly. "I suppose." 

You were surprised at his affection again. It was starting to get to you how sweet he was being to you. 'NO You will not fall for Michael to. No, no , fucking no. He's a dick. He's the antichrist. He's bringing the world to destruction.' Yet, here you were, wrapping your arms around his body, and nuzzling your face into his chest. Your ear pressed against his chest, and you listened to his heart. It was almost soothing. "I can find Kylo, but why?" 

"I want to bring him home. He belongs here, with me, with you. With father. He doesn't need to be out there. He needs to come home." Michael spoke softly, almost boredly. "I don't want to hurt him...I just want my brother back. Can you do that for me?"

"You promise you're not going to hurt him if I find him?" You tipped your head up, looking to his flawless porcelain face. 

"Mmmhm." Michael didn't look to you, he kept his gaze upwards.

You were skeptical, but you sighed and said "Okay." 

"Good girl." Michael smirked, finally looking down at you as you turned away. He played with your hair, which he noted wasn't as soft as his, but it was still soft. "Rest for now. You can leave when you're not so...spent..."


	14. Hell 3.0

Tw-Graphic language, violence, face fucking, fingering, oral, blood play, knife play, kinky smut, slapping, choking, drowning....

Please read/vote/comment. Love ya'll.

The warmth of Michael's hand against your back against the cool breeze all around you made your skin crawl. Something about the way he had his hand on the back of your neck, fingers perfectly spread apart, engulfing the entirety of it made your lips quiver, and your thighs clench together. Images from earlier that morning running through your mind. You held back the moan that built in your throat, taking in a sharp breath of air through your nose.

Michael felt your body tense under his hold, and he used his other hand to pull your hair over your ear, and brought his lips right to your ear. He ghosted out a long exhale of warm air, seeing your feet shift from one side to the other. He heard the whimper you'd been holding back finally come out, and he chuckled. "So needy, even after I've already fucked you." He slipped his tongue out through his lips, trailing it up and down the backside of your earlobe. "Meet me back here, in this exact spot when you have Kylo, okay, pet?"

The word 'pet' made your knees start wobbling. His tongue along the back of your ear, you melted into his body against yours, and tipped your head back. "Yes, Sir." The words came out with no hesitation. Michael had you, hook, line and sinker, and you didn't even care. You were wrapped around his ringed fingers, and you were okay with it all. When his hand went against your hip, working its way over your stomach, and to the brim of your pants, your hips buckled upwards. "Please..."

"Oh, you want more? Is that it?" Of course you did. Michael was aware of the effect he had on you, and how conditioned you were to him. He loved every second of it. You were his, whether you wanted to admit it or not. He knew. He knew it without a doubt in his mind. He slowly pushed his hand, flat against your stomach past your pants, and brushed against your clit, moving down to your core. He drew his middle finger, and his index finger upwards, keeping his palm pressed firmly against your clit. His hand on your neck slipped around the front, coiling tightly around you and he pulled your body into his harder. He kept his mouth to your ear, and he gently started pushing his fingers inside of you, twisting them around a bit. "Beg..."

"Michael, please....please finger me...Please make me cum..." Your needy desperation was like music to his ears, and he couldn't help but give you want you were pathetically begging for. When his fingers started plunging into you, your eyes filled with tears as he worked them in and out of you. "Fuck Michael, just like that...." Your hips wiggled around, your body dropping down a bit to get him as far into you as you could. You nibbled on your bottom lip, his hot breath ghosting over your ear and down your neck sending chills down your spine. You reached a hand upwards, grabbing onto his forearm, holding yourself upwards.

Michael groaned into your ear, pressing his clothed arousal into the back of your ass, and gyrated his hips a bit. "Feel that? If you're a good girl and do exactly what I've asked you, you'll get this cock," He stopped, breathing a pant outwards. "Deep...." He paused, another hot breath outwards. "Inside of you. I'll pound that tight little pussy into oblivion. I'll make you cum so many times, you'll forget your own name." He grabbed your ear with his teeth, gently nibbling it. He rubbed his palm over your clit, adding to the stimulation he was already giving you. The pace of his fingers into you was quick, deep. He dragged his fingers tips down both sides, splitting them apart, and then pulling them together, and drawing back. He shoved them back in, wiggling them around to feel the change in texture, to find your g-spot. When he found it, a whimper escaped your lips, and your body dropped a bit again. He used his hand on your throat to pull you back upright, and he tsk'd into your ear. "Ah, Ah, Ah. Got to stand up like a big girl if you want to cum like a big girl." He grunted into your ear, and he felt your body starting to shake.

"Michael, oh godssssss...." Your head was leaned back into his shoulder, your hand gripping his forearm tightly. You could feel your pussy clamping around his fingers, the rings on them brushing up against your walls, only adding to your pleasure. Your head was clouding with pure euphoria, your vision starting to fill with stars. Your chest tightened, a pressure growing in your stomach as he brought you closer and closer to your sweet release.

"That's a good girl, cum for daddy." Michael praised softly, his tone sultry, seductive, low. He took the skin of your neck into his lip, sucking at it hard, purposefully marking you. A jab at Kylo. He kept the quickness and depth of his finger inside your seeping core, making sure to stay up against your g-spot. He could feel your heartbeat against his fingers, knowing you were getting closer and closer. "Cum...show daddy how much you love this..."

You exploded against his fingers, your pussy seeping with your arousal. Your throat clenched against his hand around it, your body jolting and jerking back and forth as you worked his fingers against you through the aftermath of your orgasm. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, and he let you drop to your knees when he pulled his hand from you, and uncoiled his fingers around your throat. You took a minute to breathe through pants, and get your head right again. You finally turned to look behind you for Michael but he was already gone. "Well, good bye to you too...ass." You pushed yourself up to your feet, your mind and body still reeling from how hard he'd just made you cum. You scoffed softly, thinking how hot and cold he was. You hated it. Michael was selfish, that was true, but he had his sweet moments. It was really starting to get to you, and make you second guess everything. Your eyes trailed over the horizon, seeing the destruction in front of you. There were buildings that'd reached as tall as the sky itself, brought down to nothing but ashes. There were houses still on fire, telephone poles down, abandoned cars, and trucks all over the roads, everything was falling apart. Your lips pursed together, forming a scowl. 'Okay, forget everything good I was thinking about Michael. He's the antichrist, and this is his doing.' You started walking, slowly making your way to the city in search of Kylo, but not for the same reason Michael wanted you to find him for.

"Oh dear child, that isn't the right way. Like this." The older woman, Merdle lowered herself down beside Zoe, and she sighed, placing her hand over hers, and helping her draw the circle. "See? One fluid motion, otherwise the spell won't work properly."

"What are we doing anyways?" Kylo's brows furrowed together, tipping his head to the side, a single strand of raven hair falling over his golden-emerald eyes as he watched the two witches draw sigils, and designs all over the floor. He still hadn't understood what the purpose of all this was, or what Merdle had planned.

"We're bringing Cordelia back." Merdle leaned her long ginger lock covered head upwards looking to Kylo's freckled face. "I'm pretty sure this is the right spell."

"I don't think this is a good idea. We can't guarantee she'll come back as herself. It's never a fact." Zoe's skepticism of having done this spell before was what she was speaking from. She'd tried to bring someone back, and though they did come back, they weren't the same. It wasn't really them. She ended up having to kill them. Once something/someone was dead, that's where they needed to stay. As much as she wanted Cordelia back as much as Merdle, she just had a really bad feeling about this.

Kylo's head lifted upwards, the feeling of a familiar presence washing over him. "Someone's here..." He shifted on his feet, pivoting his body around, and looking down the hallway of the abandoned building. "I'll go check it out." He didn't know whether it was your or Michael. He just knew that it was one of you, and if it was Michael, he wanted to greet him and stop him before he got any closer. He slowly walked down the hallway, his arms swinging at his sides,and he peered out one of the broken apart windows, looking down to the ash covered streets, and he stopped dead in his tracks seeing you walking slowly up the street. "Y/N!" He turned, calling out to you.

Your attention drew upwards, to the window, and you saw Kylo. A smile appeared over your face, and you rose your hand up, waving at him. "Hey!"

"How'd you get out of hell?"

Merdle scoffed. "Go down and talk to her, or get her to come up here. Don't yell. We're trying to focus." She was glad that you were out of hell, but she was losing her concentration. "Like this child," She grabbed the salt, and drew a large circle. "Again, fluidity." She tried to smile at Zoe to let her know it was okay.

"Sorry. I'm distracted."

"I'll come up there." You hurried towards the half-fallen apart building, carefully stepping over piles of rubble, and burnt down pieces of the building. Kylo met you about halfway through your journey, holding his hand out to pull you across the rubble, and into his arms. He lowered his head down, resting his chin on your shoulder, and he inhaled. He smelt it. He smelt Michael and it made him gag. He pulled away from you, and glared at you.

"Why do you smell like him?"

"Like who?" You tried to play it off, laughing nervously. "You're paranoid. Is Zoe here?" You tried to step past him, but he grabbed your wrist, stopping you from moving any further. Your head snapped in his direction, and you narrowed your eyes back at him. "You're being ridiculous Kylo, let me go."

"You fucked him in hell didn't you?" Kylo brought his face right to yours, his teeth gritting. His jealousy was flaring. It had ignited with a burst of flames, taking over his entire body. He tightened his grip around your wrist, and he pulled you to him. He brought his other hand up, wrapping it around your throat,and slamming you up against the wall, pushing his body into yours. "You little slut,.." He grabbed your bottom lip with his teeth, biting down on it hard enough to make you bleed. He lapped the metallic liquid up greedily, dragging his wet muscle across it. He grunted when he shoved his tongue into your mouth, and dominated your mouth.

You whimpered against Kylo, but your body jerked into him, liking his aggression. You were terrified, but you were also aroused. Something about Kylo being jealous, and protective flattered you. When he pulled away, there was still blood seeping from your bottom lip, and he lapped it up from off your chin. Your throat clenched under his grasp, your hips bucking into his groin, feeling his arousal against you. "Kylo.."

"I bet he fucked you before you left, didn't he?" Kylo's hand released your wrist, slipping between your bodies, and going down to the band of your pants. He pushed past the fabric,and he shoved his hand down to your sex. He felt the puddled wetness, and he caught it with his fingers. He pulled his hand back out, and he brought it up to his face. He examined it, noticing that it was your cum, and not Michael's. He smirked. He brought the fingers to his mouth, sucking it off of one finger, leaving saliva all over it, and put his fingers back together, and caught the blood on your chin, and shoved them into your mouth roughly. He pushed them all the way into the back of your throat, and he wiggled them against the roof of your mouth making your tongue flick up against them.

Your tongue greedily lapped Kylo's fingers, tasting your cum and his saliva, and you moaned against them. Your eyes fluttered, lust sparking inside of them as you met his gaze. You teasingly sucked his fingers, tightening your mouth around them.

Kylo watched as you were being a tease, his cock hardening even more inside of his pants, straining against the fabric. He didn't like that. He pulled his hand from you, moving it down the expansion of his chest, and to his abdomen. He undid his button with a snap of his fingers, grabbing onto the zipper, and tugging it down. He pulled your body down the wall by your throat, dropping you to your knees before him. He moved the hand from your throat to the back of your head, and he grabbed onto it hard. He encased your head with his large hand, easily. He grabbed onto his cock, tugging it free, and grabbing onto the base. He guided it to your bloody lips, and he pulled your head forwards, shoving himself between your lips. He grunted when you took him into your mouth, and wasted no time in bobbing your head up and down, tightening your lips around him. "Fuck." His fingers parted, tangling in your hair, and he rocked his hips back and forth.

Zoe's head turned, peering down the hallway, seeing the sight unfold before her eyes, and her cheeks turned bright red, quickly averting her gaze back to Merdle, and stammering as she tried to talk.

"What is it girl? Spit it out." Merdel's couldn't understand what was going on with Zoe now. She shook her head, her long curly red locks whipping around the sides of her face as she did. She pushed her glasses back onto her face, and she lowered herself onto the floor on the other side of the circle. "Give me your hands child." She outstretched her hands for Zoe's.

"Don't we need them?" Zoe didn't dare look back down the hallway, but she motioned with her eyes as if to emphasize her point. She slowly drew her hands up, taking a hold of Merdel's.

"They'll join us. We're not doing it right now. We're just getting prepared." Merdel had high hopes for this spell working. Bringing Cordelia back was the only thing that was going to help any of them right now. She was the only one who knew the extent of Michael's powers, and his weaknesses. They needed her. She wasn't sure this spell was going to work herself, but she had to try. She had to do something.

You gagged, tears filling the corners of your eyes as Kylo fucked your mouth, and the back of your throat unforgivingly. Your eyes could see the anger flashing in his beautiful golden-honey eyes, and you kind of liked how he was taking his anger out on you. You were getting wetter, and hornier by the second. You wanted him to grab you by your throat again, lift you up, rip your pants off and fuck you right here, but you knew that you needed to hurry this ordeal up. Unfortunately. You kept choking and gagging, saliva dripping down the corners of your mouth, dripping onto the ashy ground below you.

Kylo grunted, his head leaning backwards, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he shot his seed deep into the back of your throat. He didn't stop fucking into you even after he came. He finally stilled when he went limp in your mouth, and he pulled back slowly, and he lowered his head back down, glaring down at you. He turned from you, untangling his fingers in your hand, and he brought his hand to his cock, tucking himself back into his pants. He didn't help you up, and he didn't look at you again to make sure you got up okay. He was pissed. He was hurt. He was angry, and he felt betrayed. He knew it wasn't entirely your fault, Michael had a lot to do with it, but that still didn't mean that it didn't hurt. He walked back into the room where Zoe and Merdel were, and he sighed. "What can I do to help?" He stepped around Zoe, seeing her eyes staying averted from him. He smirked a bit, lowering down to the floor, and taking her and Merdel's hand.

You recollected yourself, wiping the blood and cum from your lips, and rising to your feet. You quickly brushed the ashes off of your pants, and the tears from your eyes, and you sauntered into the room casually. You looked the group over, a blush creeping upon your cheeks as you walked to the other side of the circle, taking Zoe and Merdel's hand. You peered across the way to Kylo, who still wouldn't look at you. "What's the plan guys?"

"We're going to try to bring Cordelia back. She'll know what to do." Merdel spoke as if they were going to be successful. But she still had her doubts. She just didn't want any of you to know it. "Close your eyes, and repeat after me." She waited for everyone to shut their eyes, and she did. She could hear the growling of the demons slowly making their way through the streets outside, and she gripped yours and Kylo's hand tighter.

"Uhnmmm Merdel..." Zoe whispered.

"Shh. I know. Ignore it. Focus on my words." The older witch spoke a chant, Zoe, you and Kylo repeating it after her. "Now together. We need to say it, and focus our energy into the circle, and the spell." She repeated the phrase, and then you all followed after her. You repeated the spell over and over again with the rest of the group, the sounds the demons growing closer and closer.

You were having a hard time focusing on getting your shit together. All you could think about were those demons, their animalistic growls,and the scratches that were getting closer and closer. Your heart dropped into your stomach, and you gasped loudly. "MERDEL" You were snatched up by one of the demons, its sharp claws pulling you away from the circle, and tugging you into the darkness of its body. You thrashed around, your fingers running through a gooey smog, and you cried out, but it was muffled. It felt like you were being sucked down a dark endless pit of nothingness. When you finally landed, you landed with a thud, and the demons were gone. Your head rolled side to side, your eyes opening finally, but it was even more darkness in front of you. It was still. Quiet. Hell. You were back in hell. You gasped when Zoe, Kylo, and Merdel all appeared around you, and you heard them groan and grunt. You flipped your body over onto your stomach and pushed yourself up to your feet. "Well -"

The door flew open, and Michael and Lucifer stood on the other side, the same power stance, hands behind their backs, heads tipped up, smug ass smirks across both their faces. "Well that didn't work like you thought it was going to, did it, pet?" Michael pulled you to him with the simple gesture of a finger, and he tipped his head to the side, trailing his eyes up and down your body slowly, taking in how filthy you were. "You're grubby. Go get cleaned up, I'll deal with your disobedience later." He stepped to the side, and you unwillingly moved past him and Lucifer into the hallway, and for his bedroom.

"Michael, what the fuck do you want, huh? You've won? Okay? What else do you want?" Kylo helped Zoe to her feet, and then Merdel, glaring at his brother. "WHAT?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucifer shook his head. "He wants everything. He not only wants to take over the world, which by the way, he's pretty much done, but he wants everything to be his, your girl included, although," He paused pulling his hand around his back bringing it to his lips and playing with them. "I wouldn't say she's your girl after the time her and Michael just spent together. I think it's safe to say she's both of yours? Is that right?" He turned to Michael, grinning.

"She's mine now." Michael snapped, looking right to Kylo. "I made her feel so good. Better than you ever had, and I'm just getting started. When I'm done with her, she'll forget who you even are. Best believe, she'll be my queen. Without a second thought to it. And you, you get to watch it all unfold. All of you will. I've got special things planned for all of you. Zoe, you, my dear little witch, you know what your fate is." He flicked his wrist, capturing her in the hold of one of his demons, and making her disappear. He sighed, looking to Merdel. "You're going to bring Cordelia back, and I'm going to help you. Only so I can show her how badly she failed, and so I can kill her."

"That's evil...." Lucifer chuckled. "As for you, Kylo, I've got some plans for you myself. Come." He held his hand up, making Kylo's body drag across the darkened room and follow after him.

Kylo strained against the hold, gritting his teeth the entire time. "You won't get away with this."

"I think we already are." Lucifer rolled his eyes, stepping into the open door, and into a small room. It was a little office fire place in the middle, couch in front of it, and a desk and chair off to the right. He lowered Kylo into the couch, and he dragged the chair across the floor, placing it in front of him, and sitting down. "You need to accept that you've lost. You're not meant to be good, and help the witches. Your legacy is within hell. Stop trying to be someone you're not son. That girl," He motioned to the door, closing it so no one would eavesdrop. "She's not worth your efforts."

"She is to me. I love her." Kylo spat, still fighting against his fathers hold, but failing.

"Do you? Do you love her?" Lucifer said the word with utter disdain in his tone. "That's not love. If she loved you, she wouldn't be opening her legs to Michael."

"That's not her fault." Kylo tried to defend you, but he'd been thinking the exact same thing, and it was only fueling his jealous rage. "Michael made her."

"Now you know that's a lie. Michael can't make anyone do anything, well," He paused. "He can, but he prefers to manipulate and bend things so that people end up doing things of their own free will. She already wanted to fuck him, he just increased that desire. She's the one to be mad at here, not Michael. Let me help ease your pain and suffering. Let me help you step into the darkness, and show you how much potential you actually have. You can rule hell with Michael, and you both will be so powerful. Please..."

"I..." Kylo stammered, trying to let his fathers words go in one ear and out the other, but he was right. Michael only made people's darkest desires come out. He didn't make you feel anything you didn't already feel, and this displeased Kylo. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides, and he growled. "Show me father. Show me the ways of the dark side."

"Hmm." Lucifer cooed. "Good."

You found yourself stripping down to nothing, and climbing into the large porcelain tub in Michael's bathroom. Your mind was blank, no thoughts. You didn't even realize what you were doing or where you were till you were completely saturated in the tub up to your neck, and you blinked, finally snapping out of it. By the time you had, Michael was in the doorway, cocking his head to the side. "My, my, you look extravagant....little witch." He slowly stepped into the room, and he leaned down, brushing his hand over the top of your head. "But I know something that'll make you look even better." He reached behind his back, pulling out his knife, and he stripped himself down quickly. He climbed into the tub with you, and he sat across from you. The tub was large enough to hold both of you in it comfortably. He smirked, bringing the blade up to his throat, and gently cutting into it. He let out a small grunt, his head leaning back as the blood dripped down his chest, and into the water staining it red. "Blood." He swiped his tongue over his lips, and he dragged the knife down his forearm, more blood pooling into the tub. He grunted again, his cock throbbing between his legs. "Come here." He tipped his head back up, looking right at you.

You gulped, slowly making your way across the tub, and you got right in front of him. You gasped when he grabbed your throat, and pulled you closer to him. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his body, and you lowered yourself down onto his lap. His cock was pressed between your clit and his body, and you whimpered as he tipped your body back a bit. Your hands grabbed onto his shoulders, digging your nails into his skin.

"Put my cock in you." Michael demanded, lifting you up a bit, and guiding his cock up into you, slowly lowering you back down. He kept his fingers around your throat, the water turning more and more red as the blood from his body dripped down into it. He dragged the blade down over your breasts, cutting into the skin, adding more blood to the bloody water, and he pushed his hips upwards, getting himself seated all the way up into you. His cock twitched rapidly as he stilled in you, his eyes fluttering with bliss. He brought his soft lips down to your cut open mound, lapping the blood up, and he grunted. 

You moaned out, dragging your nails down his back, and arching up into him. You slid your body up and then back down, wanting movement in you. Just his cock being in you wasn't enough. You needed friction. You needed movement. You needed more. You moaned when he took your nipple between his teeth, and bit down on it. "Fuck..." He cut more into your skin, and your body jolted at the contact of the cool blade in contrast with the warm bloody water. "Michael, fuck me." 

"Mmm..I don't know, you were bad....Bad girls don't get to cum." Michael moaned, bringing his mouth to your other mound, and nibbling on your nipple. He left sloppy wet kisses up your body, and he bit down on your neck, purposefully leaving even more marks. He sucked at it hard, bucking his hips up once just to tease you. He smirked when you whimpered out, and he felt your pussy clamp down around him hard. He pulled from your neck, and he looked you right in the eyes. He pulled his hand from your throat, putting the knife against it, and he glared. "If I was smart, I'd cut your throat wide open right here, let you bleed out in the tub, and leave you here..." 

"But?" You could tell there was a 'but' coming. He'd trailed off, and his gaze averted slightly. 

"But, your pussy is too good to just kill you. Plus, you'll only be of use to me in keeping Kylo's head completely spun out of focus. He needs to join the dark side, completely, and getting him to think you've betrayed him, well that'll only help him get there sooner. Now, ride my cock." He leaned back, sliding his feet out a bit, and slumping down a bit so you could do as he asked. 

You latched your nails into his back, and you started bouncing up and down on his cock, moaning out as he slammed up against your cervix. "Oh fuck,..." You were trying to resist, you were, but you couldnt. Not against Michael. Never against Michael. He was the epitome of evil, and he was smug, and manipulative, but goddamn he was fucking sexy. Godly. Perfect. Your eyes fluttered open and shut, your pace increasing, and you sucked in air when he cut into your throat just enough to draw blood. You felt the warm liquid seeping down the front of your body, and then you felt his warm wet muscle slowly trail up from your navel, not missing a drop of it. He slipped his hand to the back of your head, pulling your head down to his, and he slipped his bloody tongue to your lips, dragging it over them. You moaned, and he plunged his tongue into your mouth. You hated how good he was at fucking. How he knew every fucking thing that turned you on. You hated how hard he made you cum. It didn't help in your attempt to hate him. It made it a lot harder. "Michael...." 

"Daddy....call me daddy..." Michael sneered, taking your bottom lip into his mouth, and biting down hard. He kept his hold on it, dragging his teeth back and forth, and then pulling away, panting. He had sweat dripping from his forehead, and he felt the sweat all over you as you rode him and he felt your body up. He grabbed onto your hips, bringing you to an even faster, deeper pace, and you both grunted, and moaned. You were moaning so loud again you were sure all the demons in hell could hear you. When you exploded against him, he shoved your body down, lowering you down into the water, and holding onto your throat. Your eyes shot open, the bloody water filling your nostrils, and going into your parted lips. You gasped, taking more water into you mouth, and choking. Your hands thrashed around at your sides, trying to reach for Michael's body, but he had you in just a way that you couldn't. You could feel the water filling your lungs. 

Michael grunted, shooting his seed up into your core hard, and bucking into you a couple more times. He didn't release you until you were motionless. He pulled you up, and brought your body to his. He wrapped his arm around your back, and he pushed his lips to yours, breathing life back into you. When you gasped for air, you spit water out, looking to him with tears in your eyes. "Now, maybe you'll learn to listen to me when I expect something from you, I expect nothing but obedience. Do i make myself clear?" He picked you up off of him, and he climbed up out of the tub. He grabbed a towel, and he reached it out for you. 

Your head was throbbing as you were trying to get your shit back together. You slowly rose to your feet, grabbing the towel, and he grabbed your hand tugging you out of the tub. He pulled your naked body dripping with bloody water to his own bloody water body, and he rolled his eyes. "Do you understand?" He dried you off, and he walked you out into the bedroom. "You may go see Kylo if you want. There's clothes on the dresser for you." He motioned to the dresser. He grabbed his own towel, dried himself off, and he dressed himself in all black, and threw on a black button up trench coat over his attire. "I've got to talk to my father. Please, make yourself at home." He smirked, giving you a wink, and then taking his leave. 

You watched as he left, closing the door behind him, and you let out the sob you'd been holding back the entire time. "What the fuck..." You cupped your hands over your mouth, not wanting anyone to hear you. You fucked up. You were fucked. You sobbed for a couple minutes against your hand, and you finally decided you needed to be stronger than this. You let out a deep exhale, and you walked over to the dresser. He had given you black combat boots, and a long spaghetti strap dress that flowed with lacey see through fabric from the thighs down. It was actually beautiful. You tugged it on, putting the boots on, and you glanced to the door. How would you be able to face Kylo after this shit? He had already been so mad at you, how was he going to be now? You dreaded it, but you had to see him. You walked for the door, mustering your strength and grabbing the door handle.


	15. Just Us OR Die

tw- graphic language, violence, mild gore, use of barbed wire...sexually, blood play, dp, threesome,..

Please comment and vote. Love ya'll.

"Kylo?" Your voice was soft, timid as you called out to him slowly walking down the corridors of hell. Lucifer was right. You'd been walking for almost an hour already, and every door you'd stopped to open and peer into had a totally different setting. None were the same. You couldn't find Kylo, or Lucifer, and you sure as shit couldn't find your way back to Michael's room. Sweat was starting to drip down the nape of your neck, your hands getting clammy as you continued walking. You could hear the screams from the other side of one of the doors, and your heart wrenched. Your face scrunched together, and you stopped right in front of it, slowly trailing your eyes up and down it.

Your right hand rose, your fingers curling around the metal handle, and you inhaled a sharp breath, closing your eyes briefly, and turned the handle slowly. You got the door just barely open, but you felt someone's arms wrap around you from behind,and the door slammed shut. Your body was spun around, and when your eyes opened, you were looking right into Kylo's freckled face. His expression was hardened, cold. "Kylo..I've been trying to find you."

Kylo's large hands released their hold on you, and he stepped backwards. "I know." He sounded bitter, venomous. Almost hateful. His head turned, averting his gaze away from you. His fingers curled into his palms, and you heard him let out a long sigh.

You stepped to him, reaching for his arm, but he pulled away from you. Your lips curled dow into a visible frown, and your eyes glistened with a sad glint. "What's wrong?"

"You're really going to play dumb? You're really going to act all innocent?" When Kylo whipped his head back in your direction, he smirked when he saw you shy away from him, backing up slowly down the hallway. You weren't dumb. He stepped to you, slowly, tauntingly. He got you back against the wall, and he shot both hands up, flattening them quickly against the wall behind you, at both sides of your head. His head lowered, his mouth going almost right to yours. "Don't be scared Y/N, I'm not going to hurt you..." His tone told you otherwise, as did the look he had in his eyes.

You ducked down under his arm, and raced down the hallway. Your heart was slamming against your sternum, your breath shortened, and labored. Pure panic rushed through your veins. Kylo was pissed. He was pissed at you, and this wasn't going to end well for you. You hadn't been paying attention to where you'd been running, and you crashed right into someone, their chest colliding with your face, and you stumbled backwards, landing on your ass hard. Your head rolled, your eyes seeing a starry vision, and you rubbed the front of your face. You took a second to collect yourself, your eyes trailing over the familiar shoes, Michael's and slowly up his body that was towering over you.

"Where are you going in such a hurry Y/N?" Michael's head was tipped down, his long golden locks sprawled over the front of his trenchcoat like black jacket. He had his hands behind his back, as always, his chest puffed out. He slowly bent at the waist, getting closer to you. Then his gaze drew from yours hearing footsteps coming from down the hallway. His gaze locked into Kylo's and he straightened his back out.

Your head turned, your hand falling from your face, and you looked Kylo's body up and down, gulping. You scattered up to your feet, slowly backing into Michael, who pulled his hands from behind his back, and grabbed your shoulders hard. A small gasp from the surprise contact slipped from your lips, and you laughed nervously. "Well,.."

"Don't." Michael pulled your body to the side, and he stepped in front of you, towards Kylo. They didn't pry their gazes from one another once. Michael grimaced, trailing his tongue over the top layer of exposed perfectly aligned white teeth. "What are you planning on doing with her?"

Kylo scoffed, finally breaking the death stare the two men had on one another. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, glimpsing to you cowering behind Michael. "What's it matter to you?" He paused, and chuckled. "Oh wait, I forgot, you two are in loveeeeee..." He was mocking.

"Love?" Michael's brows rose, his face washing over with perplexity. The word alone made him cringe. "Hardly. She fucks good. I wouldn't say I love her. Nor," He turned his head, his golden locks coming over his shoulder and down his back. His baby blue eyes looking over your dumbfounded expression. "Do I think she loves me, isn't that right pet?" Your lack of response made both men blink at you in confusion. "Or, maybe she does..." Michael's head turned, his face lighting up with amusement. "Does that make you mad Kylo?"

"I don't give a fuck. I tried to give her everything, and yet she betrayed me, twice." Kylo tried to hide his pain by being extra bitter, but it didn't go unnoticed by you or by Michael. He clenched his hands into balls at his side. "Step aside, I have to handle my own problems."

Michael put his hand up between him and Kylo, shaking his head. "You will do no such thing."

"Who's going to stop me? You?"

"Didn't I stop you once before? I can do it again. A simple flick," MIchael waved his hand out in front of him, curling his ringed ring finger, and smirking. The growls of demons from behind Kylo echoed down the hallway. "Don't make me have to show you your place to."

"Now, Now, Boys." Lucifer seemingly appeared out of no where from behind you, chuckling when you jumped and let out a loud gasp. He put his hand on your shoulder, and stepped past you. His fingers brushed over your skin, and he stepped in between his boys, looking between the both of them. "Michael, if Kylo feels he needs to let out his aggression, and teach that slut a lesson, then let him."

"No." Michael growled, narrowing his blue eyes. "You're not in charge of me. If I say no, that is law. I am the fucking antichrist. Fall to your fucking knees...." He slowly brought his hands to his sides, tipping his head back. The growling from the demons got louder, their claws raking against the walls and the floor as they moved closer and closer to the group.

You nibbled at your bottom lip, looking up and down the hallway, noticing that the demons were coming from both directions. Your body stiffened, your arms wrapping around your chest. You recalled how horrible being wrapped up in their darkness and dragged to hell had been. It was almost like being thrown into a freezing cold lake, unable to move, the numbness of your body taking over, immobilizing you. You were fully aware, but powerless. Their gooey substance lingering on your flesh. You shuddered. "Can I just like apologize? I'm sorry?"

All three men turned to you, and you blinked, your cheeks turning bright red. "Never mind." You forced a smile, knowing that wasn't helping your situation.

Lucifer sighed, and he wiggled his fingers, the demons which were dangerously close now, disappearing. "Michael, enough. You've gotten everything you've wanted. She was Kylo's first, now let him do what he must. It's the only way he'll be able to get his mind in the right place."

Michael rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Fine." He side stepped, glancing to you briefly seeing the fear rushing through your eyes and over your face. He shrugged, uncaringly. "It is what it is. I've got other matters to attend to anyways." With that, he spun on the heels of his shoes, casually walking past you, keeping his gaze away, and he disappeared around the corner at the end of the hall.

"Fucking finally." Kylo scoffed, stomping over to you, and grabbing your upper arm, dragging you in the opposite direction Michael had gone. "I'll be soon shortly. Come on." He tightened his hold around your arm, and pulled you roughly towards a red door, and opened it. He pulled you inside, and he released you, slamming the door closed behind him. "Get naked, and get on that table." He pointed to the wooden table in the middle of the room. "Now." He stepped across the floor, walking over to the wall where there was barbed wire strung up along it. He grabbed it from the hook carefully, and he walked back over to you. "Actually, wait," He looked you up and down. "Strip."

Your face flushed eyeing the barbed wire over in his grasp. "What's that for?"

"Part of your punishment." Kylo smirked and he rose a brow into the air. "Go on. The more you cooperate, the easier I'll be on you."

It was the fact that you couldn't tell if he was lying or not that sent chills down your spine. Something about Kylo being angry, it made your stomach churn, and knot. A nauseating feeling washed over you, making you mildly light headed. You could feel the rage seeping from his pores, and you gulped. Your fingers slowly trailed up your arms, hooking into the thin straps of your dress, and you pulled them down slowly. The dress slowly fell from off of your chest, exposing your hardened nipples in the lighting of the fireplace, and you shut your eyes as it gracefully fell around your ankles. You jumped when Kylo spoke practically into your ear. You hadn't heard his footsteps. Your eyes shot open, your head turning to him at your side. "Kylo, don't do this...please...I'm sorry."

"Don't talk." Kylo growled, and slowly uncoiled the barbed wire. He let it thud to the ground, and he grabbed the end, bringing it up around your neck, and slowly moving around your body, lacing you up in it. He grabbed your hip, forcing you to step backwards by his push against you, and you stepped out of the dress. He lowered himself down, wrapping the barbed wire down one leg, and then around the other. When he was done, he rose back up, carefully placing his fingers between the wire, and running them over the flesh which was slowly being covered in blood. He narrowed his eyes, a sneer coming from his lips. He grabbed a handful of the wire, not caring for the metal spikes digging into his palm, and he yanked it hard.

You screamed out as the metal pieces dug into your skin even more. Your knees buckled, and your body leaned forwards. Another scream came from your lips when Kylo's hand tangled into your hair, and he ripped your body back upright. Tears streamed from your eyes, and a warmth/wetness grew between your thighs. The feeling of the blood seeping over your skin adding to your sick twisted pleasure. "Kylo, please.."

Kylo groaned at the sound of your desperation, feeling his cock hardening in his pants already. "No." He tugged you across the floor, and he pushed you backwards towards the table. "Up."

It was painful, and very difficult to move around being wrapped up in barbed wire, but you managed. The wire dug even further into your skin, more sobs filling the room, and more warmth coming from your sex. You lowered yourself down onto the table flat, your head turning to the side to look at Kylo. The illumination from the fireplace made Kylo's skin have a reddish/orange glow to it making him all that more alluring. Though there was nothing but a hateful and angry gleam in his eyes, you were enthralled. The combination of fear and arousal mixing together inside of you. You whimpered when you felt the warm liquid slowly moving down over your pelvis and down your folds. "Oh..."

Kylo rose a brow into the air, not understanding the change in your tone, or you expression. He moved around the table, moving his eyes calculatingly over your wrapped up body, and then he saw it. He saw the glistening of your arousal on your core, and the blood seeping down it. "Ah, I see. You kinky little slut. You're enjoying this aren't you? Sick little bitch." He leaned inwards, carefully placing his hand between the wire, and pushing your legs open more. He brought his hand to the one other spot besides your head that wasn't wrapped in wire. Just your abdomen had been. He brushed his thumb over your swollen, bloody clit, playing with it. His golden-honey eyes looking to your face to see your expressions. "You want me to punish you don't you?"

You knew that he was trying to degrade you, and mock you and he might very well be disgusted with you, but it made you all the more turned on, and want him. "Yes.." You shamefully kept your eyes off of him, not being able to stand the way he was going to react to your pathetic needy desperation. As he teased your clit, adding more pressure, your body arched up slightly. The pain that was coursing through you was making your heart beat race, and your blood boil. "Kylo..please...punish me."

"She was saying the same thing to me...."Michael appeared from the shadows, stepping out into the room, and looking you up and down with his beautiful blue eyes. "The barbed wire is a nice touch." He slowly moved to the head of the table, and he leaned down, looking down at your reddened face. "She's already sweating." He brought his right hand up, catching the bead of sweat that had fallen from your temple. He toyed with the wetness with his other fingers, and he peered down your body to Kylo.

"Michael, get out." Kylo pulled his hand from you, standing straight up. He quickly glimpsed to you as your body writhed a bit at the lack of contact. Your little moans of protest making him even harder in his pants. He growled. "Now."

"I don't feel like it. If you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me. I'm the one that brought her darkest desires out. I'm the one that toyed with her like a doll. It's not entirely her fault." Michael couldn't allow you to be getting full credit for his actions. He'd done most of that work alone. All he did was get into your head, and pull out what was hidden there. He was proud of his work, and he wanted the recognition. "Do you really think she would have betrayed you if it wasn't me?"

Kylo was skeptical at his brother's words, but he couldn't help think he had a point. "I..." He scoffed, shaking his head. "Probably. She's a slut."

Michael rolled his eyes, and he stepped back around the table to Kylo. "Listen to me Kylo, I know these things. I know everything. I'm telling you, even if she wanted to have resisted me, she couldn't have. It's not her fault. I did it because I wanted to get your attention."

"I suspect you have that now..." You chimed in, stilling wrapped up in wire on the table. You pursed your lips together, even more blood spilling from the wounds that were all over your body. You could hear the faint sound of blood spilling over the edge of the table, and dropping onto the floor. It was almost methodic.

"He certainly does." Kylo spat. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you by my side, ruling the world. I want her with us. I want us to be a family." Honestly, that was all Michael had ever wanted. He wanted people to love and accept him for who he was, and all the things he'd done. He was almost child-like in his gestures, seeking attention at first, but then it became something more. He was doing the things he did for the people he'd cared about, but the only other person who'd ever returned the love, had been Ms.Mead. He just wanted a family. He wanted to not be so alone anymore. It was almost tragic.

Kylo blinked, complete shock taking over him. "I don't know if I believe you."

"Why would I lie to you? I've done all this so that we can chose who is in our lives. So that we can make our own family. We can decide who lives and who dies. We're gods Kylo. All you have to do is give into it. Let the darkness consume your very being, and let Father give you his power. His full power. There's nothing else like it in the world. Nothing feels as good as this," Michael paused, glimpsing to the table at you. "Almost nothing." He smirked, raising his eye brows suggestively in your direction. "Let us do the ritual...together. With her." He finally turned back to Kylo. and he looked to him with longing eyes.

"What ritual?" Kylo's anger had seem to simmer to a small boil as Michael spoke to him calmly. There was something soothing about the way he spoke, the way his voice seeped from his lips like honey. It was entrancing. Even as his brother, Kylo couldn't help but feel some effect from the antichrist. "Fine. As long as it means I don't have to deal with this fighting with you over her anymore."

"She'll be both of ours brother."

"Do I get a say in this?" You were almost too scared to interrupt their little bonding experience, but your bratty, curious nature slapped you in the face, and the words spilled out. "Oop." You cooed when both of them glanced to your glaring. Before you knew it, in the blink of an eye, both men grabbed you from off the table and to your feet. Blood dribbled down your body, cascading down onto the floor, your toes and feet leaving bloody footprints as you wobbled across the floor to the center of the room. "What.." You were stopped by Michael's hand coming up around your head, and cupping over your mouth.

"You have to be very quiet for this to work." Michael whispered against your ear, pressing his body into yours slightly. Just enough to press the wire harder into your flesh. "Got it?"

Kylo was in front of you, his eyes scanning over his brother behind you. "So what do we do?"

"We fuck her, there's plenty of blood already, so we don't need much more. Then we chant some words, the darkness comes, takes over the three of us, and that's pretty much it." Michael shrugged slightly. "Not a big deal."

"What happens after that?" Kylo had too many questions for Michael to just be as casual about the whole thing. He could see the fear gleaming in your eyes, and it was slightly amusing to him. You were totally powerless, and he couldn't get enough of that. He was soaking it up like a sponge. "Does that mean she'll be a 'dark' with now?"

"Nothing happens to her, unless she accepts it. I can't force darkness on anyone." Michael sneered. He hated that he couldn't do that. All the power, and he wasn't able to do that. Although he prefered people to willingly let themselves be corrupted instead of through force. It was more appeasing to him. He stepped back from you, slowly pulling his hand from your mouth, and brushing his fingers over your cheek. He started to strip himself, letting his coat fall to the ground. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt, tugging it from his body, exposing his well sculpted, muscular upper torso. His golden locks cascaded over the top of his large bare shoulders and chest just so.

Kylo sighed, and slowly started stripping himself to. He didn't want to fight with Michael anymore. The world was already fucked. He'd already agreed to accept Satan/the darkness into him. If this was the way things had to be, to bring him even the smallest shred of peace of mind. He just wanted things to be simpler than they were, and with the world in utter chaos, Hell was the only place that could bring him that. He wanted you, he wanted to be happy with you, but with Michael constantly being infatuated with you, it made this whole ordeal almost impossible. Sure, he was pissed, he was hurt, but if this was what was going to get him to be with you, even if it meant you'd be with Michael too, he'd do it. He undressed himself a lot quicker than Michael had, dropping his clothes to the ground, standing before you with a smirk upon his freckled face as you looked him up and down. He slid his hand down his stomach, and he cocked his head to the side. "Like what you see slut?"

"Yes.." You replied far more desperately that you had intended to. Something about both men wanting to involve you in a blood ritual and fuck you just made your body quiver with excitement. The pain was intensifying, but it was satiated when Michael pressed his naked body into yours, and put boths hands upon your ass. He didn't react to the spikes going into his skin other than sucking in a couple breaths. You mewled when Kylo stepped to your front, grabbing your thighs just as carelessly as Michael had grabbed both men lifted you up into the air. Your eyes widened as they sandwiched you between them, and Kylo's cock pushed up against your opening.

"Wet." Kylo growled harshly, and started thrusting into you. He wrapped your barb wired covered covered legs around his waist, the spikes sinking into his skin, but again, he didn't care. He held onto you tightly, blood seeping from all three of your bodies.

Michael lined his cock up against Kylo's and he gently pushed up into your opening, feeling your pussy start to stretch as he pushed in further and further. He moved slowly, almost calculatingly, knowing just how much you could take at a time until he was fully seated inside of you. Both his and Kylo's cock stretched you out, far greater than you thought they would and you were writhing against them as Kylo pulled, and Michael pushed, vice versa. In no time at all, both their cocks were moving at their own paces, slamming into your core and you were screaming out against them. Michael's naked body was being cut into from the spikes of the barbed wire wrapped on your back, and he groaned feeling the blood seeping down his body. His eyes shut, his head tipping backwards a bit, and he slowly fluttered his eyes back open, blackness enclosing them. "Repeat after me Kylo."

Kylo's eyes narrowed into Michael's black ones, and he joined Michael in letting the darkness take over the golden-emerald color back. Now he bore his black ones into Michael's, and he listened attentively, his thrusts still hard and deep into you. He repeated the words that Michael said, both their voices seeming to darken the more words that came from them.

Your body was spiraling from the whirlwind of pleasure that these men were making you feel. There was no more pain. As the air thickened with sexual desire, and energy, you felt if you lit a cig, or a match the room would combust. It was driving you insane and only adding to your already sickened desire. Your body was drenched in blood and sweat, your hands grasping for Kylo's bare form in front of you and Michael's behind you. Your body rocked against theirs, bouncing up and down. Your pussy wouldn't be the same after this, you were sure of it. Between both their cocks stretching you out and hard hard and deep they were fucking you, you weren't going to recover for some time. Your chest heaved up and down, your breaths becoming more erratic the closer you got to sweet release.

"Not yet." Michael growled into your ear, nibbling at it harshly. "Don't you dare cum yet. You have to cum when we cum or the ritual won't work." He moved his mouth down, his hands holding onto the space on your hips were there wasn't any wire. Blood pooled below all three of your bodies, making Michael have to step his foot out so he didn't slip. Kylo did the same. Their cocks angled differently up into you, and you screamed.

"I can't hold it in."

"Fuck." Michael's black eyes looked Kylo's freckled face over. Kylo nodded, signaling he could cum whenever. Both men spit out the words "Ave Satanas," Your bodies collided and writhed together, the sounds of your moans and groans, grunts, and mutters taking over any other noise around you, the crackling of the fire place, the distant screams of tortured souls beyond the door. It encased you all. A darkness came from the ground, slowly traveling up and around Michael's and Kylo's body, and before long, you were dropped from out of the air into the bloody mess on the floor. You whimpered, the wires digging into your skin further, and you looked around. You were panting trying to collect yourself through the aftermath of your hard orgasm. The feeling of their cum seeping from down your thighs with the blood, though eroitc, it made goosebumps appear on your skin. "Guys?" You glimpsed around, a look of concern washing over your face. You had to skillfully lift yourself to your feet, and slowly unravel the barbed wire from around your body. It felt like a whole weight lifted off you as the spikes pulled out of your skin. It was a relief. You dropped the wire to the ground, stepping over the bunch of it, and towards the door. You slowly opened it, peering out into the hallway, confused. "Michael? Kylo?" You sighed, closing the door, opting that perhaps this was the best place to stay in case they magically reappeared. Though you desperately wanted a shower. You made your way across the floor, being mindful of the blood on the floor and not to slip in it, and lowered yourself into one of the chairs seated in front of the fireplace. You pulled the small blanket off the back of it, wrapping it around your form, and resting your head down onto the arm rest curling into a small ball. So what if you got blood all over the chair? And cum?

"Angel," Michael cooed, running his fingers down your cheek, and gently stirring you awake.

Your head shot up, the blanket falling from off of your torso. "Michael, you're alright. Where's-"

"Here doll." Kylo stepped out from behind the chair, his arms crossed over his chest, smirking at you.

Something seemed different about both of them. Any semblance of goodness they had left in them before, any light, it'd been snuffed out. You could almost taste the power that radiated off of the both of them. You swallowed hard, and you frowned. "So....it worked?"

"It did. Now, how about you come to the bedroom and get some proper sleep darling?" Michael looked to Kylo, who stepped even closer. Kylo bent down, reaching for the blanket, and pulling it off your body. Michael scooped you into his arms, and Kylo re-wrapped the blanket around you. He walked beside Michael moving through the room almost stoically, gracefully.

"So what's going to happen to me?" Your head tilted back, your eyes darting over Michael's beautiful face and then side glancing to Kylo's beautiful face. They were both so beautiful. So opposite, but yet same in so many ways.

"That depends on you." Michael spoke first, his tone calm as he carried you to his bedroom. He stopped, Kylo opening the door and he brought you inside, gently placing you down onto his bed, and lowering you into it. He climbed in beside you, wrapping his arms around you tightly. Kylo joined in on the other side, both men closing you in between them again.

You were suddenly warmed in no time, almost comforted by their bodies, and their holds on you. It was firm, almost protective. It was fucking confusing. "So...what's that mean?"

"Well, either you join us, or you die." Kylo now spoke, his tone unfaltering from being stern and harsh. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, breathing against it heavily. "I'd prefer if you joined us." He lapped at your flesh gently.

"Not very many options." You were just being a smart ass and it was rewarded by Kylo sinking his teeth into your fragile skin, and you yelped. "I'm sorry. Shit, Okay, Okay....What about Cordelia?"

"Fuck Cordelia." Michael snapped. "I've changed my mind. Only thing Kylo and I give a shit about right now is getting you on our side. I too, would prefer not to kill you, but I can't say I won't enjoy it if I do." It was meant to be a threat. He played with the top of your hair, messing your hair up a bit. "So, what's it going to be darling?"

"I....I'll join you."


	16. Queen of Hell

Tw- graphic language, sex..lots of sex, oral, anal, bjs, DP, choking, orgasm denial 

Read/comment/vote Love y'all... THis is the last chapter.

"So, does this mean we're a thruple now?" You let out the smallest chuckle, your body vibrating slightly in the grasp of both men.

"Are we a what?" Kylo's golden-emerald eyes shifted at a downward angle, his face scrunching together in mild confusion. His fingers ghosted over your hip, and he drew circles over the flesh.

"Like...."

"She's asking if we're all a couple." Michael's tone came out harsher than he'd meant it to. He had one arm slung behind his head, his long golden locks cascading over his muscular arm, and around the sides of his head just so.

"Oh." Kylo's pale freckled cheeks paled in embarrassment. He sucked at the inside of his cheek slightly, and the end of his nose twitched. "I mean, I guess..." He took a moment to soak the words in, trying to rack his mind for an appropriate response. "Yeah, I guess it kind of does mean we're all a couple." He was mildly weirded out at the thought of having any sort of relationship with Michael other than platonic. That was his brother for crying out loud. His fingertips stilled, his chest heaving upwards, and he lifted himself up, slowly making your arm fall down onto your body. "So what now? Are you going to keep trying to stop the end of the world, or are you going to join us in ruling over hell?" His head turned, a couple strands of his raven locks falling over his left eye.

You blinked a couple times. You hadn't even thought about that. You sighed, pursing your lips outwards, and you inched your back up against the head board, making Michael's hand around your waist fall down onto your bare thighs. You shrugged, rolling your shoulders back. "I don't know. Is there even a world to save anymore?"

Michael let out the smallest, but darkest chuckle. "No." He shook his head a bit, joining his brother and you in sitting upright. He glanced to you, his baby blue eyes shimmering in the orange glow of the room from the crackling fire behind him.

"Well, then I guess I won't be trying to save something that's not even able to be saved. So yeah, I guess, now what?" Your fingers brushed over your stomach, nervously, looking right into Michael's eyes, and then over to Kylo's golden-emerald ones. Both men had such different gazes at you, Michael's was cold, flickering with the faintest bit of amusement, and Kylo's was just hard, distant almost.

"You accept the darkness into you." Michael's tongue pushed up against his bottom lip, dragging it across it from inside. The corners of his soft lips tugged into a smirk, and he slid his hand between your closed thighs, brushing the side of his hand up against your clit. He started gently rubbing it, and positioned himself in between your legs, using his knee to spread them apart. "Tell me you don't want to stay down here and get pleasured every single day, multiple times a day. Tell me you don't want to be the Queen of Hell. Go on." He slowly moved his head downwards, sliding his hand up your abdomen, but keeping his thumb against your swollen bud. He brought his lips to your seeping core, and he took a long lap upwards. His eyes trailed up your body, locking into your widening eyes, and he sighed. "Go on Y/N, tell us how you want to go back up to Earth and stop us." He dragged his tongue back down.

Your hands reached behind you, gripping onto the wooden headboard in response to Michael's actions. You slid your feet apart, giving him better access, and you tipped your head back. "I don't. I want to stay here."

"That's what I thought...pet." Michael's words were drawn out, dripping like warm honey. He pushed the tip of his tongue against your folds, and played with them for a moment. When he got the mewl from you he wanted, he shoved his tongue into your core, slowly starting a pace into you, and rubbing your clit with his large thumb.

Kylo's lips quivered and he turned his body, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, and then back onto it. He got up onto his knees, and he crawled over to you. He rose upwards, stepping over you, straddling your body, and he grabbed onto the base of his already hardened, veiny, girthy large length. "You want to stay here and get fucked by us everyday Y/N? Such a naughty girl. Now suck my cock..." He slid his hand up his cock, teasing his seeping head, and he guided it down to your mouth. He placed his other hand down onto your head, and pulled it forwards. "Come on baby, suck daddy's cock good." He grunted when your tongue slipped past your lips and you licked up the pre-cum dripping from him. "Good girl." He pushed his hips forwards, and he leaned his head back when your mouth coiled around him, working its way downwards. "Take it all. I know you can."

Michael pulled his mouth from your core, swiping his tongue over his glistening bottom lip, savoring your sweetness. "Fuck Y/N, you got both of Satan's sons wrapped around your little finger, how does that make you feel?" He knew you couldn't talk, he was just talking one: because he liked to hear himself talk, and two: he was being mildly sarcastic and mocking. If anyone was wrapped around anyone's fingers, you were wrapped around his and Kylo's. He brought his mouth back down, slipping his tongue back into you, and starting a pace back into you. His other hand slid down his body, and grabbed onto his cock, slowly working himself.

Kylo let out a loud, guttural grunt as your mouth worked wonders around him, his legs shuddering a bit, and he stepped out a bit, to brace himself. His hand on your head worked its way to the back of your head, tipping you even more forwards, and sliding even farther into the back of your throat. Despite his position, he let you pick the pace you were comfortable with. He'd get bored with it in due time, he wanted to let you think you were in charge for a little bit. He could see the confidence in your eyes as you stared up at him with his cock slipping back and forth between your lips. He winked down at you, and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head when your tongue twisted around the underside of him. "Fuck, that feels good." He rubbed his fingers against your scalp, and he leaned his head off to the right side.

Michael could hear your muffled moans slipping past Kylo's cock, and it drove him to pick his pace up into you with his wet muscle. He rubbed at your clit almost furiously, making sure he stayed on the right spot, and he curled the tip of his tongue upwards, trying to find your sweet spot. His hand on his cock moved up and down, and curling from one side to the other. His body would tense every so often, the pleasure increasing. The tension in the room growing with every passing second. He could feel your body starting to stiffen more as he worked you closer and closer to the edge. He was going to make you a begging mess before he got you to cum. He wanted you a fucking puddle.

Your legs rose up, your heels digging into the mattress, and you could feel the pressure building in your face from Kylo starting to take control, and thrusting into the back of your throat aggressively. The tears dripped from the sides of your face, and your throat clenched as you gagged against him. Your hips bucked up into Michael's actions as he felt your pussy starting to tighten around his tongue, and your pulse increase against his thumb. He groaned into you, only adding to the pleasure with his vibrations.

Michael pulled his mouth from you right before you got to the edge, and he watched with utter amusement as you whined against Kylo's cock, your body twisting around, and your thighs clenching together. He licked his lips slowly, and he gently made a circular motion against your clit, but eventually stopped that. He slipped his hand between your legs, and pushed your knees back open, and inched his body closer. He pushed the head of his cock up against your red swollen bud, teasing it. "You want me inside you baby?"

You responded the only way you knew how by bucking up against him and bringing your knees into his sides, squeezing them together. You were seeping from your core from your arousal, and you could feel your pussy pulsing a million miles an hour trying to work yourself into sweet release. But it wasn't enough. Michael's cock rubbing and pushing up against your clit was almost enough, but he'd get you right back to the edge, and then stop again. Your head started clouding, and your tears increased from the need to cum. Saliva dripped down from the sides of your face, Kylo's cock still thrusting into your mouth hard, and deep.

Kylo moaned, drawing his cock back from your mouth, leaving just the head between your lips. He tipped his hips up, and then down, and slipped his cock out. He dragged his saliva covered cock over your bottom lip, tugging it down a bit, and he smirked. "You want to get fucked baby?"

"Yes, please, yes. Pleaseeeee." Your lips were quivering, your body still trying to arch up into Michael's body. You watched attentively as Kylo pulled his leg back up, positioning beside you. He grabbed your throat, and tugged you forwards. His golden-emerald eyes glanced down to Michael between your legs.

Michael sighed, using your knees to push his body backwards, and he grabbed your ankles, twisting your body with Kylo's help. When your body was rotated onto its side, he released your ankles, and crawled up beside you, lowering down onto his side, and grabbing your leg, slinging it around his body. He had to shimmy down a bit to get his cock lined back up against your sex, and he looked right into your glistening eyes. "Sweet thing." He brought his ring covered hand up to your cheek, wiping the tears that were still dripping from your eye. "So needy..." He throbbed against your clit rapidly.

Kylo positioned himself behind you, sliding one hand around your throat, curling his arm around you to hold onto you firmly. He pushed his body into yours, lining his cock up between your ass cheeks, and slowly wedging between them. He pushed up against your ass, and gently worked into you, inch by inch, allowing you to adjust to his size. He put his lips down to your back, and sucked at the skin gently, trying to distract you from the mild pain he knew you were experiencing.

Michael decided now was a good time to lower his own cock down to your pussy. He pulled his hips back and leaned them in again, gently working into your tight, wet pussy. Luckily you were wet enough to guide him in with ease. He pushed his lips to yours, but drew them back just barely ghosting them over them. The moan that erupted from your lips and against him made him moan in return. "Let it out, don't hold it back. Give in to it." He could feel Kylo's cock stretching you out. He could feel the pulsing through your pussy, and he imagined that Kylo could feel the same from your ass. His eyelashes fluttered down a bit, his cock going even further into you.

Your body trembled as both their cocks worked themselves into your holes, your body not knowing which way to jerk. Your leg tightened around Michael's waist. One hand went to Michael's large bare chest, and the other wedged under you to grab onto Kylo's body. You gasped when both their cocks seated into you fully, taking the breath right out of you. It almost felt like your soul left your body. "Fuck me..." The words came out pathetically desperate, whiny. You didn't care.

"Patience Y/N." Kylo growled against your back, grazing his teeth over your sweaty skin. He drew his hips back, and slowly pushed himself back into your ass. He could feel the tightness of Michael's cock in your pussy, making your ass more tighter, and he grunted softly. He sneered when your nails dug into his side, and he sank his teeth into your back and started a slow pace into you. He curled his arm tighter around your throat, peering over your body to look to your face. He smirked when he saw your eyes widened, and your lips start to tremble.

Michael joined Kylo in the slow pace, but he moved opposite him, as always. Kylo was push in, he'd pull out, vice versa. He wanted to bring you as much pleasure as possible. He even slid his hand between your bodies, and he started rubbing your clit again. He took your bottom lip between his teeth, gnawing on it gently at first but as his pace increased, his nibbling got even harder until he drew blood and the metallic taste brushed over his taste buds. He slipped his bloody tongue into your mouth, and dominated your tongue immediately.

Kylo buried his face into your back, grabbing onto your hip with his other hand, and holding onto you hard enough it would bruise for sure. His eyes closed, his pace deep and hard.

Your throat clenched against Kylo's arm, your fingers raking into both men's skins, your body jerking in both directions to try and meet their paces. You couldn't but you sure did try. You moaned against Michael's mouth, panting when he pulled away. You licked the blood from your lip he had left behind, your eyes clamping shut. Your body went into overdrive as the men completely took your body over, bringing you into a whole new realm of pleasure. You were seeping sweet from almost every pore, and the moans that filled the air when you finally came were animalistic, feral. You felt your pussy spaz, and your ass clamp tighter against Kylo's cock as you exploded. "FUCK!"

"Mmm baby, that's right. Now whisper this..." Michael pulled his hand up from your clit, and he grabbed your chin, squeezing it hard, and forcing your head back down so he could look into your eyes. "Ave Satanas."

"Ave Satans." You didn't even hesitate the phrase. It came from your lips smoothly, almost seductively. You could feel the darkness bubbling up inside of you, your eyes closing, and when they re-opened they were completely black like Michael's and Kylo's had turned. You gasped when you felt Michael's hot sticky cum fill your pussy up and Kylo's filled your ass. Your body vibrated from the sensation, your lips muttering out nonsense as they bucked into you through the aftermath of their bliss. When they were done, they slowly drew from your body, and collapsed at your sides, wrapping their arms back around you. You were all panting, and breathing heavily, the smell of sex filling the room, and you chuckled. "That wasn't so bad."

"The darkness is beautiful." Michael cooed, shuddering a little.

"It really is." Kylo had to agree. "You'll make a beautiful queen." Kylo chimed in from behind you, brushing the sweat soaked hair behind your ear. "Let's get you washed up huh?" 

"Yes please." You'd been needing a shower since they fucked you to begin with, but round 2 was worth getting all sweaty and cum covered for. You smiled, looking over your shoulder to Kylo, and then back to Michael. Sure, you'd failed as the next supreme. You'd disappointed the coven, and let the rest of the world down, but it didn't matter anymore. You were happy, wasn't that what life was all about, being happy? Finding joy? Living for the moment? Now you didn't have to worry about letting anymore people down, ruling hell, that sounded easy enough. Michael practically had everything under control anyways, you were sure he wouldn't put you in charge of something that you couldn't handle. You sighed deeply. "I don't care that the world is in ruins up above, all I care about is the fact that I've got both of Satan's sons to myself."

"Aren't you a lucky little witch?" Michael tease, sticking his tongue out a bit, and chuckling. "Best not let it get to your head...." 

"She will." Kylo let out his own chuckled of amusement. "Come on. Let's go shower, and get you dressed like the Queen you are." 

Both men helped you up out of bed, leading you into the bathroom, and turning the hot water on for you, steam seeping over the top of the shower, and fogging the bathroom right up. You nibbled your bottom lip, and you pushed the glass door to the shower open, stepping into it. Michael joined you first, and then Kylo. You were sandwiched between them, and they ran their hands all over your body, soaping you up, washing you off. Kylo shampooed your hair, and Michael rinsed it. Michael conditioned it, and Kylo washed it. You washed Kylo's body up, taking your time relishing his godly figure, and then you did Michael's. You were surprised that either men didn't take you in the shower, almost disappointed a bit, but you didn't dwell on it too much. You were still recuperating from the session earlier. Michael escorted you out of the shower, Kylo drying you off, and you walked back out into the bedroom. 

Michael dressed himself in a black suit, a big red silk scarf around his neck, and Kylo dressed in a similar black suit, no scarf around his neck. You were hand a skin tight silk black dress, and a black and gold encrusted crown with spikes on the top, and Satan's head carved on the front. Once you were dressed, Michael placed the crown onto your head, and smirked. "Perfect." He hooked his arm into yours, and Kylo into the other, and they led you out of the room, down the corridor to the throne room where Lucifer was sitting in his throne. He rose to his feet, and stepped to you.

You swallowed hard, looking right into his dark eyes, awaiting his approval. 

"She's perfect. Well done. You boys have made me proud. I've got your thrones," Lucifer motioned behind him, his throne being removed by the demons and three thrones taking their place. "Now take your place." He bowed his head down in respect.

Michael and Kylo led you to the middle throne, lowering you down, and they took their seats. Demons of all sorts appeared, and beasts of all varieties appeared all taking a knee, and bowing their heads in respect for their kings and their new queen. The eruption of Hail Satan broke out through the room, and you smirked, feeling the power taking over your entire body. Ruling hell was going to be glorious. You already felt like a queen.


End file.
